Experimental Feelings
by Kiara McMissile
Summary: When Finn McMissile goes back to CHROME academy in search for something important he meets Kiara Tenebris, a student who has red eyes, purple hair and wears dark clothing. When Holley tells Finn that Axlerod and Professor Z. have escaped prison he leaves for the mission forgetting one person, Kiara. How does she connect with these events and why is she having strange dreams about-
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Cars or its characters. I do not own Finn, Holley,Mater etc. I only own my OCs Kiara, the rest belongs to Disney/ Pixar.

* * *

Kiara POV

Hi, my name's Kiara Tenebris. I'm seventeen years old and I go to a special school. Well... let's just say it's more of an academy than a school, CHROME acdemy to be exact. An academy for traning young people and turning them into spies. Because it's so secret and far away from civilization, students have to stay here in dorms. I was here ever since I can remember, in fact I know the whole school like the back of my hand.

Now let's talk about life, my life to be specific. I have no friends, no family that I know of and everybody hates me. Why? Because I'm considered the freak at school. I have purple hair, red eyes and wear dark clothing. To be honest I don't really care! I was born like this, people say I must have special powers or a special gift or even see ghosts! Just because I have NATURALLY purple hair and NATURALLY red eyes doesn't mean I'm surpernatural.

Anyway like I was saying, because I don't have any friends other than this jerk named Nick, I'm completely focused. I have good grades and everything, I had a good life until _he_ came and made everything confusing and made me question my true self. Who is he, you ask? His name is Finn McMissile.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Kiara's POV

I was walking down the halls of CHROME academy reading another one of the books Mr. Starpae, my science teacher, told us to read for an upcoming test when I sensed that someone was behind me. I pretended like I didn't notice and kept on walking. I heard someone running towards me so I threw my book in the air and tripped the stalker from under his feet. I caught my book and looked down to see who my stalker was only to find that it was my jerk friend Nick Jettson.

"Kiara! Geez, it's just me." he said,

"Sorry, but it's your own fault for sneaking up on me." I said as I helped him up,

"Typical goth girl..." I heard him mumble.

I ignored him and walked away trying to find another place to read my book. Nick ran up to me but tripped and fell.

"Karma." I said but hid my smirk, "What do you want?"

I honestly don't know why I'm even friends with him. Not trying to be rude or anything but he's a clumsy, weirdo who, for some bizarre reason, all girls fall for. And like I said before, a total jerk face! He has a rude girlfriend, Natalie Tennai, whom I hate! She's rude, mean and a complete faker! Again I question myself, why am I even friends with him?!

"Look I know this is a huge favour to ask, but"

"No." I said interrupting him,

"Oh come one Kiki! You didn't even hear what it was!" Nick said blocking my way.

I hate it when he calls me that, my name is Kiara! Not Kiki!

"Kiki?" I said in a low threatening voice.

"Sorry, Kiara." he said rolling his eyes, "Look, me and Nat are going out and I didn't start my homework, so can you..." his voice trailed off as he gave me the puppy dog face.

He should know better that that stuff doesn't work on me.

"Fine." I said.

"Really?" he said.

"If you shut up and get out of my face then yes, I will." I said rudely as I glared at him with my red eyes.

Nick flinched as I glared but quickly squished me in a hug.

"Thanks Kik- Kiara!" he said,

"Get off me or die." I choked out.

I mean seriously, he may look skinny and weak but he almost squeezed the life out of me! Anyway, Nick ran away leaving me alone. Finally! I was just about to continue reading my book when someone bumped into me from behind causing me to slip and fall. I was fine, my book however landed in a nearby garbage can. I was so angry, I mean really, a garbage can?!

"Watch where your going! Because of you my book landed in that gross, garbage can." I shouted at the top of my lungs as I turned around.

I noticed some students run away fearfully whispering to each other. And because of my outburst the halls were empty. I looked at the guy who had bumped into me. He was a tall man who looked like he was in his twenty's, he wore a blue-ish, silver-ish suit and black shoes. He had black, hair combed neatly, a small, black moustache and teal coloured eyes...I think, couldn't quite tell, they also looked grey... then again they also looked green. Who the heck is this guy?

"I'm so sorry." he said helping me up.

So he's british, just like the rest of the school. Whatever he's doing here he better- wait a minute... he looks familiar. I got up, ignoring him and walked over to the garbage can. I didn't care that he was watching me, I took out a small gadget that I made myself in tech. class. I pressed a button then dropped it in.

"Could you point me in the direction of the principal's office? I haven't been here for so long that-"

"Down the hall, take a right and when you see a red door you're there." I said not bothering to look at him, he did make me throw my book in the trash after all.

He took one last look at me before walking away. I don't blame him for looking at me like that. I mean it's not everyday you bump into a seventeen year-old girl with purple hair and red eyes. He must think I'm a freak... everyone does.

* * *

Finn's POV

Strange, it's not everyday that you see a girl with red eyes and purple hair. She looked familiar though, unlike this school. It's changed completely. As I walked towards the principal's office I noticed some students looking at me and whispering. Although I couldn't hear I knew they were talking about me.

"Finn McMissile!" I turned around to see my old friend, Aiden Starling.

"Aiden, so good to see you again." I said greeting him with a friendly handshake.

The students gasped and started whispering again but a little louder so I could hear.

"It's _the_ Finn McMissile!" I heard one say,

"I heard he took out ten- no twenty lemon guards all at once!" I heard another.

I smirked at Aiden who looked annoyed that we had an audience.

"Yes, yes now go! You will see again at the assembly. Now get to class!" Aiden said sternly.

The students ran off to their classes, scared of getting in trouble. Same old Aiden.

"I'm so glad you came." he said after shoo-ing away the students,

"Well, there are no new missions and I really wanted to see my old friend." I said.

"How's Holley and Mater?" he asked,

"She went to Radiator Springs to visit him. Mater, that chap is going to be in for a real surprise." I chuckled.

We talked about how a lot had changed then Aiden looked at his watch and realized what time it was.

"The assembly's going to start in about ten minutes, how about I show you to your room, where you won't be... interrupted." he finished and gave me a knowing look.

"Of course." I said following him.

Once we got there he told me that I should get ready, or at least do something to pass the time. I decided to contact Holley to see how she and Mater were doing. I pressed a button on my watch that CHROME had given me and a screen came up. It's a good thing CHROME updates their gadgets. Another screen came up with Holley on it.

"Hello Finn!" she said happily,

"Hello Holley, how are you." I asked,

"Oh, I'm fine. Radiator Springs is so lovely! I see you're at the academy." she said.

"Yes, Siddeley had no trouble at all finding it."

Holley smiled then her expression turned serious.

"But do you think you'll find _it_ there?" she asked in a low, quiet voice.

"I'm not sure, but I know _it's_ somewhere in this school." I replied.

"Finn, I could go over there and help you if you'd like. It would be no trouble at all." Holley said.

Why must she always sense that I need help?

"No Holley I'm fine, just enjoy your vacation with Mater." I told her.

** ATTENTION STUDENTS AND STAFF MEMBERS, PLEASE START MAKING YOUR WAY DOWN TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE ASSEMBLY.**

Since when did the school get a speaker?

"I must go now Holley, see you later." I said then turned off my watch.

I hope I do find it... at least before _they_ do.

* * *

Kiara's POV

I walked down the hallway like all the other students. I don't know why we have to go to this assembly, seems like a waste of time if it's not important. I glared at the other spy students who seemed to be avoiding me. How could I tell? Because there was a huge gap between us. Again, I'm not supernatural! I don't have any special super powers or anything! I am not a freak! Whatever... it's their problem not mine... if they don't like me then why should I care?

Once we got into the auditorium I sat in the very back where no one could see me... like always. And what's better is that the lights near the back don't work so the back row is hidden in the shadows. I admit it, I like the dark. I don't consider myself as a goth but others do, I'm not into gory stuff because that's just plain gross... and creepy. Anyway, other students complain saying that CHROME should fix the lights. I couldn't care less. Suddenly the lights (that were still working) dimmed and on the stage was Mr. Starling looking as happy and proud as ever. What's his deal?

"Good morning everyone." he said,

"Good morning ." everyone said in unison, I swear that gets more annoying every time.

"Today I have a special guest and an old friend of mine. He will be staying here at CHROME academy for a little while, and because of his many successful missions you should know him as Finn McMissile." he said gesturing to Finn McMissile as he walked onto the stage.

Oh! So that's his name, I knew I saw him before. He's considered 'The Master Spy' because he's completed so many missions with Holley Shiftwell. Then only reason I know her is because she's the smart spy in their team... but no body seems to notice her. Sad really.

"Now I expect you to treat him with respect, so if you ever see him in the hallways or class just give him a friendly greeting. That will be all, you may return to your classes." said.

I heard most of the students groan, but me? I was happy that this little assembly was over because I was right! It was a waste of time! I got up from my seat and was about to leave when I heard Mr. Starling call me.

"In my office, now." he said sternly.

What did I do? I've never done anything wrong ever! As I walked out of the auditorium I saw Finn McMissile being surrounded by students, mostly girls. Do they like him? As in 'like' like him? He's like twenty-five for crying out loud and they're only in high-school.

I walked into 's office and sat down.

"Kiara... here." he said handing me a can of hair dye,contact lenses and some light coloured clothing.

"What for?" I asked.

hesitated then said, "You need to dye your hair, wear these contacts and wear these clothes for the time that Finn McMissile is here."

What?! Why?! Just because this master spy is here doesn't mean that I have to change my appearance!

"Why?!" I said a bit to loudly,

"You have to look...normal." he said with a guilty look on his face, "Finn McMissile isn't a judgemental person but I wouldn't want him to think supernatural beings are in this school. He said that he didn't get a good feeling from this school since that last time he came." Mr. Starling explained.

I could not believe what I was hearing! I was born this way! I was born with red eyes! I was born with purple hair! I like wearing dark clothing! How can people be so rude and judgemental! I can't believe that even the principal is trying to get me to change! I quickly came to a conclusion, I hated Finn McMissile.


	3. Chapter 3: Being Me

Kiara's POV

I walked out of the principal's office and headed towards my dorm room. Luckily I didn't have a roommate, so I could basically do whatever I wanted and wouldn't disturb anyone...else. As I walked I noticed the halls were empty. I figured everyone must be in class so I kept walking.  
When I got to my dorm room I kicked open the door and slammed it shut. I didn't care if anyone else heard! It's just not fair that I have to change! I looked in my mirror that was propped up against the wall. This is the real me and no one can change that!  
But... then again... I've never disobeyed any of the teachers, I've always been a good student... Do I really have to do this? Suddenly I heard a knock at the door, I frowned. Why would anybody come to my dorm room? I opened it and saw Finn McMissile standing there. I tried my best not to say anything rude or even glare at him because... I'm a good student... at least I hope I still am by the time he's gone.

"Hello...Kiara." he said looking at a clipboard,it's not like he's going to remember me... no one ever does...

"Hello ." I said avoiding eye contact.

I knew that if I looked at him I would give him the most deadliest, rudest stare. So I turned my back to him and started to dye my hair...brown? Of all the colours in the world, why did it have to be brown?! Then again, if it was blonde or black I would still complain. I mean, I do have to change my appearence because of him! I glanced at the doorway to see if was still there. Unfortunately he was.

"Can I help you?" I said through my clenched teeth.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?!

"Kiara, is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Um... YEAH something's wrong! Because of you I can't be me! I can't look like me!

"No..." I said quietly.

I finished dying my hair so I put the contact lenses on and looked in the mirror. Brown hair and green eyes... worst look ever. I know most of the students have brown hair with green eyes, but I can't stand looking like this!

"Well... I won't bother you about your problem then." he said as he walked to the next dorm room. "But if you do have a problem, just know that I'm here and that I can help you."

"Of course you won't, you are the problem." I mumbled, I jerked my head toward the door to see if he heard me but he was already gone.

If he did hear me then I wouldn't care, he is the problem. I put on my new clothes and looked at my reflection in the mirror. This is not me. I have brown hair and green eyes. I'm wearing a light blue shirt, white jeans and grey sneakers. This is torture.

Suddenly the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and some books that were on my bed then locked my door and left. I have combat class now a.k.a. gym. The only class that I hate because everyone's too scared to fight me, and I always end up fighting the teacher instead. I walked in the gym and headed straight for the girls change room. Since I was the first one there I quickly changed then walked out with my hair in a stupid loose ponytail and a white top with black shorts. Last but not least my favourite acessory, my black wristbands and fingerless glove on my left hand. What? I'm left handed!

I walked out and waited for class to start. Once everyone was done changing came in followed by ugh! .

"Hi Finn!" a bunch of girls called out.

I rolled my eyes, I was soo right, they do 'like' like him. looked at me and smiled. I wanted to wipe that smile off his face so badly! Okay I know I'm overreacting and all, but I still hate that guy.

"Okay class, today Finn will be teaching us about..."

BLAH BLAH BLAH who cares?! I don't, and why do students call him by his first name? That's unproffesional... then again I hate him so whatever!

"Any volenteers?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that I hadn't been paying attention.

Well no one's raising their hands so I guess I'll do... whatever I have to do. I raised my hand, looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well okay, if you really want to fight Finn, Kiara."

Wait, what?! Fight Finn McMissile?! Okay I know I hate him but he's a proffensional spy and I'm just a highschool girl!

"It's no trouble, is it?" asked.

I had to take my anger out on something... but I know I can't beat him... I at least have to try. I gulped and made my way up. I heard my classmates whispering about my new look, I turned and glared at them but it didn't feel right with these stupid contact lenses. I got into a fighting stance, he did the same.

"Three... Two... One... Begin!" Mr. Fittski shouted.

I just stood there waiting for him to attack, he must of been thinking the same thing because none of us were moving, we were still in our stances. Finally I just decided to make the first move. I charged at him then aimed a punch towards his stomach, he caught my fist and twisted it causing me to fall. I landed on my back and groaned.

I did fall on my back after all, and considering the school just happend to decide to clean the mats on the ground today, I wasn't so lucky. Finn stepped on my chest really hard and leaned down. What is he doing?!

"Do you surrender?" he said in his british accent.

His voice ran shivers down my spine. Creepy much? I figured that since this was getting a little too awkward that I should get this fight going. I grabbed his free leg and twisted it. Luckily he fell beside me and not on top of me because that would of been really awkward. I flipped bakward and landed on my feet. I grabbed Finn's arms and flipped him causing him to land on his back HARD! Revenge is so sweet.

"Give up?" I smirked.

I guess I was a little too confident because the next thing I knew Finn pulled me down, pinned my arms and sat on my stomach. What the heck?! I looked at him like he was crazy. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I win."

My eyes widend, he flipped me over, put my hands behind my back and cuffed me. I know I couldn't beat him but that was just weird! He got up and my class cheered, I swear if I wasn't cuffed right now I would of stranggled him. My class surrounded him and continued to cheer. A lock of my hair fell in front of my face. Suddenly I remember something, because I had to change my look I also had to put on a bobby pin in my hair.

I took off my shoes with my feet and then my socks. I used my toes to pull out the bobby pin, which by the way, was gross. My feet stink! The pin dropped on the ground. I noticed that my gym teacher was looking at me with a proud look on his face. I knew taking extra gymnastics class would be useful. I turned around and grabbed the pin with my hands, which were still cuffed together. I noticed Finn walking towards me, I quickly picked the lock just as he came in front of me. I stood up in front of him with my hands behind my back.

"Maybe next time." he said calmly.

I felt the cuffs come off, finally! I karate chopped him on the head causing my class to turn and see what was going on. I used my leg to trip him, then I started punching him in the stomach. I turned him over and put the cuffs on him. I turned to look at my class, they were shocked that I beat Finn... Wait...I actually beat Finn McMissile?!

"Well played." I heard him mumble.

I rolled my eyes then looked at the clock. My next class was going to start in five minutes. I unlocked the cuffs and head towards the girls changeroom. Even though my back was towards the class I could tell they were all still staring at me. I turned around and glared at them again.

"Take a picture! It lasts longer!" I growled then went in.

After I changed I heard the bell ring so I hurried out just as the other girls came in. Just then came up to me.

"Well done Kiara, very nice moves. Although next time you should be more quick and focused. Other than that you have great potential and skill." he smiled.

I knew he was trying to compliment me but I was very offended and a little pissed off. I mean, excuse me?! I was completely focused on taking this guy down! Well... I guess since he has more experience... But he got taken down by a highschooler!

"Thank you sir." I said trying to resist not rolling my eyes.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly, but it was really annoying. Every second I heard Finn McMissile this and Finn McMissile that. Just SHUT UP! Finally school ended, afternoon clubs, tutoring and extra training started. There were still a few students in the halls and a few in their dorms starting their homework early. I decided to head to my dorm room and start my homework too... and Nick's.

I walked by a room and heard a farmiliar voice. I peeped inside and saw Finn talking to someone on his watch.

"Yes, Holley... Yes I know... You needn't worry, just enjoy your time with Mater. Everything is fine... No I haven't found it yet... But I will...I will only contact you when I need your assisstence... yes okay bye." I heard him say.

It? What is he really doing here? What is he looking for? Whatever it is I need to find out what... I just hope I don't get caught. Finn lifted his head up and looked at the door, I jerked my head away and prayed that he didn't see me. I ran down the hall, I had to admit that even though I hated this guy I was a little scared of him... I know that I've seen him before but not like this... Whatever I'll figure it out later... I opened the door to my room and slammed it shut. I looked at my reflection and screamed, I can't stand not being able to look like me any longer! So I decided to wash this dye out of my hair and take off these stupid contacts.

* * *

After I got out of the shower I popped out my green contact lenses and put on my dark blue pajamas. (Just a dark blue tee and some navy blue pants). 7:45 p.m. It's still pretty early, maybe I should start my homework.

I sat at my desk doing my homework, I was just about to finish when I had this strange feeling that I was being watched, I jerked my head up and looked at the door. Something just didn't feel right, I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. Why did I feel like this? In the reflection I could see a dark figure outside my window. My eyes widend as the dark figure moved. Now most people would be freaked out and call for help, but since this is a spy school and I'm a freak, you'd probably already guess what I'm gonna do. I put on my black sweater, gadget belt, watch and hair pin. I slipped on my shoes and ran out of my room.

Another stalker? Just great. I stopped running, maybe I should think about this... I mean this person could be dangerous... then again, if I died no one would care...

The halls were empty, I'm guessing they were either hanging out somewhere in the school or in their dorms doing... whatever it is they do... How should I know? I'm not like them, so I don't know what normal people do. Anyway, I walked down the quiet hallway looking for something. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, I stopped to listen but heard nothing.

I fixed my red eyes on something on the ground, it was a note. I walked over to it and picked it up. There was nothing on the note but I decided to keep it. Why? I don't know but it could be a clue.

"Kiara? What are you doing here at nine o'clock?"

I turned around and saw Finn, he was still wearing his suit but he seemed tired as if he just woke up or something. I rolled my eyes and ignored his question.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Didn't I already mention that I hate your guts?! Oh yeah, I can't because I would be disrepecting the guy who humiliated me in class, made me wear those stupid contacts and dye my hair. I kept my back turned towards him.

"Not to be rude ," Oh how much I want to glare at him and show him that I hate him. "but shouldn't you care about your own business?"

"Well now that I'm awake, helping you with whatever you need is my business." he said then gave me a smile, "And please, just call me Finn."

"But that would be so unlike me to do so." I said through clenched teeth.

I turned around to face him, wow he's tall.

" , thank you for your offer to help me but I was just..." How was I supposed to tell him? I'm being stalked by some creeper, but I hate you so you can leave me alone now. Okay? Bye-bye.

"Looking for something..." I finished.

He stared at me for the longest time then walked away and said, "Well alright."

* * *

Finn's POV

Something is wrong with that girl... Not just because she has purple hair and red eyes. I know I've seen her before, but not like this. I know there's something about her that just gives me this bizarre feeling. I contacted Holley and talked with her for a little bit, we discussed things such as Radiator Springs and... the real reason why I was here.

"Holley, have you ever seen a girl with purple hair and red eyes before? Most likely wearing black?" I asked,

"Why no Finn, such a person would probably be supernatural." she replied.

I thought about Kiara for a moment, it must be hard for her. I've never seen her around other people, she seems to isolate herself from the other students. I've even seen a few students talking about her in a bad manner. They discrimnate her, they judge her.

"How would you know?!" I snapped quite rudely.

Holley seemed to be shocked by my outburst but slowly answered, "Well because... that's just not normal..."

I know she was just being honest but she couldn't just judge Kiara like that.

"Um... Finn, there's something I have to tell you..." Holley said deciding to change the subject,

"Yes, what is it?" I asked,

"Axlerod and Zundapp, they escaped from prison..." she said with a horrified expression. "They must be after..."

"I know..." I said.

Thoughts raced through my mind, are they on their way to the academy? they must be after it too...

"Finn, I'll be over there soon, I'll contact Siddeley to come and pick me up." Holley said as she typed on her keyboard,

"What about Mater?" I asked,

"He left a few hours ago with McQueen to his next race." Holley said sadly, "Mater said he'd be back soon... I'll just leave a note and he'll meet us later."

"Good. Keep in contact with me at all times and if you run into anyone or find anything suspicious contact me immediately, understood Shiftwell?"

"Yes sir." Holley said then I ended our conversation by turning my watch off.

I had to tell Aiden that he had to evacuate the school, even if it was a school for spies. I can't risk their safety. I walked out of the room and started walking down towards the principal's offical a.k.a. Aiden's room. I passed by Kiara's room, but something caught my eye... and ears. I heard her groaning and saw a flash of light. I know entered her room, I know I should have knocked but something was completely wrong.

Kiara was in her bed squirming and groaning. I thought about our past encounters, she seemed troubled. Of course she wouldn't tell me what her problems were...

"No... Finn..." she said.

My eyes widend, she was dreaming about...me? Why? I walked over to her and sat on her bed, she starting flailing her arms widely then opened her eyes. They started glowing red then she let out a scream. She was different... she was supernatural... but she was still Kiara. I seized her left hand and gently squeezed it. Her eyes closed and she slept quietly. I breathed out a sigh of relief, but then she stopped breathing.

What was happeninig to her? Why wasn't she breathing? What was she dreaming about?

* * *

Kiara's Dream

_"Kiara..." I heard someone call my name, I turned around but no one was there._

_ "Kiara..." I heard the voice again._

_ Suddenly the atmosphere around me changed. In front of me was a man wearing a green suit, he had black hair similar to Finn's and was also british... Wait, how did I know that?_

_ "Is it ready?" he said,_

_ "NO! Please... Miles... don't do it." I heard a female voice. _

_ I looked in front of him and saw a lady with black wavy hair, amber orange eyes and was wearing white dress who was trapped inside a glass chamber. She needed help! I looked at the guy who I'm guessing was named Miles. I tried a roundhouse kick but my leg went right through him!_

_ He gave and evil grin the said, "Not a chance my dear."_

_ Another man stepped into the scene, he was a little shorter than Miles. He wore a white suite (what's with the suits?!) and wore a monacle. His teeth were crooked. Someone needs braces! He also gave an evil grin before pressing a red button. Uh-oh, red buttons are never good._

_ I watched the women scream, I felt so guilty. I couldn't do anything to help! Her eye colour turned red like mine, her body started glowing then she went out cold. I looked away knowing that she was... dead._

_ "Did zee experiment work sir?" the shorter guy said in a german accent._

_ "Yes... it worked." Miles said with an evil grin. "And no one will ever know what happend."_

_ The atmosphere changed again. _

_ "I'm sorry but... she's dead."_

_ "What?!"_

_ I heard voices, one belonged to a doctor and the other... I couldn't quite tell or see._

_ "But, luckily the baby survived."_

_ "What? But how?"_

_ "It must be a miracle because that's considered impossible."_

_ "Well let me see it!"_

_ "Are you quite sure?"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ I heard shuffeling then a pen drop._

_ "I don't want her..."_

_ "But sir... why not?" I heard the doctor ask, "She is a perfect, healthy, baby girl."_

_ "Perfect?! You're blind! She is not! She is a freak! Anything but normal." I heard the other guy say._

_ How rude! Even though I couldn't see the baby, I still know that you can't just a person by appearences! I can tell from personal experience. Suddenly everything went black, I opened my eyes and saw images flashing before my eyes. I saw a girl in a glass chamber filled with some chemical, she was uncousious. Then I saw that Miles guy again but he was hugging that lady that he killed. The last image scarred me. Everything was surrounded by fire, everything was on fire. Other than that I saw... Finn?_

_ "Stand down!" he said, "Or I shoot."_

_ "Finn?! What are you doing? Get out of here! Everything's on fire!" I shouted._

_ He either ignored me or didn't seem to hear me because he shot._

_ "No, Finn why are you doing this?!" I screamed._

_ "The experiment has lost control." he mumbled._

_ Experiment?!_

_ Suddenly everything went black, but this time permanently. I couldn't feel anything... I couldn't even...breathe._

* * *

...Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Time

Kiara's POV

"No!" I shouted.

I was in my room? Shoot, it's late! But I thought-

"Kiara! Are you alright?" Finn asked.

I jumped, startled by him... I know I hated him before, but now... I just can't look at him with hate anymore. Not without remembering my dream...nightmare. He must have noticed my fear towards him because he let go of my left hand... Wait, what?! He was holding my hand?!

"Kiara you have to go now." he said pulling me out of my bed.

"How'd you get in my room?!" I shouted pulling my arm free.

"There's no time, the school is evacuating all the students because-"

"NO!" I backed up, "Leave me alone! I don't know why you're in my room, but now I know that I can't trust you!"

"Kiara it was just a nightmare, I would never hurt you."

How did he know?

"You called out for me, then stopped breathing." he said as if he read my mind.

I looked down... I can't trust him. Finn McMissile... my dream meant something... Suddenly my door was kicked open by... Holley Shiftwell? What was she doing here?

"Finn? Did you evacuate the-" she looked at me, then back at Finn.

"She's the last student." he informed her, "What about the east wing?"

"They all left." she replied.

What's going on? What's happening? Why did they have to evacuate the school?

Suddenly we heard an explosion from outside. Finn and Holley ran out of my room. I looked at my desk, I grabbed what I supposed to use last night on my 'mission'. I grabbed my gadget belt, watch, hair pin and my emergency duffel bag. I went outside and saw Finn and Holley looking at the science room which was now broken down and covered in smoke. A bunch of gruff looking guys stepped out.

"Lemons." I heard Holley say.

Finn looked at Holley and she nodded. She grabbed my arm and we ran away from the scene.

"Holley, what's going on?" I asked as we ran,

"Let's just say bad guys are attacking the school, we had to evacuate-"

"But we're spy students! We can take them down and help you." I said interrupting her.

"I realize that, but Finn didn't want to risk anyone's safety, so he got your principal to get all the students out of here. Which is where you have to be!" she said running faster.

Was she serious? If everyone in the school teamed up we could take down those evil dudes. I planted my feet on the ground.

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated crossing my arms.

"You have to!" Holley tried to reason, "You could get seriously hurt, it's too dangerous."

"Are you serious?! This is a spy school, we're all spy students, we're trained to face danger." I countered.

Holley bit her lip and thought for a moment. Finn ran up to us with a gun in his right hand and small circular object in his left hand.

"Holley! What is she still doing here?!" he shouted,

"I-I... she... I'm sorry sir." Holley said looking guilty.

Finn looked disappointed, but I couldn't really tell... It's hard to tell how he's feeling. He seems to have only one facial expression for whatever he's feeling.

I heard another explosion and saw two men down the hall. One was dressed in lime green while the other was dressed in bright orange. They sort of looked like twins. My eyes widened when I realized that they were chasing us.

"Go! Now!" Finn shouted.

Holley grabbed my arm once again ran towards the nearest exit. She looked at me and then back at Finn, who was fighting off the... lemons? I don't remember. I heard Holley mumble something but I couldn't quite hear what it was.

We heard another explosion, Holley looked really panicked because the next thing I knew she was pushing me into a nearby closet. I tried opening it but she locked it from the outside. Really?! A janitor's closet? How is this safe place?

I put my ear against the door to hear what was happening. I heard Finn and Holley talking, then those... lemons, was it? Then what I heard next scared me. A single gun-shot, Holley screaming, then a thud. What was happening?!

I looked around the closet and saw a window just above the doorway. I stood on my hands (did a hand-stand) and kicked open the window. I stack a bunch of random stuff on top of each other and squeezed through the window. As I tumbled onto the ground I noticed something bright red on the ground. Blood...

I saw the lemons laughing evilly at something, I looked in the same direction and saw... Finn was bleeding! Holley was on the ground trying to help him but also trying to protect both of them in the process.

"Look's like 'The Master Spy' ain't so tough anymore." the guy orange outfit said,

"Ha! Just wait 'til the boss hears about this!" the guy in the green outfit said.

I got so angry. How dare they barge into the school, how dare they damage school property and how dare they HURT FINN MCMISSILE! I ran up to both of them punching one in the face while kicking the other in the stomach.

"Hey Grem, who's the kid?" The guy in the green suit said as he held his nose which was now all bloody.

"Dunno Acer, maybe we should just kill 'er." The guy who I'm guessing was Grem said, he looked at me and his eyes widened. "Hey look! She's got red eyes and purple hair!"

The other guy, Acer looked at me, "She looks creepy, maybe she-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted attacking them both again.

As if I needed two more people know that I'm different! Even bad guys think I'm a freak!

"Watch out!" I heard Holley warning me.

I turned around but not in time to see Acer hitting me in the head and throwing me against the wall. I felt something in body... everything felt... weird, I felt every nerve go numb. Then I randomly felt cold. What was happening to me?!

"Give up little girl?" I heard Grem say,

"Just shoot her already, then we'll get rid of that other spy girl over there." Acer said annoyed.

Grem pointed a gun at my head, but at the moment I didn't care because I felt my head pounding. I felt my whole body go weak.

"No... get away... from me..." I managed to say, but it sounded more like a warning.

"Yeah? And what if we don't?" Grem taunted.

I passed out, the last thing I heard was Grem and Acer screaming for help. The last thing I saw were Holley and Finn's horrified expression.

* * *

Holley's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. After the girl, I think her name was Kiara, passed out her eyes turned red. Then a dark shadow covered her body. The lemons were terrified and ran away leaving us to stare at this... thing! Wait a moment... last night Finn was talking to me about a girl whose description matched Kiara's, could she be the girl? If so... then I was right! She is different... but I don't think that in a good way.

The dark shadow covering Kiara's body vanished leaving Kiara unconscious. Finn slowly got up, groaning from the pain in his left shoulder. as he made his way over to Kiara.

"Miss Shiftwell?" he asked,

"Y-yes Finn?" I answered, still shaken up by what just happened.

"Call Aiden... I need to discuss something with him." Finn said,

"Yes sir." I said pulling out my phone.

"And tell Siddeley... that Miss Tenebris will be joining us on our way to our destination." Finn added gripping his shoulder.

I nodded then walked away. This Kiara girl... why would Finn bring her along on our mission? What does she have to do with any of this? I glanced back at Finn who was still bleeding while looked down at the girl. Suddenly a thought came to me. What if she was a threat? She could take down this whole school and no body would know... I knew what I had to do, I had to keep an eye on this girl. I don't trust her and neither should anyone else.

* * *

Kiara's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. I looked around and saw that I was on a bed. How on earth did I get here? The last thing I remember was that Grem was about to shoot me... then nothing. I got off the bed and teetered back and forth, eventually I regained my balance and tried looking for an exit.

I opened the door right in front of me because...well it was the only door there so... yeah I don't know. I creaked open and I heard voices, Finn and Holley's.

"Do you have their location?" I heard Finn say,

"Yes... it seems that their in... Paris." I heard Holley say. "Oh no."

"What is it Miss Shiftwell?" Finn asked,

"That's where Tomber lives." Holley said irritated.

Who's Tomber? And why exactly are they going to Paris? Finn glanced at the door and saw me.

"Ah, I see you're awake." he said gesturing for me to come out.

I lowered my head and walked in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked calmly.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, I still hated him.

I saw Holley raise an eyebrow at Finn. I could tell that she confused by my behaviour towards Finn. If she only knew... Finn noticed the cruelty in my voice and FINALLY knew that I hated him. But I disrespected him... so much for being a good student.

"I'm... sorry ." I said, I was lying and I could tell that he knew.

"It's quite alright..." he said.

"Wait... where am I? Where's the rest of the school?" I asked looking around.

Holley was about to answer when Finn interrupted her, "Miss Shiftwell and I arrested the lemons and because the school was damaged CHROME agents were assigned students to watch over while repairs are being made."

"I got assigned to you two?" I said in annoyance.

Holley glanced at Finn then nodded.

"Terrific, I'm so happy to know that." I said sarcastically. "So where am I?"

"On a jet to Paris." Holley replied,

"Paris? Jet? WHAT?! So while I'm unconscious you guys drag me into a jet and force me to go with you to Paris?!" I shouted,

"Pretty much, yeah." Holley said as she typed on her keyboard.

"Would you keep in down in there? Some of us are trying to- oh I don't know... FLY A JET AND KEEP IT FROM CRASHING!" I heard a voice from the speaker above me.

"Don't worry Siddeley, the skies are clear... and we're not that loud!" Holley said.

"Siddeley?" Who's Siddeley?

"Pilot and old friend." Finn explained... sort of.

"Please... I'm not as old as Finn." Siddeley said.

I accidentally let out a laugh, so did Holley.

"Excuse me?" Finn said offended.

I heard something tapping the microphone then I heard Siddeley again, "Oops...uh... is this thing still on?... Sorry Finn old chap..."

Finn rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Terrible sense of humor Sid."

"Um... yeah okay... so wait, basically I have to stick with you until the school is rebuilt or whatever?" I asked.

Finn nodded. Seriously?! I turned around and walked back into the room with bed and flopped down on it. I have to stick with Finn until the school is rebuilt, it's bad enough he scares me, but now I have to stick with him!

I saw my emergency duffel bag on the floor and picked it up. I took my iPod out and started listening to music. I wonder what Paris is like...

* * *

Holley's POV

I glared at Finn, why did he lie to her like that? Finn looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you lie to her, Finn?" I asked quietly,

"I can't tell her the truth... at least not yet." Finn answered avoiding eye contact.

Whenever he avoids eye contact I can tell he's hiding a secret. Why does he always have to be so secretive?

"Finn, I've been your partner for a while now. I know can tell that you're hiding something." I said.

Finn turned around so his back was facing me. He didn't want to talk about it.

"We'll discuss this later Shiftwell... Kiara must not know that she is what we've been looking for." Finn said.

"Yes...sir." I said.

I know Kiara has something odd about her, but lying to her just doesn't feel right. She seems like a nice girl... sort of. I guess I can see Finn's side, if she only knew that she is a danger to everyone and everything she'd never be the same.

"I'm going to talk to her." I said getting up from my chair.

"Very well." Finn said still not turning around.

I walked into the room Kiara was in and found her lying down on the bed listening to music on her iPod. I knocked on the door, she glanced up at me and took an ear bud out.

"May I come in?" I asked politely,

"Yeah, sure." she said sitting up to face me.

I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. I could hear music blasting out from one ear bud. How do kids listen to this stuff? Too loud for my taste. We both just stared at the ground, then Kiara broke the silence.

"So...um..." she started.

"Look, I admit I was very surprised to meet you. At first I thought you were-"

"A freaky weirdo?" she interrupted,

"No...no! No! Of course not!" I lied.

Kiara looked skeptic.

"Okay yes, I thought you were a little freaky... and to be honest I don't really trust you but... I just want don't want you to be tense around us." I blurted out.

Kiara looked at me, then looked down at her iPod.

"It's not you I'm tense around..." she said quietly, "It's... him."

Finn? But he is such a nice guy. Why would anybody be uncomfortable around him? Kiara looked at me again, I could tell that she regretted telling me this.

"Look Kiara," I started, "Finn is a really nice guy and if you just give him a chance to prove it to you then maybe you wouldn't be so tense around him."

"Well my problems are all because of him!" Kiara shouted, "Because of him I had to turn into little-miss-normal! How would you feel if you had to change your appearance just to impress someone who doesn't even care about you? How would you feel if you couldn't be yourself just because one person says you can't?!"

I was shocked, Finn would never... he's not that kind of person to...

"What's wrong with being normal?" I asked a bit rudely.

"What's wrong with being me?" Kiara asked quietly.

Silence drooped over us, the only thing we heard were the sounds of the jet engines.

"Kiara..." I just had to do what had to be done, "Can you just please cooperate?"

"Fine... but only for the mission." she said.

"Thanks, now let's get you something other than those to wear." I said gesturing to her pajamas.

* * *

Kiara's POV

I walked out of the washroom which was right beside the room I was staying in. I wore a sweater, a pair of jeans and running shoes. The outfit was black, of course, my favourite colour. I went into the room and grabbed my duffel bag, I put the gadget belt on my waist, and the CHROME watch on my wrist. I looked down and noticed that the last thing I brought was my hair pin. The same one that helped me take down Finn. I stuffed it in my pocket and walked out.

Finn and Holley both looked at me as I walked into the room and sat down.

"Dark clothing...of course." I heard Holley mumble.

I rolled my eyes. I just noticed what she was wearing. Holley wore a magenta coloured top with blue jeans and brown sandals. She also wore some bracelets, a CHROME watch and a necklace. I also noticed that she had straight brown hair and green eyes...

"So... how much longer until we reach Paris?" I asked trying to make conversation,

"Depends... do you want to get there right now?" Siddeley asked through the speaker.

"Uh, sure. I guess so." I said, I noticed Holley and Finn exchanging glances. Something was up.

"Afterburners sir?" Siddeley asked,

"Is there any other way?" Finn replied flashing a smile.

I was so confused, what the heck are they talking about?!

"Wait... what's afterbur-"

"Hold on tight!" Siddeley said.

The next thing I knew I was slammed against the back of the room. the jet was speeding up way to fast! I couldn't feel my face! The jet seemed to being getting faster by every passing second. Just when it started, the jet came to a screeching halt. I flew from the back of the jet to the front of the pilot room, where Siddeley was. My face was slammed, once again, onto the front window. I slid down and let my head bang on the ground.

"We're here." Siddeley said happily, "Paris."

My whole body ached, why didn't anyone warn me?! I lifted my head and looked at Siddeley, he wore a silver jumpsuit and some cool-looking goggles.

"Like Finn said, terrible sense of humor Sid." I said as I let my head fall back on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Paris, The City of Love?

I don't own Cars or it's characters, it all belongs to DisneyPixar. I only own my OCs, like Kiara.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Kiara's POV

I walked out of the jet with a bandage on my forehead. I looked completely stupid, apparently I got a bruise from my little accident in the jet. I blame Siddeley! If he would have just told me what he meant by afterburners then maybe I-

"Ow!" I said.

I just noticed that I tripped on a step while going down the staircase and fell face first onto the ground. So much for just a small bruise.

"Kiara, are you alright?" Finn asked,

"Just fine!" I growled back.

Finn chuckled then helped me up. He dusted off my clothes and smiled. I hate it when he does that! And how dare he laugh at me! I looked at Holley who just rose an eyebrow. Okay, I guess I'm overreacting, maybe I have anger issues or something...

"Kiara, stay behind me." Finn said, "Don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone and don't wander off."

"Yes, father dearest." I said in a mocking tone, I'm not five years old!

"Most importantly don't scare anyone off." Holley said under her breath.

Finn glanced at her and gave a disapproving look, Holley lowered her head. We started walking through a bunch of street shops, while a bunch of the shop owners were trying to sell us useless stuff. Finn stopped, so did Holley. We arrived at a shop called Marché Aux Pièces. I saw a short man wearing a dark blue t-shirt and shorts. He had a bushy looking moustache and what looked like a broken foot or leg, poor guy.

"Kiara! Get back here now!" Finn whispered loudly,

"Why?" I asked.

The man looked at me and looked confused, then I saw his eyes widened. I turned around and saw a mirror behind me, and in the reflection were Finn and Holley! The man bolted out of there, Finn and Holley started chasing him and the next thing I knew I was being dragged along by Holley.

I stopped and glanced down the road, I tilted my head and saw another path. I decided to use that as a shortcut, I saw the man running and tripped him from under his feet. He fell onto his back on a stack of boxes, I quickly took my watch and used the feature that allowed me to shock people. I shocked him when suddenly Finn came out of no where and whacked my watch off!

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" I shouted,

"What were you thinking?!" Finn said angrily.

"But I thought-"

"Holley." Finn narrowed his eyes towards Tomber, Holley nodded and carried him into an empty garage.

Finn and I followed, he closed the door behind us while Holley set Tomber down on a chair.

"Again?!" he said looking at Holley,

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Holley shouted, then added quietly, "No matter how much I wanted to."

"Is that a threat?! Because I can sue you for threatening me!" Tomber said in his french accent,

"You know what? Maybe I should use my electro-shockers on you again! What do you think about that?!" Holley shouted,

"I think you're a lousy spy!" Tomber shouted back.

The two of them kept on arguing until Finn interrupted.

"Ahem! Would you two cease with the arguing?! Holley we're here on important business not to threaten my informant. Tomber we're on a mission, this is not an opportunity to insult my partner. Understood?" Finn said.

Holley and Tomber gave each other a death glare before mumbling, "Fine."

Tomber looked at me and scowled, "Newbie, eh? Finn, she is a teenager! What have you been teaching her?!"

"Deja vu much?" Holley mumbled.

"That's not important, Tomber we need some information on two villans who have recently escaped prison." Finn said professionally.

Why would this Tomber guy know anything about Finn and Holley's mission? I was about to ask when Holley interrupted me.

"Tomber is his secret informant." Holley said glaring at Tomber.

Tomber glared back at Holley then looked at me and squinted his eyes.

"C'est un tres bizarre." he said in french.

Great! As if I didn't already have enough people to say that I'm different! Why doesn't someone just take a picture and send it to everyone in the world?!

"Tu est un crepes!" I said, even though I didn't know a lot of french.

Finn, Holley and Tomber stared at me like I was stupid.

"You just said that Tomber was a pancake." Holley said.

I felt so embarrassed, I called Tomber a pancake?! I glanced at Holley and noticed that she was smirking at Tomber. Finn let out a small chuckle before returning to their 'important business.'

"Anyway, I have been noticing a few lemons in these parts of Paris, they always meet near the Eiffel Tower." Tomber said, "And to get in you have to show them a secret symbol. So far that's all I know."

"Secret symbol? Have you ever seen the symbol?" Finn asked,

"No, it's written in invisible ink or something." Tomber replied. "I don't exactly know but you need a special type of liquid to reveal it."

My mind drifted off. So this is what Paris is like... rude french people... well actually a lot of them are pretty nice, just not Tomber. I wonder how he broke his leg... Anyway, thinking back why didn't Finn just tell me that he was his informant? I would have backed off if I knew, and now he thinks I'm a freak. I know before I said that I didn't care but now I'm not so sure...

"Thanks Tomber, we'll be leaving now." Finn said, "Kiara, let's go... Kiara?"

I jerked my head up and saw everyone leaving, I quickly ran out the door but tripped. Finn turned around to see if I was behind him and... I fell on him. We both landed on the ground with a loud thud. Wow I'm usually not this clumsy... actually I'm not clumsy at all! Suddenly I realized that I was lying down on Finn's chest. I quickly got off and stood up, Finn brushed the dirt of his suit and looked at me concerned.

"Are you hurt?" he asked,

"No..." I said quietly.

Finn looked doubtful but continued walking. I looked back and saw Tomber smirking... wait a minute. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Did you trip me?!" I asked angrily,

"Maybe." he smirked, "Are you blushing?"

What?! Me? Why would I be blushing?!

"No!" I said releasing him, "Why would I?"

"You like Finn McMissile, just like every other girl." Tomber smirked again,

"Eww! Why would you even think that?! I do not like Finn and I never will!" I shouted,

"That's what you're saying now, but the next time we meet you two might be-"

"You know, I think I'll ask Holley if I can borrow her electro-shockers. I really need a some practice, know anyone who might wanna be the practicing dummy?" I asked in a threatening tone.

Tomber had a horrified expression on his face, "You wouldn't."

"Holley wouldn't mind." I smirked then walked away.

* * *

When I got back to the jet I could see Holley typing on a laptop, Finn fixing some gadgets that were on a table and Siddeley checking the controls.

"Um... aren't we going to fly someplace else?" I asked.

"No, we're going to stay in Paris for a little while and investigate." Holley said.

"Well where are we going to stay?" I asked,

"Hotel." Siddeley answered.

Well I was expecting everyone to be busy chatting about important stuff but since no one was talking I decided to just sit and down and rest for a little bit. I glanced at Finn again and thought about what Tomber and Holley had said.

_"Finn is a really nice guy and if you just give him a chance to prove it to you then maybe you wouldn't be so tense around him."_

_ "You like Finn McMissile, just like every other girl."_

Finn looked at me, I saw his mouth move but I couldn't hear anything coming.

"Kiara!" he said loudly,

"What?!" I jumped in my seat,

"We're going to the hotel in three hours." Finn informed me, "So be ready."

I nodded then slumped into my seat. I do not like Finn McMissile, I hate him! I closed my eyes and continued to convince myself that I didn't like Finn. He is much older than me, probably married. Why would Tomber even think that I like Finn? He is what they call 'The Master Spy' and like I said before I'm just a high schooler. I don't have any feelings towards him... at least, not that I know of... I wonder if I really was blushing when Tomber tripped me...

But my dream... I can't trust him even if this is just a mission, even if I have to stay with him until the school is rebuilt. I can never trust him, my dream felt too real and I have to go with my instincts. I slowly drifted off to sleep still thinking about Finn.

_ "You like Finn McMissile, just like every other girl."_

* * *

Finn's POV

After finishing the gadget I was working on I sat down and looked at the time. One hour, I still have some time. I looked at Holley whose eyes were still glued to her laptop.

"Holley would you like to take a break and get some fresh air?" I asked.

Holley looked up from the screen and thought for a moment.

"I suppose so." she said getting up.

I was about to ask Kiara when I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I don't really blame her, there's nothing entertaining for her to do on this mission, let alone safe...

Holley and I walked out of the jet with Siddeley. They looked at city, both deep in thought.

"So what do you think of Kiara?" I asked them trying to make conversation.

Holley hesitated to answer.

"I think she's a sweet kid." Siddeley said, "A little grumpy though."

Holley rolled her eyes and said, "You think every kid is sweet Siddeley... except for your baby cousin."

"My baby cousin is anything but sweet." Siddeley mumbled.

I cleared my throat hoping to get their attention, they both looked at me and stopped talking.

"What about you Holley? What do you think of Kiara?" I asked,

"She's... nice..." she answered,

"Miss Shiftwell, I know you're lying." I said.

"Do you really want to know what I think?"

"Yes." I answered firmly.

"I don't trust her Finn! I never did, ever since we picked her up from the school, ever since the incident with the lemons. How can I trust her? Forgive me for being rude but, she does not belong with us or anyone!" Holley shouted.

Siddeley looked surprised, I was too but I didn't change my facial expression.

"I see..." I said quietly,

"I'm sorry sir but she is the threat, and if you've forgotten the reason why she's even with us then I suggest you ask CHROME. She's the one they want..." Holley said sternly,

"If I may, how is Kiara a threat? Other than her appearance she looks normal to me." Siddeley said.

I was about to answer when we all heard a loud thud from inside the jet. We all ran inside and were shocked to find Kiara sprawled on the ground covered in the dark shadow, like earlier.

"Kiara..." I said,

"This is what I meant Siddeley." Holley said looking worried.

I picked up Kiara's left hand like before and gently squeezed it. Siddeley looked at Kiara and also looked worried.

"What happened to her? Why is she like this?" he slowly asked.

I didn't say anything, now I was certain I knew this girl from somewhere. Why couldn't I just remember?

"No! Get away from me! Get away Finn!" Kiara shouted in her sleep.

Siddeley and Holley looked at me, I kept my eyes glued on Kiara. This is the second time she's done this and I needed to know why.

* * *

_Kiara's Dream_

_ Just a normal day at CHROME academy, I lay down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly everything turned dark, I saw a dark figure standing in front of my bed with a sinister grin on his face._

_ "Who are you?!" I shouted._

_ The figure just laughed evilly and pulled out something from his pocket. It looked like a remote control or something. He pointed the device at me, his evil smile getting bigger. The dark figure pressed the big red button on it and like I said before, big red buttons are never good. My body suddenly felt cold and weak as if I were dead._

_ "No... stop! STOP IT!" I shouted, I was losing control of my body, I could feel something else trying to take over._

_ "I control you now." the dark figure said._

_ I couldn't recognize the voice but I knew it sounded familiar. Suddenly a familiar face came and grabbed the remote. It was Finn! The dark figure let out another evil laugh before vanishing._

_ "Finn! I'm so glad you came!" I said hugging him._

_ My body was still aching though... To my surprise Finn pushed me away, I landed hard on my back and groaned from the pain._

_ "F-Finn?" I asked,_

_ "The experiment isn't stable... it has lost control." Finn said looking at me in the eye._

_ "What? What are you-"_

_ Finn started attacking me! He punched me in the stomach and then threw me against a wall... that just happened to randomly appear there. I lay on the ground, pain surging through my body. I saw Finn walking towards me with something sharp in his right hand._

_ "No... please stop... Get away from me!" I groaned._

_ Finn ignored me and knelt down. I saw that what he was holding was a needle with some sort of liquid in it. He injected it in my neck, I suddenly felt the pain increasing._

_ Then I did something that surprised me... I was crying. Tears ran down me cheeks as I felt the pain. Finn sat down and started... stroking my hair?!_

_ "Sshh..." he said, "Trust me... Kiara... Trust me"_

_ I closed my eyes and focused all the energy I had left in my left hand. I punched Finn hard in the stomach._

_ "Get away Finn!" I shouted._

_ Finn got up and walked away. Everything caught on fire... just like before and Finn's voice echoed everywhere._

_ "Trust me... Kiara... Trust me... Kiara."_

Kiara. Kiara! KIARA!

* * *

Kiara's POV

"KIARA!" I heard someone shout.

I slowly opened my eyes and came face-to-face with... Siddeley?

"What the-? AAAHHHH!" I screamed, I punched Siddeley hard on the face.

"Ahh! My nose!" he said putting his right hand on his face, "What was that for?!"

"Heh... sorry... reflexes..." I said guilty, "But more importantly, what the heck were you doing?!"

"I was trying to wake you up, it's almost dinner time." Siddeley said.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a bedroom. Everything looked fancy and expensive. I looked at Siddeley who was poking his nose and flinching by the pain.

"I think you broke it." Siddeley grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject, "Where am I?"

"The hotel, while you were asleep we brought you here and got our rooms. You and Finn are sharing this one while Holley and I are sharing the other." he explained, then said, "I'll going to the kitchen to see if there's any ice in the refrigerator."

"Oh... okay." I said laying back down.

I closed my eyes again and thought about my dre-

"WAIT, WHAT?!" I shouted bolting up.

I scrambled to get out of the bed but my leg caught on one of the blankets and I fell... face first... Again?! I ran into the living room and found Siddeley sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to his nose.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I CAN'T SHARE A ROOM WITH FINN!" I shouted.

Siddeley had an awkward look on his face, I saw his eyes narrow. I turned around and saw Finn and Holley sitting on the couch across from his. I felt my face flush... Shoot!

"Um... Heh... Hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Good evening Kiara..." Finn said, "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine..." I said, okay now I'm really scared of this guy. "A-and you?"

"I'm quite alright." Finn smiled.

Something didn't feel right, I looked at Siddeley who was still worrying about his nose. Then I looked at Holley who was avoiding eye contact.

"So... when's dinner?" I asked,

"We could go now if you want." Holley said quietly.

"Sure..." I said then walked back into the room.

Why am I sharing a room with Finn?! Why not Holley or even Siddeley? I wouldn't mind either of them, but why him?!

"Did you tell her?" I heard Holley say,

"No... Finn told me not to." Siddeley said, he sounded... guilty.

"Finn, you have to tell her." Holley said, "I don't trust her... but I can't handle lying to her either."

"Miss Shiftwell, if I told her she could be in more danger than she already is." Finn said sternly.

"But... isn't she a danger to everyone else?" Siddeley asked,

"Yes, CHROME sent us on this mission for one purpose, but I not only want to protect the people around Kiara, I want to protect **her** as well." Finn said.

Protect me? From what? Why are they keeping secrets from me?... I'm a danger to everyone? Questions started forming in my head as I kept on listening.

"For now... just make sure that she doesn't suspect anything." Finn said,

"She's going to find out eventually..." Siddeley said quietly,

"...I know... but I can't risk it right now."

I'm a danger to everyone... Finn knows something about me... Their all hiding something from me. My hands formed into fists, if their not going to tell me then I'll just have to find out by myself. I heard footsteps coming so I jumped onto the bed and turned so that my back was facing the door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Holley say as she knocked,

"Sure..." I said turning around and sitting up.

Holley stood in front of me looking at the ground, "We're leaving for dinner... Finn said to dress formal because this a five-star hotel and everyone will not be wearing casual clothing." she informed me.

"Oh... but I have nothing formal to wear..." I said,

"I'll figure something out." Holley said turning around to leave, "Oh, and Sid has something to tell you."

"Why me?!" I heard Siddeley shout from the living room.

"Because we had a vote!" Holley shouted back.

Siddeley was pushed into the room by Holley. I shrugged and waited for him to stop pounding on the door.

"Are you done?" I asked.

Siddeley turned around and had a terrified expression on his face.

"Uh... since we don't want to draw attention to ourselves... it would be best if you... change your appearance once more." Siddeley said then shouted, "Don't kill me!"

Again?! I felt so angry that I had to punch something that wasn't expensive... or Siddeley's face. I screamed and stormed out of the room. I entered the washroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Siddeley's POV

"Well that went better than I expected." Holley said walking back into the room,

"At least she didn't punch me in the face again." I said holding my nose, "So what do you have for her to wear?"

"I guess she could borrow one of my dresses..." Holley said,

"But wouldn't it be kind of big on her." I asked.

Holley said nothing then shouted, "Are you calling me fat?!"

"What?! No! that's not what I-"

Suddenly Holley slapped me across the face. Why am I always the one getting hurt? Finn came running into the room to see what was happening.

"What going on in here?" he asked.

I was about to answer when Holley spoke first, "Siddeley called me fat!"

"No I didn't!" I shouted back.

Finn looked at both of us sternly, "This isn't the right time to be discussing this."

"Sorry sir." Holley and I both said.

Finn nodded then walked up to me and slapped me across the face too, causing both of my cheeks to turn red.

"Ow! Would you two stop slapping me?!" I shouted, "As if my nose didn't already hurt."

Kiara suddenly came out of the washroom, she took one look and asked, "Uh... Why does Siddeley look like a cherry?"

I glared at Holley who glared back at me.

"Kiara, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Finn said trying to reason with her. "We have nothing against you, but if you go out in public like that people would get suspicious and our whole mission would be-"

"compromised..." Kiara finished.

For a split second I swear I saw her eyes soften.

"Fine..." Kiara said, "But I still want to know why Siddeley looks like a cherry."

* * *

Kiara's POV

I have absolutely nothing to wear, how am I supposed to go to a formal dinner event when I don't have anything formal to wear? I glanced at Holley who was still looking through some clothes in her suitcase. I didn't know spies carried suitcases with them, I always thought spies were supposed to pack light.

"Okay, how about this one?" she said pulling out a short pink dress.

"Too much pink." I said.

Holley pulled out a green dress with lots of accessories attached to it.

"Too fancy." I said,

"Well there has to be something." Holley said, "Wait... I've got one last dress that you might like."

This better be good, I admit, I am picky but she can't honestly expect me to wear those girl-ish dresses! Bleh!

"How about this one?" she said pulling the dress out, "It's a little big, but I can tailor it for you. I know from experience."

"It's... actually not as bad as the other ones." I said, "Kay, I'll wear this."

"Then we're all set! I'm going to tell Finn and Sid!" Holley squealed with glee then walked out.

No offense or anything, but she's kind of girly. Still she is smart, and she's accomplished a lot of missions with Finn. I guess I can respect her for that. We're going to eat dinner in like ten minutes and everyone treats it as if it's some big party event. I mean, it's not _that_ important... is it?

* * *

? POV

"Do you have her location yet?" I asked sternly,

"N-no... boss... sorry." _he_ said trembling,

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't get this plot going! Find her and bring her to me!" I shouted angrily. "It's not that hard to kidnap a seventeen-year-old girl is it?!"

"But boss! Grem and Acer both said that she was with those stupid spies!" _he_ said again,

"McMissile and Shiftwell? Well kill them! They will just get in the way and besides, they're better off dead if they knew what the girl could do." I said.

"But, it seems she taken a liking to Finn McMissile." a familiar german accent said from the shadows.

Suddenly I came up with the most ingenious plan. A sinister grin slowly formed onto my face.

"Well that changes everything." I said evilly.

I took a picture of a little girl with purple hair and red eyes. She looks so innocent, it's always the quiet ones who turn out to be the most deadliest people. I took out a match and set the picture on fire.

"Find her location..." I ordered one of the lemon guards.

I wonder how **she** feels about destruction.

* * *

You probably already know who's POV it is.

Please Review ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: I think I like him

This chapter was supposed to have song lyrics in it but I didn't know if that was allowed so just listen to the song 'Can I Have this Dance' by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron while reading this chapter. I'm not really a big fan of High School Musical, in fact this is the only song I actually like.

I do not own Cars or its characters. I only own my OCs.

Hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

Finn's POV

I walked out of the bathroom wearing a black tuxedo and a pale blue bow tie. I must say, this is a bit uncomfortable and not what I would normally wear.

"Finn, could you come over here for a second?" Siddeley asked.

I walked over to him and saw that his silver tie was all knotted up and, apparently, stuck around his neck.

"Sid? What have you done?" I asked quickly undoing the knot.

"I tried doing it on my own... for once." he said embarrassed.

"This knot is really tight, your lucky Holley isn't here to see this." I said finally getting the knot undone.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Siddeley said in a serious tone.

"Why of course."

"I know you've asked me and Holley this, but... What do _you_ think of Kiara?" he asked.

What do I think of her? She's just a young girl who is somehow caught up in this mess. I think she shouldn't even be on this mission with us, it's just too dangerous for her and people around her. She's different in so many ways that I can't explain, but I know for absolute sure that there is nothing wrong with her...

"I think that she is just a young teenager." I answered, taking the silver tie off Siddeley's neck.

"Yes, but I mean... how do you feel about her?"

I froze, the tie fell onto the ground out of my grasp. I was shocked that Siddeley would ask something like that.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully,

"Lately I've noticed that you seem... tense around her. Sometimes it seems that you don't even want to be around her."

I thought for a moment. Throughout this whole experience I've been thinking about Kiara. However, I've never actually thought about how I feel towards her...

"Finn, I know you said friendships are dangerous... and I know that you know from experience..." Siddeley said slowly.

I immediately thought about Agent Turbo. I knew that Siddeley was talking about him. My first and best friend ever since I can remember. I still remember that day, the day he...

"But Kiara is not my friend, she is just a girl who the lemons attacked and are possibly after. We are the agents that were assigned to this mission, to protect her. She is nothing more." I said sternly picking up the tie. "Once the mission is over, we will move on. She will continue her life, as will we."

"But sir, I-"

"End of discussion!" I said raising my voice.

Siddeley bowed his head in defeat, "Yes sir."

"Good, now I'm going to check up on Holley and Kiara." I said walking towards the bedroom.

"For now..." I managed to hear him mumble.

I do not have feelings for Kiara, I refuse to, for her safety... I lightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Kiara, are you almost finished?" I asked,

"Yeah, almost." I heard her say.

I walked back into the main room and saw Holley on the couch talking to Siddeley about something. Siddeley narrowed his eyes towards me causing Holley to turn around.

"Hello Miss Shiftwell." I said, "You look lovely tonight."

She wore a short magenta coloured dress with a few designs on it. She also wore some purple bracelets and a green emerald necklace.

"Thanks Finn, you too. I'm sure Kiara would love-" Siddeley coughed loudly interrupting her.

Holley looked at Siddeley with a confused look on her face. I don't know what they were talking about but it didn't seem important at the moment. I heard footsteps coming towards the main room so I turned around and there stood Kiara.

* * *

Kiara's POV

I walked into the main room, Finn turned around and smiled at me. Holley and Siddeley did the same. I walked towards them trying to avoid their stares, it was kind of weird wearing a dress, maybe because I've never actually worn one. I wore a simple black dress that reached up to my feet. I dyed my hair black this time and wore contacts that made my eyes look brown. And on my left wrist was a shiny white bracelet.

We all just stood there for a few minutes, no one said anything, but I did notice that behind Finn, Holley and Siddeley were whispering something to each other. I felt really weird just standing there in a dress so I decided to get going.

"So...um... are we going now?" I asked,

"Yes... of course." Finn said opening the door, "Ladies first." he said gesturing to me and Holley.

As we all got into the elevator I could have sworn I saw Holley smirk at me. Why? I don't know but I had a feeling that I'd find out eventually. When we got down I followed Finn and Siddeley through the lobby. They stopped walking in front of the entrance to the restaurant.

"So... this is the place?" I asked, I peeked inside and saw a bunch of other people wearing formal clothing.

"Yes, now keep close and don't talk to anyone." Finn told me.

I rolled my eyes as we walked in.

"So... is this like a dinner party or something?" I asked,

"Actually it is, it's just a small gathering. All the people here are CHROME agents." Finn told me. "The purpose of this gathering is to exchange important information from one agent to another."

"Really? Wait, so why didn't you tell me earlier? Then I wouldn't have had to dye my hair again!" I said,

"Keep your voice down, the reason I didn't tell you is because you would have never agreed to, unless it would have been in a public area." Finn whispered, "And besides, I don't trust anyone, not even CHROME."

"Oh..." I said.

So... Finn doesn't trust anyone? What about his family? Doesn't he trust them? Or friends... like Holley and Siddeley... does he trust them?

"Agent McMissile! Is that you?" a female voice said.

We both turned around and saw a women who looked like she was in her twenties and was wearing a sparkling red dress.

"Hello Miss Sharpski, nice to see you again." Finn said shaking her hand.

I looked around and noticed people staring at me. It was probably because I was the only teenager there. Even though my appearance was normal I still stuck out because of my age. Once again I felt like an outcast.

"I'd like you to meet Kiara, she is the daughter of a friend of mine." I heard Finn say.

I turned around and saw Finn gesturing to me. I looked at Agent Sharpski and held out my hand.

"Hi... nice to meet you." I said trying to resist rolling my eyes.

I don't know why but, I just got a really bad feeling about her. Agent Sharpski eyed me before shaking my hand. I could tell that she didn't like me, I didn't like her but I didn't want to be rude... at least not in front of Finn... again...

"So... Finn what am I supposed to-"

"Finn, it's been too long, we have to catch up." Miss Sharpski said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away.

Talk about rude! Now what am I supposed to do?! I looked around and noticed that Holley and Siddeley had left to talk to other people too. Great, so I'm all alone, I can't talk to anyone and I have nothing to do!

I looked around and saw a some chairs lined up against the wall. I walked over and sat down. This is so boring, I looked around the room and saw Siddeley talking to Holley about something while looking at Finn. Those two are up to something but it doesn't seem to matter right now...

I started thinking about Finn... Tomber said that I like him just like every other girl... Which means a bunch of other girls go crazy for Finn. But I don't even like him! I was forced into this... and besides my dreams are telling me not to trust him, sounds weird I know, but still!

"Oh Finn, you are so funny!" I heard Miss Sharpski say, then laugh really loudly.

Really? No offense to her but she sounds so stupid. I know she's much older than me but she sounded like someone who breathed in helium. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, she acts just like the girls at my school.

"Hello Kiara." Siddeley said sitting down beside me.

"Hey Sid..." I said not taking my eyes off Finn. "So what were you and Holley talking about?" I asked,

"Oh... nothing..." he said.

I could tell he was lying.

"Liar." I said still not looking at him.

"Okay, you got me... Why are you sitting here alone?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be with Finn?"

I finally took my eyes off Finn and looked at Siddeley.

"He has better things to do." I said bitterly, then added. "And besides I'm bored, there's nothing better to do."

Siddeley looked around the room while I glanced at Finn again. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, no surprise. Why do his expressions have to be so... unreadable?

"You could eat, it is a dinner party after all." Siddeley suggested,

"Not hungry."

"You could talk to some other agents."

"Finn told me not to talk to anyone."

"Well... the only other thing you could do is... dance." Siddeley said.

Dance? Really? No one was really dancing to the music, it wasn't really those types of dinner parties for people to dance to.

"No one's dancing and besides... I don't even know how to." I said.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Siddeley said mischievously then got up and walked away.

He's weird. Sometimes he's serious, other times he's not. But I knew that Siddeley was up to something, and I knew it had something to do with me. And unfortunately I was right.

"Come on you lot! Let's get this party started!" Siddeley said jumping on the stage where the band was.

"This isn't a party Sid, it's a dinner event." I shouted, a few people looked at me including Finn but I ignored them.

"Well at least dance." he said, then turned towards the band. "Hit it!"

He's not gonna sing is he? Yup. He just started singing. I looked around and saw some people looking at Siddeley as if he had three heads, I guess people here don't like dancing.

"What is he doing?" Holley said walking up to me,

"I have absolutely no idea." I said. "I didn't know Siddeley could sing."

"Neither did I, but apparently he can." Holley laughed,

"He wanted me to dance and when I said no one was, he got up and started all of this." I explained.

Holley sat down beside me and looked at Finn who was still with Miss Sharpski.

"You like him, don't you." Holley said quietly.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, people turned and looked at me. I just glared not caring if I was being rude, although I knew I would regret it later.

"How can you assume that? First Tomber, now you? I do not like Finn!" I said lowering my voice to a whisper. "I've only met him just a few days ago and besides, he's like ten years older than me. Oh, and I hate him if you haven't forgotten!"

Holley's expression stayed the same, but I knew she was surprised by what I was saying.

"So... you don't care if he chats with Agent Sharpski over there?" Holley asked gesturing towards Miss Sharpski, then continued, "I hope I'm not being rude but, I really think that you do like him."

What was Holley thinking? I looked at Finn again who was laughing at whatever that obnoxious agent had to say. Back on the jet, there was a moment when I actually felt something for Finn... I questioned myself about my feelings towards him, not that I have any...

Siddeley finished singing then walked back over to me and Holley.

"See? A few people were dancing." Siddeley smiled,

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"I'm going to sing another song but I need a partner for the duet, could one of you please do it." he asked.

Holley and I looked at each other, I guess we were both thinking the same thing because none of us volunteered.

"Please!" he asked again but more desperately.

"Sore throat." I lied, Siddeley turned to look at Holley,

"Wha- Me? Sid, I can't sing!" she protested,

"Nonsense!" Siddeley said then grabbed Holley's wrist and dragged her onto the stage.

"Help!" she squeaked,

"Sorry." I said then smirked.

Siddeley and Holley walked onto the stage. Siddeley looked excited while Holley looked like someone got on her last nerve, and I'm guessing it was Sid.

"You might want to get a partner for this dance," Siddeley said looking directly at me, "because let me tell you, we're going to take it slow. Enjoy!"

The band started playing- Oh no... no, no, no! Not this song, anything but this song!

**(Sid and Holley are supposed to be singing the song because it's a duet. But their not a couple! Holley is still with Mater!)**

* * *

Finn's POV

I cannot believe Siddeley is actually singing! He's never been this brave enough, he must have a good reason. I looked at the stage and saw Miss Shiftwell there looking liked she'd been forced to sing. Come to think of it I've never heard her sing. The band started playing again to a familiar tune.

"Oh, I know this song! Come on let's dance!" Miss Sharpski said grabbing my hand and running where the other agents were dancing.

As I followed I noticed Kiara sitting on a chair against the wall, she looked at me then turned away. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to stay with her, how rude of me to just leave her there.

"Excuse me." I said walking away,

"But Finn!" I heard her say.

I walked up to Kiara and smiled. Since there was nothing for her to do I suggested that we dance. She looked shocked by my suggestion.

"But I can't dance." she said,

"Nonsense!" I said taking her hand and leading her towards the crowd of other dancing agents.

"Are you and Sid brothers or something?" she asked,

"No, why?"

"Because you dragged me onto the dance floor just like how Siddeley dragged Holley onto the stage." she said.

I chuckled, I guess Siddeley and I are like brothers. I held Kiara's left hand with my right and put my other hand on her waist. She flinched as I did. The song began.

Kiara's POV

I can't believe I let Finn drag me onto the dance floor, why did I even agree to dance with him?! I looked up at Finn, his eyes were locked on mine just like the song said. I felt so nervous, what if I screwed up? What if I tripped?! Suddenly, I felt as if all the stress I was feeling just... slipped away... I felt as if me and Finn were the only ones in the room that were dancing.

When the song finished everyone clapped while Siddeley and Holley bowed. Finn let go of my hand and I rushed back to my seat. Oh my gosh! I was blushing! I just knew it! I just danced with Finn and I actually felt something for him. That's it... I just can't deny it... I think I like Finn. Okay, now I know I'm crazy. Holley sat down beside me blushing.

"Hey Holley," I said trying to hide my blush, "You were great! I didn't know you could sing that well."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I can't believe it, I sang in front of a crowd. I'm not that type to stand out." she said burying her face in hers hands.

Then she jolted up and grabbed my arm, "Kiara, you danced with Finn!"

"Holley, I think I do like Finn!" I said quietly,

"That's great!"

"That's terrible!"

"What's terrible?" Finn said,

"The fact the I li- hi Finn!" I said quickly realizing that Finn just suddenly appeared in front of us.

Holley smirked then walked away, "I'll leave you two alone." she whispered to me.

I've never felt like this before, I feel so different. Feelings that I never thought I would feel. This is just too much for me, a part of me is still telling me not to trust him, another is shouting at me and saying that I should hate him for what he's done. But the part that I'm feeling right now is saying that I really like him and that I should trust him with my life.

"You see? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Finn said, "You danced perfectly out there."

"Thanks." I said, I didn't want to look into his eyes again, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Can I go back to the hotel room? I don't feel so well..." I said,

"Well then I'll come with you." he said getting up.

I was going to protest but then Miss Sharpski came up to the both of us looking frustrated.

"Where are you going?" she asked,

"Kiara is feeling a bit ill, so we're just going to go back our hotel." Finn answered, but he sounded kind of annoyed.

"Oh... okay then, I'll see you later then." she said glaring at me.

I happily glared back! If she thinks that she can just take Finn away then she's got another thing coming!

"Yeah, don't count on it." I growled,

"I'm sorry, what was that?!" she said angrily.

Oh, I see how it is! She wants to pick a fight with me! WELL BRING IT ON SISTER! I was going to beat the living cra-...abs, the living crabs out of her when Finn took my hand and gave a disapproving look.

"It was nice speaking with you again Agent Sharpski, I do hope we meet again soon." he said politely.

As we exited the building I noticed Finn talking to Holley and Siddeley.

"Kiara isn't feeling well so we're going back." I heard him say, "Be sure to get the microchip with the right information. I will see you tomorrow."

We entered the elevator and waited for it to reach our floor. I glanced at Finn who was staring directly at the doors deep in thought.

"So much for a dinner party, we didn't even get to eat." I said breaking the silence, "You know I could have walked up here by myself right?"

"I am aware of that, but you can never be to sure." Finn said.

"Okay."

The rest of the way up was just silence. When we got to our floor Finn looked uneasy.

"Something wrong?" I asked,

"No..." he answered.

I shrugged and we walked towards our hotel room. Once we got in I sat down on the couch. Finn went into the bedroom and silently closed the door. I really just needed to get away from him, so I slipped out of the room and into the hallway.

"It's quiet, too quiet." I said.

I smiled to myself, I've always wanted to say that. I walked down the hallway towards the elevator. That's when I noticed something shiny at the end of the hallway. It looked like a person... in a green jumpsuit. Suddenly it came to me, that's Acer! Oh no, oh no, no, no! What the heck is he doing here?! He turned and locked his eyes with mine, he grinned evilly then took out what looked like a phone.

"Ey! I found her! Get to floor eleven now!" I heard him say then he hung up.

The next thing I knew he was running towards me. Luckily the elevator door opened and I quickly ran in. The door closed just in time for me to see Acer trip and fall. Karma. I pressed a button with the number four on it and quietly waited for the door to open again.

As I waited I started thinking about the lemon dude. Why was he here? Why was he chasing me?! Questions formed in my head, I had to tell someone, anyone! The door opened again and I ran, I knew that there would be more of those lemons guys out there. I ran to the end of the hallway until I reached the emergency stairway, once I got there I shut the door. I stopped for a few minutes to catch my breath, then suddenly I heard someone talking. Leaning my head close to the door I recognized two of the voices.

"Well? Did you find her?!" I heard Grem say,

"Yeah, she was on the eleventh floor, then she ran to the elevator. I dunno where she is now." Acer said,

"Well tell the other guys to spread out and find her!" Grem shouted,

"Keep your voice down! Do ya wanna get us caught?! If the girl is here then the spies could be here!" Acer shouted back.

They were looking for me, and worse they know that Finn, Holley and Sid are with me. I have to warn them, but first I have to get away. I ripped off the outer layer of the dress to reveal an inner layer of the dress that reached my knees. I also ripped of the sleeves so that they now reached up to my elbows. I took out the contacts and threw them on the ground. I was now wearing a new, better-looking, dress with my gadget belt around my waist and some black boots.

What? If I kept on running in the original dress I would tripped! And besides, I don't think Holley would mind... I hope. I ran to the ground floor where the dinner event was still going on. I entered the room and bumped into Miss Sharpski, ugh! She's the last person I wanted to see right now, other than Finn.

"Oh, it's you. Where's Finn?" she asked rudely,

"He's not here, he's sleeping." I lied,

"But he told me that you were sick and that you needed to go upstairs. You lied!" she said angrily.

I didn't have time for this, there are lemons in the building and no matter how much I wanna punch her in the face, I can't.

"Someone's catching on, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Listen you little brat, I've known Finn for about ten years and if you think that just because you're younger, you can get all his attention then you're wrong. Finn is mine." she said in a low threatening voice.

Woah, she's obviously gone crazy.

"Are you drunk?" I asked smirking, "Cause you've obviously got serious problems."

I walked away leaving her even more angry. Pushing through the crowd of agents I eventually found Holley and Siddeley. Siddeley looked happy to see that I was alright while Holley looked shocked at what I did to her dress, heh...oops?

"Kiara, what did you do to my dress?!" she asked,

"That's not important now, I have something important to tell you both." I said quietly making sure the other agents weren't listening, "There are lemons in the hotel and they're looking for me!"

Holley and Siddeley exchanged nervous glances before nodding to me.

"Then we have to go and stop them from whatever their doing." Holley said,

"Did you tell Finn about this?" Siddeley asked.

I felt my face flush again and just because I heard his name! I swear, I might be turning into Agent Sharpski. I shook my head no.

"But I'm going to now." I said,

"Good, we'll meet at your hotel room then spread out to find them. Do you know how many are out there?"

"No, the only ones that I know that are here are Grem and Acer."

"What about the agents here?" Siddeley asked,

"I guess, they'll just have to stay out of it." Holley said as the three of us made our way out of the room.

I walked into the elevator, just before it closed Holley said to me, "Kiara if you see any lemons,"

"We give you permission to 'kick their butts' as you would put it." Siddeley smiled.

The elevator doors closed, luckily I quickly made it back to my hotel room without any lemon problems. I looked around but didn't see Finn anywhere, he must still be in the bedroom. I walked over to his room and opened the door. Huge mistake, I suddenly came face-to-face with Finn. You'd probably being thinking, what's so bad about that? Well the bad thing was that he was shirtless! The only thing he had on were his pants and a big bandage on his left shoulder.

I just stood there wide-eyed while Finn looked calm, but inside I could tell that he was also embarrassed.

"I... uh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean, I did but not like..." Then I fainted, pretty stupid but I couldn't help it!

* * *

No POV

Kiara slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she noticed that she was in her own bedroom. She looked to her left and saw Finn sitting on a chair staring at her. Luckily this time he was wearing a shirt.

"How long was I out?" she asked,

"About ten minutes, why?" Finn asked.

"Good," Kiara said getting out of bed and straighten out her wrinkled dress, "Because I came to tell you that there are lemons in the hotel, I already told Holley and Sid, their going to be here any minute to meet with us so we can make a plan."

Finn narrowed his eyes at Kiara's dress. "Emergency protocol." Kiara said.

Kiara looked at Finn deep in thought then her eyes widened, "Omigosh! Finn, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't know you were changing, and it was so not right for me to just open the door without knocking. I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

To Kiara's surprise Finn chuckled, then gave her a soft smile.

"It's fine, anyone could have made the same mistake. Be happy that it wasn't Siddeley." Finn said, "He would have 'freaked out' if you saw him shirtless."

Kiara giggled then bit her tongue, the two sat in silence until they heard a knock at the door. Finn quickly got up and walked towards the door with Kiara following closely behind. Finn opened the door to let Holley and Siddeley walk in. The group all sat on the couches planning on how to catch the lemons without letting them take Kiara.

"On our way up here Siddeley and I have placed security cameras everywhere on every floor." Holley informed them.

Holley took out her laptop and showed them multiple screens.

"Good work Miss Shiftwell, you stay here and monitor the cameras while Kiara, Siddeley and I go out to execute the plan." Finn said,

"Are all your communicators on?" he asked everyone.

They revealed tiny earpieces to show him that they were ready.

"Great, now let's go beat up those lemons!" Kiara said punching her fists together, "Ow."

"Wait, I have a question." Siddeley said, "Can I have some lemonade?"

Everyone facepalmed then shouted, "No!"

* * *

Please review! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Attack of the Lemons

Warning: Violence and blood in one part...sorta...

I do not own Cars or its characters. I only own my OCs, like Kiara.

* * *

Holley's POV

After Finn, Kiara and Siddeley left I went into the kitchen to get some lemonade. Lemons are bad, but lemonade is delicious! I sat down and turned on my communicator.

"Kiara, are you on the second floor?" I asked,

"Yup, I haven't seen any lemons yet, are Finn and Sid where they need to be?" she asked,

"I'll check," I said then pressed something on my laptop. "Siddeley, are you on the seventh floor?"

"Yes, no sight of lemons... yet." he said.

Then I contacted Finn.

"Finn are you on the fourth floor?" I asked.

For a few moments I didn't hear anything. Then I heard a gun shot.

"Finn? Finn! Finn are you there!" I asked,

"Holley? What's happening? Where's Finn?" Kiara asked me, I could tell she was worried.

"I... don't know, I think he-"

"Miss Shiftwell! Commence the plan!" Finn said through his communicator,

"Got it," I said then looked at the screen, oh no. "Kiara! About four lemons are coming your way do you think you can hold them off long enough?"

"No problem," she said with determination, "... I hope."

"Kiara, if you can't handle them then I could go down there to-"

"There she is!" I heard a lemon say in the background,

"Get her!" I heard another say.

"Holley I gotta go! Don't worry I'll be fine, after all I did stay in a spy academy for all my life." Kiara said then turned off her communicator.

I watched the screens on my laptop and saw about two lemons approaching Siddeley.

"Sid? Two lemons are coming behind you." I warned him.

"Thanks Holley, what about Finn?" he asked,

"I hope he's okay..." I said, then contacted Finn, "Finn? Are you okay? Where are you?" I looked at the screens on my laptop but couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm wearing a cloaking device, I'm standing where you told me to be." Finn responded.

I sighed a breath of relief, Kiara and Siddeley were fighting off the lemons, while Finn was on the fourth floor. Suddenly I heard someone banging on the door. I slowly walked towards it, I gripped the gun in my right hand. I opened the door and came face to face with...

* * *

Kiara's POV

Man these guys just don't give up! I tripped two lemons from under their feet and punch one in the neck.

"She's too strong!" One of them said,

"Then shoot her!" A lemon guard aimed a gun at me but missed when another one pushed him away. "Are you crazy?! If we kill the her the boss is gonna kill us!"

So they are trying to kidnap me! But the question is, who's their boss and what does he want with me? I've never met anyone outside the academy except for Finn, Holley and Sid. I've never had any friends or enemies, so what does their boss have anything to do with me?

A lemon guy grabbed my arm and twisted it causing me to fall on the ground. Another kicked me hard in the stomach, I started coughing as I held my stomach. All I felt was pain, tears started forming from the corners of my eyes. I couldn't cry, I was stronger than that. But a tear escaped.

"Haha, what's wrong little girl, you gonna cry? Why don't you go run to your mommy and daddy? Oh yeah... you don't have any!" a lemon guard laughed, another one nudged him in the stomach.

"Shut up man, don't you remember what Acer told us?"

"Who cares? She doesn't have any feelings, she's not even human."

I started sobbing, what he said was true, I never knew my parents. They probably turned me in to CHROME because I'm a freak. The sadness washed over me, I felt so weak. I didn't care that the lemons were watching me I just cried. But I know one thing, I am a human and I do have feelings.

"Quit your crying, you stupid girl." the same lemon said then slapped me hard.

I fell to the ground my hair covering my face, then suddenly I had that feeling again. The same feeling I had back at the school when Grem and Acer attacked. The feeling that something dark was trying to control me, trying to take over.

"Stop it." I said but came out as a whisper,

"Shut up!" he said again then kicked me in the stomach again, but harder.

My breathing became faster, my tears turned dark and my eyes became red.

"I said stop." I said a little louder,

"Yeah, and I said shut up!" the lemon said again.

The lemon tried to slap me again but I caught his wrist and squeezed it tightly. Steam came out and I let go leaving a burn on his wrist. My black hair turned purple again, I lifted my head to reveal my eyes that were now glowing blood-red. I had no idea what was happening to me. I could feel my control slipping away from my body. But I stayed conscious for the whole experience.

"Tell the rest of your lemons army to get out!" I said threatening,

"Y-yeah and i-if we don't?" the lemon said trying to sound brave.

I smirked, I lifted my left hand which was now covered in a dark shadow. The lemon in front of me was suddenly covered in a shadow and lifted up.

"I can destroy every single one of you with just the snap of my fingers." I said.

A few lemons gulped and slowly started walking backwards.

"You're bluffing!"

"Are you willing to risk it?" I asked getting ready to snap my fingers. "Leave, tell the rest of the lemons in this building to retreat or I kill all of you, every single lemon in this building. Every body will be found dead."

"Alright, okay, we're leaving!" the said then started running away.

Once all the lemons were gone I slowly felt my body coming back into control. My eyes stopped glowing and my hair turned black again. I was conscious the whole time, but I couldn't control my body, I didn't even control what I was saying! They were right, I'm not a human... Finn was right... I am a danger to everyone, including my self.

* * *

Siddeley's POV

The two lemons came up from behind me, one held both my arms back while the other tried to attack. Luckily, I kicked him in the chest before he could, I stepped on the lemon's feet hard and he released my arms. It's a good thing I took self-defense classes in the academy. I got into a fighting stance just waiting for them to attack. The one in the purple jumpsuit jumped and kicked me in the face. The other tripped me from under my feet. I landed hard on my back while the lemons leaned over me.

"Where's da' girl?" the one in the blue jumpsuit asked,

"Why do you care?!" I demanded even though the pain was killing me,

"'Cause we're gonna take her to da' boss so he can-"

"Ay, shut up! You want him to go blabbing out the boss's evil scheme?" the other said nudging him in the ribs.

I thought for minute, maybe I could get some information out of these lemons, like the reason why they want Kiara.

"So what's your boss's plan?" I asked innocently,

"Are you stupid? We ain't gonna tell you nothin'!" the lemon in the blue jumpsuit said,

"You know what, your right. You lemons are too smart for me." I said, "I don't even know why I try to stop you. I just really wanted to know what your plan was..."

"That's right! We're so smart that we're not even gonna tell you that the boss needs da' girl to take over da' world with her weird powers and what not. She's not even human! " the lemon in the purple jumpsuit said proudly.

"Wow, you lemons really are stupid." I smirked as I jumped up and punched them both in the face.

"You idiot! You just told him the boss's plan!"

"So what? We'll just kill him!"

Both lemons pointed guns at me and started shooting. I ducked down and kicked the guns out of their hands. I took my own gun out and pointed it at them.

"Surrender or I shoot." I said even though I was trembling.

I've never actually used a gun before... oh well... The lemon in the purple jumpsuit kicked my knee, I lost balance and fell. The lemon in the blue jumpsuit shot my leg. Blood poured out staining the floor. I fell on the ground feeling so weak that any second I could have passed out. The lemons were just about to finish me off when I heard someone talk to him through his earpiece.

"Retreat! I repeat, retreat! Get out of there now! There's a psycho girl in here that's gonna kill us if we don't get out!" I heard the lemon say.

"Not now! We're just gonna kill this guy-"

"If we don't get out of this building she's going to kill every single one of us! GET OUT NOW!" I heard the lemon shout.

Both lemons turned towards me and scowled.

"This ain't over." then shot me again.

My legs ached, the pain stung until I couldn't feel them anymore. I slowly reached my earpiece and turned it on.

"This is Siddeley, the lemons are gone." I said then blacked out.

* * *

Finn's POV

I quietly waited for the lemons but none came to my floor. I was about to leave when I heard someone talking, it sounded like Grem and Acer! I cloaked my gun as well so no one could see and walked towards the sound. I turned the corner and there they stood.

"I told them to get out." Acer said,

"But the boss is gonna kill us if we don't come back with da' girl!" Grem shouted,

"Yeah, but da' girl said that she'd kill us if we didn't get out." Acer shouted back. "I dunno who's scarier."

Kiara would never threaten to kill anyone! I know she seems... 'dark' but I know for certain she would never kill anyone.

"C'mon let's get back to da' tower."

"Fine, but you're the one telling the boss what happened."

After the lemons left, I uncloaked myself and went back to the eleventh floor. As I walked up the staircase I thought to myself, Kiara wouldn't harm anyone... she's just a young girl who's... misunderstood as I would put it. But thinking about it, this is spy work, you can never be to sure and you can never trust anyone.

"Finn... Finn?" I heard a weak cry.

I turned around and saw Siddeley laying on the ground, blood pouring out of his right leg.

"Siddeley!" I said then ran over to help him, "What have they done to you?!"

"It's... fine, I'm okay." he said, then winced as I helped him up.

"No, it's not. I should have been there to help you..." I said feeling the guilt wash over me.

"Finn, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault," Siddeley said weakly, "Not every death is your fault."

I looked away from Siddeley, not wanteding to make eye contact.

"Everyone I meet either turns out to be evil or ends up dead. Friendships are dangerous in our line of work..." I said quietly, "Leland Turbo is dead because of me and that is why I never wanted to work with anyone. Now look, you got injured and it's because of me."

"Finn, you make it sound like you don't even want friends." Siddeley said.

"Enough of this, let's just get back to our hotel room so you can get fixed up." I snapped,

"Yes... sir." he aid sadly.

I still remember that day on the platform. The remains of his body scarred me, it was sick. It was my fault, if I had gone with him, if I would have been there in time. No matter, I must not look to the past. The past hurts...

I chuckled darkly, "You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead."

* * *

Holley's POV

"For the seventh time, and yes, I have been counting, Finn when out on important business, I don't know when he'll be back!" I said.

I can't believe Agent Sharpski just happened to know which room was Finn's. What I really can't believe is why she demanded to know where Finn was so that she could ask him on a date!

_20 minutes earlier..._

I opened the door and came face-to-face with Agent Sharpski?! I relaxed and put my gun away.

"Is Finn here?" she asked,

"No... he's out on important business." I answered then tried to close the door.

Unfortunately she just barged in and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe you," she looked around, "Where's the brat?"

"You mean Kiara?" I asked,

"Yeah whatever, where's she?"

I shrugged, I didn't want to alarm her or anyone. I wasn't even supposed to tell her that we were secretly trying to get the lemons out of the hotel.

"I'm not sure, I think she went back home." I lied, I just didn't really like this agent or trust her.

"So what 'important business' is he attending?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's classified."

"Where does the brat live?"

"That's classified."

"Are you a robot?"

"That's classi- what? Of course not!" I said.

Agent Sharpski smirked then sat down on the couch.

"Fine, then I'll just wait until Finn come's back." she said.

"How did you find out which room was his?" I asked,

"That's classified." she smirked.

This woman was driving me crazy. I hate 'her guts' as Kiara would put it.

_Present Time..._

"So... who's the mother of the brat?" she asked,

"That's also classified." I said, "And would you stop calling her a brat? She's a teenager, not a toddler."

"What's the difference?"

This agent is the most rudest person I've ever met! I'm not surprised she's not married yet. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch opposite of her.

"So how long have you been McMissile's partner?" she asked,

"For a while now, we're a great team." I said happily recalling all our successful missions together.

"Don't flatter yourself." she said under her breath.

"What about you?"

"I work alone..." Miss Sharpski said sadly.

"Okay."

Miss Sharpski turned to look at the time, she got up and walked towards the door.

"I should go, it was nice talking to you..." she said, I could tell by the way she was talking that something was wrong.

"You too, I hope we meet again." I lied, then closed the door.

She dropped the attitude once I asked her if she ever had a partner, perhaps it would be best if I didn't ask. After all, her partner could have died for all I know. Poor thing... Suddenly the door flew open and Finn walked in helping Siddeley who looked like he had been shot twice in the same place.

"Miss Shiftwell do you know how to take a bullet out?" he asked a bit straight forward.

I nodded, "Yes, I think I can heal him without having to take him to the hospital."

Siddeley lay on the bed feelings weak and tired. I carefully took out the bullets and disinfected his wound. I wrapped some gauze and bandages around his right leg.

"You okay Sid?" I asked,

"A little better now, I guess. Although, I have a slight migraine." he said.

"Don't worry it'll go away soon." I said as I got up to leave the room,

"Wait, Holley... I have a bit of information on why the lemons are after Kiara. They said that they're both needed her to take over the world." he said weakly.

I chuckled, "Oh Sid, I think you were just hallucinating. Taking over the world is a bit drastic and obvious, besides Kiara's just one girl. You were probably just imaging it." I walked out of the room.

Thinking about what Siddeley said, taking over the world is impossible and besides no one's ever attempted to anyway. Then again, Kiara does have something dark about her... still she's just one girl, how much damage can one girl do?

I walking into the main room, Finn was on the couch staring at the wall. I sat down beside him and asked, "Finn? Do you think it's possible to take control of the world by using a young girl who is... unnatural?"

Finn didn't say anything for a while then shook his head, "In my opinion, no... But I know you mean Kiara and I heard what Siddeley said."

"But it just doesn't seem that realistic!" I said.

"Sometimes reality doesn't matter, just as long as we do our job." Finn responded.

I didn't say much after that. True, we are agents, but isn't there more to being an agent than just protecting people and capturing villans? Just then Siddeley limped into then room, I got up and helped him walk over to the couch where Finn was sitting.

"Have you lot seen Kiara yet?" he asked worriedly,

"Why, no... where is she?"

* * *

Kiara's POV

I clutched my stomach as I came nearer to the hotel room. Tears were still pouring down my face. I swear I think he broke my ribs, no joke. Using the small sleeve of the dress, I wiped away my tears, stood up straight and walked into the room as if nothing even happened. I mean, I couldn't have them thinking that I was too weak for this... still it hurt my body so much to pretend that I was perfectly okay.

As I entered I noticed Siddeley's right leg was all bandaged up. Oh no, he must have gotten shot by those stupid lemons. I tried walking normally to the bedroom but had to stop every few seconds to keep from wincing from the pain. I was then was stopped by Holley.

"Are you alright? Anything broken?" she asked.

Yeah, um... my stomach, my arms and my back! I swear the next time I see those lemons I'm gonna...

"No... I'm fine thank you." I said.

No one said anything so I left the room. I sat on the bed and started crying all over again. I started coughing when I tasted something in my mouth. I was coughing up blood. I looked around for a tissue but couldn't find one, so I grabbed the closest thing I could find. I used the sleeve of the dress to absorb the blood, I glanced at the doorway to make sure no one was there. When I was done, I almost puked. The sight of my own blood sickened me.

"I can't do this anymore." I said quietly to myself.

It was only the beginning of this mission and I was failing. If I ever did become a spy I'd die on the first day. I shook my head, maybe it's not the fact that I was broken, maybe it was what the lemon said that broke me inside.

_"She doesn't have any feelings, she's not even human."_

If I'm not a human, then what am I?

"Kiara... could you come in here?" I heard Siddeley say.

I got up and winced again, I almost forgot about the searing pain until now. I walked into the main room and sat down on the couch beside Holley.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"While you and Sid we're fighting off the lemons, Miss Shiftwell's camera's recorded everything and we wer- Blimey, is that blood on your dress?!" Finn asked.

I looked down and forgot that I used it to cough into. My blood left a huge red stain even though the dress itself was black you could still see it. Everyone looked at me they're heads filled with questions, I sunk down in my seat.

"It's no big deal..." I said, everyone raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged but Holley quickly rushed over to inspect my body for any bruises or scars or whatever. She lifted my arms and looked at my legs, but they weren't injured. Luckily she couldn't check my stomach for anything because...uh... guys in the room. Duh!

"See? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I said.

"Hold on a moment." Finn said then got up and stood in front of me.

He looked me in the eye, it looked as if his face had _serious_ written all over it. Suddenly he put his hand on my stomach and pushed down on it. I coughed out blood, it stained the dress even more. I looked at Finn, his expression stayed the same. Holley looked horrified and Siddeley looked like he was gonna faint.

"Um... oops?"

"Kiara you just coughed up blood and all you're saying is oops?!" Holley shouted,

"Please Kiara, tell us what happened." Finn said softly.

I felt like crying again, but I couldn't. Agents do not show weakness, not ever!

"I can't..."

"Then we'll just have to watch it." Holley said typing on her keyboard, she turned the screen so everyone could see then played it.

As they watched I turned away. I didn't want to watch myself getting beaten up and broken.

_"She's too strong!" _

_ "Then shoot her!" _

_ "Are you crazy?! If we kill the her the boss is gonna kill us!"_

_ "Haha, what's wrong little girl, you gonna cry? Why don't you go run to your mommy and daddy? Oh yeah... you don't have any!"_

_ "Shut up man, don't you remember what Acer told us?" _

_ "Who cares? She doesn't have any feelings, she's not even human."_

_ "Quit your crying, you stupid girl." _

_ "Stop it." _

_ "Shut up!" _

_ "I said stop." _

_ "Yeah, and I said shut up!"_

_ "Tell the rest of your lemons army to get out!" _

_ "Y-yeah and i-if we don't?" _

_ "I can destroy every single one of you with just the snap of my fingers."_

_ "You're bluffing!"_

_ "Are you willing to risk it? Leave, tell the rest of the lemons in this building to retreat or I kill all of you, every single lemon in this building. Every body will be found dead."_

_ "Alright, okay, we're leaving!"_

I was humiliated, how could I let those stupid lemons beat me up? Even worse the fact Finn watched me get beat up. They heard the insults the lemons threw at me. I saw the side of me that I never thought even existed. The video finished, I turned expecting them to be shocked but instead they just looked worried. Holley and Sid looked guilty, but Finn looked at me with what looked like pity. That's when I realized that this was what they were talking about before. No one said anything, so I got up and walked back into the bedroom. They all know... they knew this whole time that I wasn't... normal. I am different, I am a freak... everyone was right... But does this mean that I'm evil?

* * *

...Review?


	8. Chapter 8: The Darkness in Me

I do not own Cars or its characters. I only own my OCs, like Kiara ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

Finn's POV

I woke about around 6:00 a.m. in the morning, I quickly got ready and went in Kiara's room to see if she was awake. I opened the door and saw her sleeping peacefully. Today I had to take her to see a doctor, the lemons hurt her enough and she needed to be healed. I looked at her face only to find dry stains from her tears. Poor Kiara... I closed the door and walked out of the hotel room. I walked towards the one where Holley and Siddeley were staying and knocked on the door. Siddeley answered the door.

"Finn? What are you doing up at," he looked down at his watch, "Six, ten in the morning?"

"This is the time I usually wake up, you should know that Sid old boy." I said, "May I come in?"

"Oh yes... yes of course." he said still sleepy.

I walked in and sat in the main room. Siddeley leaned against the wall trying to stay awake. I chuckled, "You can go back to sleep Sid, I just wanted to speak with Miss Shiftwell."

"No, no... It's fine, I'm just going to...to, uh...to..." Siddeley tried continuing his sentence but fell asleep still leaning against the wall.

Holley walked into the room looking just as sleepy as Siddeley did. She looked at me with tired eyes and smiled.

"Finn... oh my, why are you here so early in the morning?" she asked trying to stay awake.

"I wanted to discuss something with you... it's about Kiara." I said in a serious tone, then took another look at her. "Perhaps I should come later..."

"No... no, I'll just..." Holley closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. "Sit down."

Holley sat down beside me and leaned her head back.

"Should I take Kiara to see a doctor? I'm sure that lemon broke her rib bone." I asked,

"You should ask her, after all I don't think she'd like to wake up in a strange place with no memory of getting there." Holley answered, "But I think you should. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Thank you Miss Shiftwell." I got up to leave but then heard Holley mumble something.

"I know for sure Kiara would love to go anywhere with you."

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

Holley's eyes jerked open, she looked and me and laughed nervously.

"Sorry... nothing..." she said.

I tried searching her eyes. What did she mean by that?

"Shouldn't you be checking up on Kiara?" she asked.

"... I will... see you later in the day." I said walking out the door.

I walked back into my hotel room and went inside Kiara's room. She was still sleeping on the bed, but something was different about her. I just couldn't quite tell what it was. I sat on the edge on the bed still looking at her. She turned around now facing me her eyes still closed.

I don't know why but I held her hand again, it was cold as if she was dead. I closed my eyes and could have sworn I heard her screaming.

_ "No! Finn! Stop!"_

_ I looked to my right and saw... Me? Blimey... It was me! And I was... hurting Kiara? _

I let go of Kiara's hand and opened my eyes. Kiara was dreaming about me... and I was hurting her.

* * *

Kiara's POV

I woke up, my eyes ached, I don't know why but they felt as if they were open for the whole time I was sleeping. I looked around and saw Finn sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Kiara are you-" he was about to touch my shoulder but I turned away.

I cannot believe he knew that there was something wrong with me and not tell me! I was so angry at him, same with Holley and Siddeley. I can't believe they didn't tell me either! Suddenly it hit me... I didn't know anything about myself. I didn't know who my parents were, when and where I was born, I didn't even know if Kiara was my real name! I wonder how many more people are lying to me...

"Go away..." I said quietly,

"But Kiara, you have to go see a doctor." Finn said softly, "Last night was very dangerous and even though you fought the lemons off you were still injured."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you, or Holley or even Sid." I shouted. "Look I only agreed to cooperate only for the mission that you guys got! So let's just get this done so that I can go back to school and away from you!"

Finn sighed, "Very well... but I would still like to check you body to see if you were injured."

Well no duh! Obviously I was injured and he already knew so what was the point of asking?! I was hating on him all over again.

"...Fine." I said.

Finn checked my arms and legs just like Holley did the night before.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" he asked.

I don't know, I put my hand over my stomach and pressed down. I flinched expecting the pain to come back, but surprisingly it didn't.

"Um... no." I said.

What the- how?! The night before I was experiencing pain and pure agony and the next morning it just randomly goes away? I wonder if this had anything to do with me being... me.

Finn nodded then walked towards the door, he stopped and without turning around he said, "Holley and Siddeley will be coming over in a few hours... Perhaps you should get ready."

"Whatever." I said then lay down again, my back facing him.

Why didn't he tell me? Why did he keep this from me? I always knew I was a freak, but I didn't know I was this freaky. How could he keep something so big from me? How do I know I can trust him?

"I hate you Finn." I whispered quietly.

"I know." he said.

I turned around and saw that he was still at the door. I didn't care that he heard, I hated him! Why would I have feelings towards a guy who keeps secrets from me. I wish I was back at school where everyone would ignore me and where he wouldn't be.

~~~

About two or three hours passed by and I was still in the bedroom hating on Finn. I heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Hello Finn, how's Kiara?" I heard Siddeley ask,

"She is not available at the moment." Finn said,

"What are you, an answering machine?" Siddeley said.

"She's upset with us, isn't she?" I heard Holley say.

"Yes, but that does not matter. We must continue the mission with or without her help."

I don't care what they do, I just want to get away from them as soon as possible, mainly Finn. I heard a knock on the door but ignored it, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Go away." I said.

"It's me."

I turned around and saw Holley, I glared at her then turned around again. What does she want?

"May I come in?"

"No."

"Oh... well, if you need us," I hopefully won't. "We'll be in the main room."

"I don't care." I said rudely.

I honestly don't care about them! They can jump off the Eiffel Tower for all I care! I heard Holley walk away. I got up and closed the door, I knew I had to find out for about myself but it seemed that weird things only happened to me when I was asleep. Then suddenly I came up with an idea.

I grabbed my duffel bag that was sitting on the floor, I dug inside and fished out... my camera! I looked around and saw a small ledge above the doorway. A perfect place to set my camera, I walked into the main room avoiding _them_ and went into the kitchen to get a chair. I walked back into the bedroom and climbed up on the chair to set the camera up. I balanced it until I was sure it was secure and wouldn't fall. Then I pressed the record button and climbed down.

Since I didn't want anyone to come in I closed the door and placed the chair under the doorknob so that it wouldn't open if someone tried to come in. Perfect, now all I need to do is sleep. I jumped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling not feeling sleepy at all.

"Great, how am I supposed to fall asleep?!" I said to myself.

Considering that I woke up a few hours ago I had to do something that would make me tired or at least bored. Then suddenly something occurred to me. If I had some sort of darkness in me then doesn't that mean I have dark powers or something? I shook my head, obviously not! I mean that's so unrealistic... then again so is me having a dark aura, or you know whatever you call it.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I tried emptying out my mind of all my anger and hatred, which wasn't exactly easy. Eventually I became tired and drowsy. Then I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Holley's POV

When Finn told Sid and I that Kiara wasn't available I wasn't the least bit surprised. I wanted to go talk to her but she rudely told me to leave. I knew how this would turn out. We didn't tell her, she eventually found out, she knew that we knew but didn't tell her and now she's upset with us. I sat on the couch feeling guilty for not telling her sooner. I blame Finn! I mean he didn't want us to even though we wanted to tell her. But he was right, now that she knows she'll never be the same again. She'll always have that nagging feeling that she's unnatural and that she'll never be what we expect out of her. I know exactly what she's going through.

"Miss Shiftwell, are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look up at Finn and Siddeley.

"Um... no sorry..."

Finn raised an eyebrow then continued what he was saying.

"Tonight we will go to the Eiffel Tower and find the lemon hide out." he said.

"What about Kiara?" I asked.

Finn's expression stayed the same but I knew he was worried.

"She will have to stay here." Finn said,

"We can't just leave her here!"

"So then what do you propose we do then?" Finn asked sternly.

I looked down, maybe Finn was right, maybe we should just leave her here.

"I think Holley's right." Siddeley said, "What would happen if we left her alone again? What if something bad happens to her like it did on the jet?"

Finn closed his eyes to think. Siddeley gave me a meaningful look then continued, "I just don't think it's safe, maybe we could bring her along and find a spot where she'll stay safe long enough for us to find the hideout."

"No." Finn said opening his eyes and looking at Siddeley sternly,

"W-what?"

"You and Kiara will stay here, Miss Shiftwell and I will go find the hideout." Finn said.

"What? No! I want to come!" Siddeley shouted getting up, he winced but kept standing.

"You and Kiara are in no shape to come along, you both will stay here."

"But that's not fair!"

I could tell that this wasn't going well. I wanted to say something but my body wouldn't move. Finn got up and walked towards Siddeley.

"Stop acting like a child." he said.

Siddeley was shocked by his comment, his face expression became sad.

"You are to stay here with Kiara. That's final." Finn said then walked back over to me.

"Yes sir..." Siddeley said lowering his head, then looked up again, "Actually, no!"

"Excuse me?" Finn turned around to face Siddeley,

"I will not stay here with Kiara! We'll all go and find the hideout whether you like it or not."

"Siddeley-"

"No! You can't just tell me what to do! An agent does what he has to do no matter what the situation is. I am coming with you two even if I have to dragged my leg around with me."

"Siddeley it's not safe out there! You already got hurt, I'm not going to let you out there again." Finn raised his voice.

"Why?! Is it because you're worried that I'll get hurt again? Or that I'll die on you like Leland did?" Siddeley shouted.

I glanced at Finn, his eyes darkened. He marched up to Siddeley and roughly grabbed him by the neck.

"Never ever use him against me! He is dead, he doesn't exist anymore!" Finn shouted.

"You know what? It is your fault! If you wouldn't have been so fatherly-protective over him then maybe he wouldn't have gone by himself! Now look, he's dead! You know what Finn? Friendships are only dangerous if they include you!" Siddeley shouted.

Finn looked like he was going to kill Siddeley, but I quickly grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned around to face me, his eyes shot daggers into mine.

"Finn... don't..." I said.

Finn's eyes softened and he let go of Siddeley's neck.

"Sid... just stay with Kiara...please? Finn's right..." I said quietly.

Siddeley looked at me then gave a small nod. I was shocked by Finn's actions. I've never seen this side of him before, he looked so angry. I glanced at Siddeley who was rubbing his neck. He never tried to hurt me or even Sid, ever! I knew that he, Siddeley and Leland were the best of friends and that Finn would never hurt any of them. So, why did he almost hurt Siddeley?

I looked at Siddeley then at Finn who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Suddenly we all heard a blood-curdling scream followed by a loud thud. It sounded like it came from... Kiara's room!

* * *

Finn's POV

Holley, Siddeley and I ran towards the room. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. I pushed harder on it but it still wouldn't open. What was Kiara doing?! Holley pushed me out of the way and kicked the door open. I glanced at her then we all ran in the room.

Kiara was sitting on the bed crossed-legged with her back turned towards us.

"K-Kiara?" Holley took a small step towards her.

Kiara's left arm quickly shifted to the left, a dark shadow covered it. Holley was suddenly covered in the dark shadow, Kiara raised her left arm up causing Holley to rise up as well.

"Kiara stop this!" I said taking a step towards her.

To my surprise she just laughed, her laughter was normal it sounded sinister and evil. She turned around and stood up, her red eyes glowed.

"_Or what? Don't tell me Finn, you don't want to hurt me? You don't want me to die? Like anyone would care what happens to me. But wait... you guys actually do?_" Kiara laughed evilly again then continued, "_Aww, it warms my heart to know that._"

"You're not Kiara! Who are you?!" Siddeley shouted.

Kiara fixed her eyes on Siddeley and glared.

"_Oh I am Kiara, Sid. Just not the normal one everyone always wanted. This is the real me,_" she turned to look at me then continued, "_the one you, Finn McMissile, wanted to keep me from even knowing about. Well looks like that failed miserably._"

"What do you want? You didn't take over Kiara's body just to chat." I said glaring at her.

"_Actually I did, I wanted Kiara to know about herself because none of you would tell her!_" Kiara walked up to face me, her face was only a few inches away from mine. "_Next time you try to control the experiment, make sure she doesn't know about it._"

Kiara's eyes closed then her body fell to the ground unconscious. Holley also fell but landed safely on he bed.

What did she mean? Maybe I have met Kiara before... but not like this, I looked at her. She was sleeping so peacefully on the floor. That just couldn't be the real Kiara. The real Kiara is much more better than that, because the real Kiara is not evil.

* * *

_Kiara's Dream_

_ I walked around a grassy field filled with flowers of all sorts. Ew, I seriously wanted to puke. I saw a figure in the distance, I kept walking only to find that it was just a tree. I sat down under it and stared at the field, it seemed so... hypnotizing._

_ "Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me, it was Finn's. _

_ He sat down beside me and stared at the field too. I wanted to be angry at him, but for some reason my mind just wouldn't allow it. I couldn't feel anger or hatred towards him. I felt...drawn to him._

_ "It's okay I guess, just not what I was expecting. I mean, why would I even consider coming here?" I said._

_ Finn shrugged then scooted closer to me. It didn't feel awkward, instead I leaned my head against his shoulder. What was I doing?! Was I starting to like him again? I guess I was because I glanced up at him only to blush when he looked down at me. Finn put his arm around me._

_ "Kiara... there's something I need to tell you..." Finn started._

_ I blushed again then looked up_ at_ him, "Yeah?"_

_ He leaned closer to me, his face only a few centimeters away from mine. I could feel his breath brush against my cheeks. I looked down, trying not to blush again, but he gently cupped my chin and lifted it up. I stared deep into his eyes, I was in a trance. Finn McMissile was the most handsome, attractive, gentlest person I've ever met._

_ "Kiara, I..."_

* * *

Kiara's POV

I slowly woke up only to find myself on the floor. I sat up and saw Finn staring at me. Then I remembered my dream... First of all, a field with a bunch of flowers? EW! Second of all, why the heck was Finn in it? And why couldn't I hate him?! I looked at Finn again, why can't I hate him now? I think it's because I...

"Good your awake..." he said then helped me up.

I tried not to blush, I looked around and saw that I was still in my room. I saw Holley and Siddeley who were sitting on the bed looking at me fearfully. What was up with them?

"Um... are you guys okay?" I asked them taking a step towards them.

Siddeley flinched and backed up a little. Holley gently nudged him then smiled at me, I could tell it was a fake smile though.

"Their fine... Miss Shiftwell and I are going to the Eiffel Tower in just a few short hours." Finn informed me.

"Hey that rhymes!" Siddeley said cheerfully, but I knew that he was faking it.

They were all acting really weird... I wonder why. I glanced at the door and remembered that I put the camera there. Maybe it was something that I did in my sleep again that scared them.

"Okay... um, so then what do we do now?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Whatever you want to do." Holley said a bit too quickly.

"We could go look around Paris, ya'know like sight-seeing." I suggested.

Holley gave a curt nod then left the room followed by Siddeley. That only left me and Finn alone. Oh shoot...

"Uh, aren't you going to go too?" I tried not to blush but it was so hard considering that he was staring at me.

Finn didn't say anything, he just kept on staring at me. Since none of us were really talking it was completely silent.

"Finn?"

Finn blinked then looked down, "Oh... right, sorry." he said then walked out.

Well that was weird, I wonder what he was thinking about, or you know... WHY HE WAS STARING AT ME! I picked up the chair from the ground. They must have busted in, I knew I should have used something else to lock it. I climbed on it and took the camera down from the door frame. I held it in my hands wondering if I should watch it.

"Kiara are you coming?" I heard Siddeley ask.

"Yeah! Just, uh... let me find my contacts!" I said.

Last night I didn't wash my hair so it was still black. Then I remembered something, when I was fighting the lemons I threw my contacts on the ground in the staircase. Dang it! I guess I'll have to watch the video later. I carefully placed the camera on the bed then ran out of the room.

"I needa go find something, I'll be right back." I dashed out of the hotel room and headed towards the staircase.

"Meet us on the ground floor when your done." Holley called out.

I ran all the way down until I reached the fourth floor. I squinted my eyes until I saw a glint of green on the ground. I picked them up and was about to put them on when I noticed something. There was something written on it, something tiny. My eyes widened once I realized what it read. On the contact lenses written in tiny letters was a message.

_The experiment is unstable._

That's what Finn said... in my dreams! Okay this is getting really scary. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, then ran down to the ground floor to meet Finn and Holley. I could of sworn I saw something move in the shadows of the staircase.

* * *

? POV

"Hey boss! She is in Paris!" I turned around to face Grem, "She's stayin' in dat Hotel with the fancy soap and stuff."

"Good, keep an eye on her." I said then Grem left.

Just then Zundapp came up to me, "Sir, it seems that they've found our location as well. McMissile and Shiftwell are going to try and find our hideout tonight."

"Well that won't do, now will it?" I walked over to a nearby table and sat down, putting my feet up. "Is the girl going to go with them?"

Zundapp shook his head no. I frowned then said, "She'll follow them."

"How are you so sure?"

I pulled out a small remote with a few buttons and a big red button in the middle and grinned evilly. Zundapp gave me a confused looked.

"I have my ways."

Zundapp shrugged then walked out of the room just as _he_ walked in.

"S-sir?... Uh...um..." _he_ stammered,

"Spit it out!"

"Uh..._ it's_ been triggered again." _he_ blurted out.

"Yes, I know. Your point?"

"Well... I just thought that... you should...um..." _he_ such a coward.

"You think I should restore her mind again?" I asked, anger rising up in me.

"Uh...well... if you want to... I mean-"

"Get. Out." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Sorry, what?"

I grabbed _him_ by his throat and propped _him_ up against the wall.

"I'll restore her when I choose to." I shouted, "Besides, shouldn't you be on your way to a certain little town? After all we wouldn't want anything to happen to your other sister."

_His_ eyes widened as I let go.

"I only have one sister... the one that..." _his_ voice trailed off.

"Stop lying Sharpski, don't think that I won't do it again." I pulled out a picture of a woman wearing a red shirt and a black skirt. "Rose Sharpski, a.k.a. Agent Sharpski is your sister, and if you care about her you won't let her die like Sarah."

A tear escaped _his_ eye, I saw the anger in _his_ eyes as _he_ lunged for the picture. I smirked, "Don't you ever say her name! Sarah is dead and it's all because of you!"

"Yes, yes she is." I turned around so my back was facing _him_. "Go now."

I heard _his_ footsteps walk away from me. Oh how I love controlling people.

* * *

So? What do you think?

Please review! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Kiara

Sorry for the long wait!

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar! I only own my OCs, like Kiara!

Hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

No POV

"Where's Sid?" Kiara asked as she approached them.

Holley glared at Finn who just smiled mischievously.

"He's... not able to come, on a count of his leg being... injured." he said.

_10 minutes earlier... _

"Why can't I come?" Siddeley asked,

"I already, told you. You are hurt and using crutches would only draw attention to yourself. Lemons could be crawling all over the city for all we know." Finn said.

"What about Kiara? How come she can go?" Siddeley asked,

"Because nothing is wrong with her and no one will notice her."

Siddeley pouted then sat on the couch, "Fine, it's your choice." he mumbled.

Finn was just about to open the door when Siddeley lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"What the- Ow!" Finn exclaimed as he fell to the ground, "Sid, get off!"

Siddeley smirked, "Remember when we were kids? I always got my way when I did this to you."

"Finn, I'm ready now, we should probably go down to meet Kiar- why is Siddeley sitting on you?" Holley asked as she entered the room.

Siddeley was sitting on Finn back pinning him to the ground.

"Miss Shiftwell, a little assistance please?" Finn asked politely even though he wanted to tackle Siddeley back.

Holley giggled then pulled Siddeley off Finn who glared at him.

"Holley, remember that gadget I was working on in the jet?" Finn said, "It's in my room, would you be so kind as to go get it for me?"

Holley bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at Siddeley who just gave them both a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

Holley walked into Finn's room then walked out returning with a small gadget that looked like a bracelet. She handed it to Finn then approached Siddeley.

"I'm so sorry Sid." she said as she tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!"

Holley sat on his back and pinned his arms down. Finn grabbed his injured leg and attached the gadget to it. Holley got off Siddeley then helped him up. Siddeley looked down to see the gadget.

"What is that?" he said pointing to it.

"It alters the weight of one's body part, basically it'll alter the weight of your leg." Holley explained.

"Let's see if you can drag your leg around Paris now." Finn grinned then left followed by Holley who apologized again.

Siddeley tried to lift his leg only to find that it weighed more than two hundred pounds.

"Ugh! Finn!" he shouted.

_Present Time..._

"Um... Okay then." Kiara said confused.

She walked out of the hotel first, Holley used that chance to nudge Finn hard. He didn't seem to feel anything, Finn just smirked.

"So where are we going?" Kiara asked,

"We could-"

"Finn! There you are!" a shrill voice said.

The three of them turned their heads towards the voice only to see Agent Sharpski.

_You've gotta be kidding me!_ Kiara thought as she glared.

"Hi Finn!" she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Hello Miss Sharpski." he said,

"Oh, no need to call me that. You can just call me Rose!" she said.

Kiara's glare dropped, she tilted her head and looked at the agent as if she was trying to remember something.

_ Rose... Rose, I've heard that name before! But where? This weirdo can't be the same person that I'm trying to remember, could she?_ Kiara thought.

Agent Rose Sharpski greeted Holley but ignored Kiara. She wore a red top, a dark blue skirt with leggings underneath and red high heels.

"Hello... Kiki." she said.

Kiara's eye twitched then she shouted, "MY NAME IS KIARA! KI-AR-AHHH! MY NAME IS NOT KIKI!"

"And she says I've got problems." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Kiara!" Finn scolded quietly,

"Well sor-ry! But if I called you Finny-pooh how would you feel?!" Kiara sassed.

Finn's eyes widened, he lowered his voice, "Just... be quiet, please?"

"Okay... Finny-pooh." Kiara smirked.

"Stop calling me that."

Kiara stuck out her tongue, but kept quiet. Holley giggled and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"So... where are you three going?" Rose asked,

"What's it to you?" Kiara said rudely,

"I just wanted to know."

"Why? So you can stalk us?"

"I do not stalk you!"

Kiara and Rose just kept arguing. Holley raised an eyebrow at Finn who looked amused.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" she asked,

"Hm? Oh right... of course." he said.

Finn walked up to the two girls who were fighting. He pulled Rose by the arm gently, she looked at him then at Kiara and smirked.

"I'm sorry Finn, I really didn't come to bicker. Maybe I should go..." she said sweetly then turned around and pretended to leave.

"No please, come with us. I apologize for Kiara's behaviour, she hasn't been feeling well for the past few days." Finn said then glared at Kiara who looked shocked.

"Apologize!" he mouthed.

Kiara turned to look at Rose, she clenched her teeth so hard they felt as if they were going to break.

"I'm so sorry. My behaviour was unacceptable." she said.

Although deep inside she wanted to scream in Rose's face and run away.

_Why do I have to apologize? It's not even my fault! _Kiara thought.

"I'm going to go take a walk... alone!" she said then trudged away.

"Kiara! You can't just go out by yourself!" Holley called out,

"Oh yeah?! Watch me!" Kiara said then started running until she was out of sight.

"Oh no." Holley muttered then ran after her.

Finn was about to go after the two when Rose stopped him.

"Let her go, she needs some time to herself." she said.

Finn sighed then nodded as they walked away together, Rose was smirking the entire time.

* * *

Kiara's POV

I ran away from them as fast as my feet could take me. Why did that agent have to show up and ruin my day?! I hate her! And I hate Finn! Why didn't he do anything? Did he even care that I ran away by myself?! I mean, sure, I'm seventeen and all... but still! I turned back to see if anyone was following, luckily there was no one so I stopped to catch my breath.

Suddenly a dark blue car came out of no where and was speeding up towards me. I shut my eyes close and braced for the impact, but I heard a loud screeching sound. I slowly opened my eyes only to find the car about one inch away from my face. I heard a door slam shut, that must have been the driver getting out of the car.

"Tu vas bien?" I heard a familiar french accent say.

I didn't say anything, mainly because I didn't know what the person was saying and because I was in shock that I almost got hit by a car. I just stood there frozen.

"Mademoiselle?... Kiara?!" at the sound of the name I turned my head to look at the driver.

That's when I noticed that it was Tomber! Wait a minute... Tomber almost hit me with his car!

"Tomber?"

I got up and brushed myself off, Tomber looked relieved and angry at the same time.

"What is wrong with you? You can't just run into the streets! Stupid girl!" he yelled.

"Well sorry..." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I was already angry at Rose, I don't need to start another fight with Tomber. I walked away hoping that he wouldn't follow, but unfortunately he did.

"Look... I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay?... And almost running over you, but you should be careful." he said as he walked beside me.

"Whatever, no damage done." I said even though I wasn't smiling.

"Finn wouldn't- where is Finn?" Tomber said looking around.

I just looked straight ahead with no expression on my face. Probably on a date with Rose.

"I dunno."

Tomber looked at me suspiciously then shrugged. We both just stood there, none of us talked. Tomber looked bored and me... I was just thinking about Rose and Finn.

I glanced at him and said, "You know that you can go now right? I won't tell Finn what happened, if that's what you're thinking."

"That isn't what I was thinking, but thank you anyway." he said in his french accent.

"So then what were you thinking?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh come on!"

"Really... I don't think you'd want to hear it."

"Please!"

I used the puppy-dog face on him. He took one look at me and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I was just thinking that Finn is probably worried about you... does he even know that you're here?" he asked,

"... No, he doesn't... but he doesn't care anyway. I'm seventeen not five, so he doesn't need to worry." I said pretending that I didn't care.

Even though deep down I actually did care. Doesn't Finn care about me? I guess not, he didn't even try to come after me. Great, now I'm worrying over the fact the Finn doesn't care about me. I'm being so selfish right now, maybe I should just forget about him for a while.

"Sure he does." Tomber mumbled,

"What?"

"Come with me, I'll take you back to Finn." Tomber said gesturing for me to follow him.

I shook my head no, I didn't want to see Finn, not now.

"Can we just go back to your place or something?"

"Are you sure? Doesn't Finn need you for his mission?"

"Not real- wait, what do you mean by need?"

Tomber eyes widened and realized what he said. He muttered something under his breath then started walking towards his car. Great! Even Tomber is keeping secrets from me! I shrugged it off and followed him back to his car, I got in the passenger's seat while he got in the driver's seat.

"I need to go buy... something from... somewhere." he told me,

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

I looked out the window and noticed that his car only had three wheels, two in the back and one in the front. I suddenly felt really nervous, what if the car crashed or something?!

"Why does your car only have three wheels?"

Tomber glanced down at me, "Long story."

* * *

Holley's POV

I tried running after Kiara but she was too fast. Sweat ran down my face, as I ran. I stopped and leaned against the wall of a building trying to catch my breath. I looked around, Kiara was no where to be seen! Groaning in frustration I decided to head back to Finn so we could search for her together. As I started making my way back I noticed a few men in the distance. I squinted my eyes and realized that they were... lemons! I know that I'm still not an expert field agent, but I couldn't just let them get away without knowing what they're up to. But I still had to find Kiara...

Suddenly something occurred to me, what if the lemons already captured Kiara? But... what if they didn't? I made up my mind, I'm going to go after the lemons. I guess Kiara will just have to wait.

The lemons were walking towards an abandoned café. I peeped inside and saw a young teenager cleaning the floor with a mop. He wore black shorts and a white sweater. The lemons approached him and mumbled something to him. The boy nodded and lifted up the mop, he opened a secret compartment in it and pulled out what looked like piece of paper.

I pressed my ear against the glass window trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Just get _it_ then go to the Eiffel Tower. You'll find it, it's hidden in plain sight." I heard the boy say.

"How the heck are we supposed to get _it_?! We can't even get the girl!" one of the lemons said.

The boy shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I don't even know why you ugly-looking guys are called lemons."

"You better watch your mouth our you'll be spitting bullets through your neck!" one of the lemons shouted,

"Don't have anything to live for," the boy said, he dropped his mop and faced them, "so go ahead."

I was surprised. How could young teenaged boy like him not be scared? After all, they were threatening him! I kept on watching hoping that they wouldn't shoot, other wise I'd have to go in and stop them and risk getting caught.

"You got guts kid, maybe you'll be like us one day." a lemon smirked.

They started heading towards the door, I quickly hid in a nearby alleyway. But not before hearing the boy mumble, "Don't be so sure about that."

The lemons got into their car and drove off. I quickly got out of my hiding spot and watched as the car disappeared out of sight. I ran after it hoping to catch up. But then I thought to myself, what if the lemons saw! But what if I lost them! I guess I just had to risk that too.

"Holley? Holley are you there?" I looked down at my watched, Finn was on the screen.

"Yeah, I'm here." I responded out of breath,

"Where are you?" he asked,

"I was looking for Kiara, but I couldn't find her." I looked at my surroundings, "But now I think I'm the one who is lost."

"That's okay, I'll call Sid and ask him to track you down."

"Finn, I honestly think it that we should go look for her together... you know... without the company?" I said hoping he would get my hint,

"I see... Alright then I'll meet at the hotel." Finn answered.

"Thanks, and Finn you should probably-"

Suddenly a gloved hand came out of no where and covered my mouth. The person tore the watch from my wrist, threw it into the alleyway and dragged me away. I tried fighting against the person but he was just too strong. I felt something cover my mouth and nose. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was that I was being dragged into a black van. I was being kidnapped... by lemons. _Help!_

* * *

Kiara's POV

Tomber and I went to a few shops, he was buying a bunch of stuff for... I don't actually know but it looked like it was for something important.

"One last shop, then I'm done." he said.

Wow, he really likes to shop. I don't think I've ever seen a guy who liked to shop so much... you know unless it was for those stupid video games. Now that I think about it, their not that stupid. It's actually fun to pretend your shooting stuff. But in real life, that's just crazy! Okay, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, Tomber parked his car and got out. I saw his eyes widened, he poked his head in through the car window.

"Don't get out of the car... I think it's best you stay hidden..." he said.

I glared at him but he rolled his eyes and walked away. I didn't really care at the moment, I just stared out the window looking at the famous tower. Paris is such a beautiful city... maybe if Finn wasn't on this mission he'd take me here one day. Who am I kidding? He'd never do a thing like that! And I have so many reasons as to why not.

As I listed those reasons I noticed that Tomber came back in the car. He carried a bag in his right hand while his left hand was covering his left eye. He set the bag down beside me and started the car.

"The chemical will lead you to the root of the mark." I heard him mumble quietly.

Okay then... weird. Being the curious person I am, I tried to get him to tell me what happened but he just avoided the subject. Eventually I snapped, anger issues remember?

"Would you just tell me what happened?!" I said,

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Come on! PLEASE!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please with ice cream and a moustache on top?" I asked randomly.

Tomber looked at me annoyed then answered, "I'm lactose intolerant and that's offensive, so no."

I almost gave up when an idea popped up.

"I'll tell Finn you kidnapped me!" I said.

Tomber glanced at me then sighed.

"I can't believe you used Finn as a threat against me." he said.

"Don't change the subject!"

He pulled over and removed his hand from his eye. I gasped and covered my mouth. Tomber had a black eye, it was so gross! It was black and blue and worse, it was bleeding!

"What happened?!" I almost screamed.

"I tripped and fell... on some guy's fist!" he said then continued driving.

Really? I gave him a skeptic look but he continued, "No really, I did."

"Sure you did." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look if you don't believe me then-"

_Help!_

I looked around, I could have sworn I heard someone say 'help'.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Tomber,

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind..."

Tomber looked at the evening sky.

"It's getting pretty late, I'll going to return you to Finn." he said.

Even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he was smirking. As we drove back I saw a flash of light in an alleyway. I told Tomber to pull over so I could go check it out. I got out of the car and ran towards it. My eyes widened as I picked up the object. It was a CHROME watch. That's not what shocked me. What shocked me what the fact that it was Holley's watch!

Holley's an organized agent! She would never leave her watch behind, especially not in an alley. I pressed a button on it and Finn appeared on the cracked screen.

"Finn?" I asked in a worried tone, "Where's Holley?"

* * *

Please Review! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: Spies to the Rescue

Yay! 10th chapter! So exciting! Well I think it is... yeah, I don't know...

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own OCs like... you already know

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Holley's POV

I woke up to the sound of mens voices, my head was killing me! I know bad guys have to drug their victims and all, but I don't do so well with drugs. They just give me terrible migraines, like right now! I slowly opened my eyes only to see... lemons, lemons EVERYWHERE! One of them noticed I was awake and called out to the others. They crowded around me with their evil smiles. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, mainly because all I could hear was my heart pounding. My vision was still a bit blurry, so when one of the lemons pulled out something from a briefcase... I think, I couldn't make out what it was. I shook my head trying to clear my head.

"Aye! Are you listening?!" I could finally hear them say.

"Tell us where the girl is! And your partner McMissile too!" another lemon yelled at me.

One lemon walked up to me and looked me in the eye.

"Where is McMissile?!" he shouted.

Some of his spit landed on my face.

"Ew! You spit on me! Do you guys ever brush your teeth?! I know you're villans, but would it kill you to have some personal hygiene?" I blurted out.

"Shut it, Shiftwell!" a familiar voice said.

I looked to my left and saw a tall, muscular guy wearing a blue sweatshirt, dark green cargo pants and black boots. He noticed that I was looking at him with a confused face.

"Remember me?" he said.

"No, not like I want to anyway." I said bored, then I realized who it was.

"When we first met, I thought your grandfather needed help. Turns out you didn't have one." he smirked,

"You don't have a life."

"Your stupid."

"Says the guy who got arrested for working alongside the lemons." I countered.

Ivan, I hated the name. How could he join the lemons? I thought he was only supposed to be Victor Hugo's bodyguard or driver... or something.

"Why work with the lemons anyway? You don't get paid, so what's there to live for?" I asked him.

I was actually hoping that he'd eventually ditch the lemons and move on with his life. Ivan was about to answer when Professor Zundapp came out of no where- seriously no where, he just suddenly appeared- and answered for him.

"Don't try changing the subject Shiftwell. Now tell us, where is McMissile and the girl?!" he yelled at me.

I took a good look at his teeth and gave a small giggle.

"Why is she laughing?"

"She shouldn't be laughing!"

"Have you ever considered getting braces?" I asked him while smirking.

A few of the lemons started laughing, I looked at him expecting to see him embarrassed but instead he just stared at me blankly.

"Tell us where!" he shouted with rage.

The lemons immediately stopped laughing, some even backed up. I didn't have time for this. I tried to lift my arm to punch him when I noticed that I was tied to a chair. My hands were stuck behind me while my feet were tied together. Okay, I really need to brush up on my observation skills. How could I not notice this earlier? Since I wasn't going to escape any time soon I just decided to try and get some answers.

"What do you want with Kiara?!" I asked angrily, "Why do you need her to take over the world?!"

"We're not going to take over it." a british voice said.

Miles Axlerod. I almost growled as he walked over to me.

"We're going to conquer it." he said simply.

"But what does Kiara have to do with this?"

"You'll find out in time. But for now I suggest you start telling us what we need to know. Make this easy for us so that we don't have to hurt you." he said.

Is he serious?! Why on earth would I want to do that?!

"Never." I said firmly.

"Very well..." he walked back over to the lemons and said loud enough for me to hear, "Do what you must."

I bit my lip as the lemons slowly approached me. My heart was pounding, what are they going to do to me? I had to think quickly... My communicator! I stretched my arm and twisted it a bit just so it would reach into my pocket. I felt the familiar shape in my pocket and pressed the button on the side. Zundapp and the lemons pulled out a bunch of weapons as they advanced. I was getting nervous, I know I shouldn't have but... I couldn't help it. Then I remembered what I had learned in CHROME, no matter what happens you have to stay strong. That was our motto, the motto we had to recite everyday. And it was right. I had to stay strong, for Kiara. I could do that... right?

* * *

No POV

"Holley?! Holley, come in! Please respond!" Finn said into his communicator.

Tomber drove up to them with Kiara in the front seat. She got out and ran towards them.

"Finn! Did you find her?" Kiara asked,

"No, we were hoping you two did." Finn said.

Kiara buried her face in her hands, "Ugh! This is all my fault! If I hadn't run away she wouldn't have gone after me. Then she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped!"

"Kiara this is not your fault, do not blame yourself." Finn said softly.

_ Wait a moment…_ Finn thought. _That's exactly what Siddeley said to me when Leland… _

"But it is my fault!" Kiara shouted,

"I agree completely." Rose muted under her breath.

Finn glared at Rose for the first time which surprised her. She then glared at Kiara who was too busy blaming herself to notice.

"Wait! Remember when you three came to my shop and asked me for information on the lemons?" Tomber asked.

When Kiara and Finn nodded he continued, "On my way to the shop I saw two lemons whispering to each other while looking at me. I didn't want to tell Kiara because I didn't want to scare her. So I left her in my car while I went out to buy what I needed."

"What?!" Kiara exclaimed,

"Go on." Finn said.

Tomber rolled his eyes, "Well the lemons approached me and asked if I've seen a girl with red eyes and purple hair. I said no and they accused me of being a liar. Then well…" Tomber gestured to his black eye.

"So that's how you got your black eye!" Kiara said, "I'm gonna kill those stupid lemons!"

"No unless Holley beats you to it." Tomber chuckled, "So anyway, after they gave me the black eye, they gave me a little hint as to where their hideout is."

"It's that thing that you were muttering as we drove home, right?"

Tomber nodded.

"The chemical will lead you to the root of the mark." Kiara said, "But what the heck does that mean?"

Finn closed his eyes to think, Rose was looking at her nails while Tomber was staring dreamily at her. Kiara nudged Tomber and smirked as she gestured to Rose. She looked up and glared at both of them, Kiara glared back while Tomber blushed.

Finn opened eyes, "Land mark. The lemon must have meant The Eiffel Tower because that's where the meeting place is near."

"But he also said 'root of the mark'. Doesn't that mean like… underground or something?" Kiara asked walking over to Finn.

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of…" Finn said uneasy.

Kiara noticed this and smirked, "What are you, closterfobic?"

"No, it's just that...it's under the Eiffel Tower... I'm not so sure if you should come along..." Finn said slowly.

"What? Why not?" Kiara complained as Finn expected.

"... Siddeley would get bored without you?" Finn said making it up.

Kiara didn't believe him and gave him a skeptic look.

"He'll live. But I can't just let you go by yourself!"

"Miss Shiftwell and I were planning to go alone anyway. We were going to leave you with Siddeley." Finn said. "Please try to understand."

Kiara thought about it for a moment then shook her head no.

"Come on Finn!"

"Kiara, I said no." Finn raised his voice a bit.

"But that's not fair!" Kiara complained, "I'm not a little kid, I can do this! I'm not some sad little girl wanting to hide from danger. I want to go!"

"No! You think you can do these things but you just can't Leland!" Finn shouted.

Tomber and Rose both looked away from Finn while Kiara stared at him confused. Finn realized what he had said then turned his back on Kiara.

"Who's Leland?" Kiara asked.

When Finn didn't answer she looked at Tomber and Rose who were trying to avoid her question.

"Finn, I don't know who this 'Leland' person is, but he doesn't relate to this!" Kiara said, she glanced at Tomber who flinched then continued,

"You said that this mission is dangerous. But I can tell that there's another reason why you're not letting me do this. Why can't you just tell me?"

Finn turned around and walked up to Kiara. He took something out of his pocket and put it to her neck in one swift movement. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry... But I can't risk another..." with that Finn picked up Kiara and headed towards the hotel.

For the first time Rose looked at Kiara without anger, instead she looked at her with sympathy. Tomber mumbled something about Leland then walked back to his car and drove away. As Finn walked up the staircase to the eleventh floor he thought about Leland. All the adventures that they'd been through together. He still wasn't over the fact the Leland was dead. He could still remember when they first met.

* * *

_Finn was walking towards his next class when he heard someone yelling. He turned his head and saw a student wearing a red vest and black shorts heading towards him with a football in his right arm. The student tripped, his shoe flew off his foot while the football was headed straight for Finn's face. Finn caught it before it hit him and walked towards the kid who had tripped._

_ "Are you okay?" Finn asked,_

_ "Yeah, sorry mate, I'm new here." he said embarrassed, "Oh, by the way, my name's Leland, Leland Turbo. What's yours?"_

_ "Finn McMissile." Finn said._

_ He handed him the football and was about to walk away when another student in a silver jacket was about to bump into him. Luckily Finn stepped aside just in time to see him fall on Leland._

_ "Siddeley!" Finn said annoyed._

_ "Sorry Finn! I couldn't help it though, Aiden was sticking flammable gum in my hair and wanted to see if it would catch on fire! So then I-"_

_ "Um... pardon me for interrupting, but... WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME?!" Leland shouted._

_ "Oops, sorry... hey! Your the new kid!" Siddeley said helping him up._

_ "Uh yeah..." Leland said, "Where'd my shoe go?"_

_ "It's on the ceiling fan." Siddeley pointed out._

_ The ceiling fan was spinning rapidly with Leland's shoe that was somehow stuck on it._

_ "Give me your football." Finn said,_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Just give it to me."_

_ Leland handed Finn the football and watched what he was doing._

_ "Sid, go long!"_

_ Siddeley was running down the hallway, Finn aimed the football towards the ceiling fan and threw it. The football hit the shoe sending it flying towards Siddeley._

_ "I got it! I got it! I-" the shoe it Siddeley in the face._

_ Siddeley fell on the ground while Leland and Finn burst out laughing. He got up and was about to walk towards them when the football hit him again, but in the stomach._

_ "Going down... again!" Siddeley said before hitting the ground._

_ Finn turned to look at Leland, "You should come with us if you want to survive this school."_

_ Leland laughed again but stopped when he noticed that Finn wasn't, "Oh, your serious... well okay. It's good to have some friends now, so I won't be the school's loner." Leland said,_

_ "Don't worry!" Siddeley said getting up, he walked over to Finn and put his arm around him, "We'll be your friends, don't you worry Leland!"_

_ "Um... Siddeley? I'm over here." Leland said a little concerned._

_ "Friends?" Finn asked,_

_ "Yeah!" Leland paused, "We... are friends right?" _

_ Finn thought about it for a moment then answered, "Yeah, I guess we are."_

* * *

Finn POV

I eventually reached the eleventh floor, I choose not to take the elevator because I'm quite certain people would notice a man carrying an unconscious girl with him to his room. That wouldn't seem casual. I opened the door to find Siddeley picking at the gadget on his leg with a paperclip. He looked up at me and started shouting.

"Finn, can you please take this thing off me?! I can't walk ANYWHERE!" Siddeley whined.

Kiara let out a small groan, that's when Siddeley noticed that she was unconscious.

"What happened to her?" he said quickly forgetting about his leg.

"I put her to sleep long enough for me to go find Miss Shiftwell." I answered as I carried Kiara to her room.

"What? Where's Holley? What's going on?" Siddeley asked confused.

"Holley was... kidnapped by the lemons." I said quietly.

"That's it, I'm going with you." he said sternly.

"Siddeley, we already talked about this-" I stopped mid-sentence.

As soon as I entered Kiara's the room, the window near the bed was open. I quickly, but gently put Kiara on the bed and ran back into the main room where Siddeley was.

"Sid... did you open the window in Kiara's room?" I asked carefully,

"No, I was in the other hotel room the whole time. I just got here about five minutes before you came in. Why?" he answered.

We both rushed back into the room to look for any clues as to what happened. But it seemed as if the only thing that was missing was Kiara's dress from the dinner gathering.

"Everything seems to be normal." Siddeley said,

"Yes, except that Kiara's dress is missing."

"But what would anyone want with a blood-stained dress?"

"I'm not sure... This morning before we all went out I distinctly remember Kiara putting the dress on the chair near the desk."

I walked over to the desk and noticed a slip of paper. I picked it up, but it was blank.

"Should I contact CHROME about the situation?" Siddeley asked.

I thought for a moment then answered, "No, I can get Holley back... the lemons know our location. We must leave tomorrow. Siddeley, get everything we need and we'll leave in your jet. But if I do not make it back take Kiara to a safe place, somewhere the lemons will never find her."

"Yes sir." he said as he walked out of the hotel room dragging his foot with him.

I walked back in Kiara's room, she was still sleeping, just as I left her. I sat on the edge of the bed just staring at her. I don't know why, but I feel strangely... drawn to her as if I have to be with her for every moment. I brushed some of the hair off her face and just stared at her. Why am I feeling this way about her? I shouldn't, I must not. I looked at my watch and realized that I was wasting time. I was about to get up when I felt two arms embrace my waist. I looked at Kiara and noticed that she was hugging me, although she still wasn't conscious.

"Mm... Oh Finn..." she said as she nuzzled close to me.

I smirked, I had to admit, she looked so adorable when she's sleeping peacefully. I gently took her arms off my waist and got up to leave. As I did I heard her mumble something.

"No... don't... go... Finn..." she said quietly in her sleep.

"I have to, I'm sorry." I whispered then left before she could say anything else.

* * *

No POV 

Finn walked out of the building and headed towards The Eiffel Tower. Suddenly a blue car drove up beside him. The window rolled down to reveal Rose and Tomber. Before Finn could say anything Rose pulled him in.

"Need a ride?" Tomber smirked, before Finn could even think about it Tomber stepped on the gas pedal and the car zoomed off towards the Eiffel Tower.

"I'm coming with you." Rose said sternly,

"Miss Sharpski, really I don't think-"

"Nope, I'm coming and that's final!" Rose said as she buckled Finn's seat belt on.

Finn sighed then said, "Fine, but only if you will do as I say. I can't risk getting us caught."

"Fair enough."

The rest of the trip was silent except for the sound of Tomber's car driving through the empty streets. Once they got to the Eiffel Tower, Tomber parked his car somewhere and followed them.

When Finn gave him a questioning look, he shrugged and said, "I have nothing better to do, and my shop is closed at this hour."

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm putting you in that impound." Finn said.

Tomber had a horrified expression until Finn and Rose started laughing. Tomber laughed nervously.

"Heh... you're joking right?" he asked.

Finn ignored his question and walked under the Eiffel Tower.

"So where is it?! Where's the entrance to the hideout?" Rose asked.

"Hm... Maybe we could try the elevator..." Finn suggested,

"You still didn't answer my question!" Tomber said.

"But didn't you say that it was underground?"

"Are you two ignoring me?!" Tomber shouted,

"Yes, but I've got an idea. Something I've learned in CHROME Academy." Finn said as he walked towards the elevator.

"It only goes up to the second floor." Rose said as Finn walked in.

"Yup, their ignoring me." Tomber said to himself.

"Would you shut up already?!" Rose shouted at him.

Tomber immediately stopped talking and blushed as Rose looked at him angrily.

"... Anyway, you two, stay here. If I'm not back in an hour then Rose, you come down. If Rose isn't back in fifteen minutes, Tomber," Finn threw something at him, he caught it and saw that it was his communicator, "Call Siddeley and tell him to bring the jet... and Kiara."

Rose and Tomber nodded. Finn walked in and placed a gadget on the ground. He turned it on and sparks flew everywhere, the next thing he knew the elevator was plummeting to the ground below the Eiffel tower.

"Good luck..." Rose said,

"So... have you ever been to Paris before?" Tomber asked trying to start a conversation. "Because, in my opinion it's the most beautiful city in the world. N-not that I would know... I mean, I would b-but..."

Rose rolled her eyes, "This is going to be the longest hour of my life."

* * *

Finn landed on the ground safely, he brushed himself off and look at his surroundings. It looked exactly like the platform he went on when he was doing the case on Allinol. Finn shuddered at the memory but continued his way. Suddenly he heard a scream.

"Holley!" he said quietly.

Finn ran into another room only to find himself above the room where Zundapp and the lemons were torturing Holley.

"Too much Deja vu..." Finn said to himself.

"Now, tell us where McMissile is!" Finn heard Zundapp yell.

"... N-no! I w-will... never-" Holley screamed again.

Finn flinched.

"No need for that." all the lemons and Holley looked up and saw Finn standing above them.

He shot his grappling hook on a ledge and descended down as the lemons shot at him. He landed perfectly without a scratch and took out his own gun and began firing.

"Let her go Zundapp!" Finn said sternly as he pointed the gun at him.

"Why would I want to do that? Shouldn't you be more concerned about them?" Zundapp said.

As if on cue a bunch of lemons walked up to them with Rose and Tomber. Finn's eyes widened, but he kept his gun pointed at Zundapp.

"It's only a matter of time before-"

"Professor Z!" Grem shouted as he and Acer approached him,

"What?" Zundapp growled.

"The girl! She's not at the hotel anymore!" Acer said.

"What?! Then where is she?" Zundapp turned to look at Finn who smirked.

Before Zundapp could say anything else Miles Axlerod walked up to him.

"McMissile." he said with distaste.

"Axlerod!" Finn growled.

"Do not worry Zundapp. We don't need to chase her down." he said.

"Oh, and why not?" Finn asked,

"Because, she will come to us." Axlerod said evilly as he pulled out a remote, then pressed the big red button on it.

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I carried Kiara into the jet just as the lemons barged into the hotel. Luckily there was a back door so I could sneak out with her. Unfortunately I still couldn't get Finn's gadget off my leg so I had to drag it with me until I actually got to the jet. I gently set her down on the chair and let her sleep while I stared at my communicator waiting for Finn to call. I was a bit exhausted so I decided to close my eye's for a few minutes.

_ "Leland, what are you doing?" I asked him as I passed by his dorm room._

_ It was a saturday and I had finished all my homework, so I decided to go and practice flying the academy's jets._

_ "I'm going to pull a prank on Finn... at least I think that's what Americans say..." Leland said._

_ "Right... you have fun with that..." I said then tried to walk away quickly._

_ "Wait! Don't you want to help?" I knew he would ask that, he always seems to drag me into his little schemes._

_ "Leland, I don't think that's such a good idea. Finn could... well he'd basically kill us." I said._

_ "Nonsense!" he said then pulled me in his dorm room._

_ Half of the room was neat and tidy while the other half was messy, and I'm guessing that half was Leland's._

_ "Aw... ew! What's that smell?" I asked pinching my nose to block out the smell._

_ "What? Oh that? That's just my socks... heh... haven't washed those things in a while." he said embarrassed,_

_ "Doesn't Finn mind?"_

_ "No... his side smells like air freshener."_

_ "I wonder why..." I mumbled._

_ "Anyway, Finn's showering right now, so I'm going to use a classic prank. At least I think it's one..."_

_ "When we're older I promise you I'm going to take you to America, so you can see what it's really like." I said,_

_ "Thanks mate!" he said happily, "So, anyway, I put flour in his blow dryer. So that when he uses it-"_

_ Suddenly we heard a click then the sound of water being turned off. We heard Finn get out of the shower and then... we heard him turn on the blow dryer._

_ "LELAND!" Finn shouted._

_ Finn threw open the bathroom door and gave Leland a death glare. He was only wearing a towel while the rest of him was covered in white flour._

_ "He did it." Leland said pointing at me._

_ "What?! No I didn't!" I said, I can't believe I let Leland do this to me again!_

_ "I'm giving you two five seconds." Finn said threateningly._

_ "Five..."_

_ "I think we should run now..." Leland said,_

_ "Four..."_

_ "Oh you think?!" I shouted,_

_ "Three..."_

_ "He's going to kill us." I said as we ran out of the dorm room._

_ "Two, one!" we heard him say then he ran out too._

_ "Why do I let you drag me into these kind of things?!" I asked him as we ran._

_ "Because it's fun?"_

_ "Right! Sure, being chased by your best friend, who is- might I add- the top student at CHROME academy is real fun!" I said sarcastically._

~~~

I opened my eyes and looked at the time. Oh no... I've slept for two hours! Then I realized something, Finn and Holley still weren't back yet. He told me to leave if he wasn't back, but I can't just leave them here! I looked at Kiara and did a double-take. To make matters worse, she was covered in that dark shadow again! Only Finn knows what to do when this type of things happens! Oh no... I'm just a pilot, what can I do?!

Okay... I have to stay calm... Finn and Holley will be back soon... Kiara's going to be fine... **RIGHT?!**

* * *

So dramatic! Well not really... I don't know...

Anyway, if anyone noticed, I added a quote from another movie in this chapter, can anyone guess which movie?

"You think you can do these things, but you just can't _!"

Also I don't have this edited yet, if you haven't noticed. So if the spelling or grammar is wrong, then I'm sorry.

Hope you liked it!

Please Review! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Alone

11th Chapter! Yay! ^_^

I do no own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar! I only own, you-know-who.

So anyway, the answer was Finding Nemo, Marlin says "You think you can do these things but you just can't Nemo!" to his son.

thepopstar27 got it right!

Hope you like it!

* * *

_Kiara's Dream_

_I walked through the darkness... either I was in a cave or it was night-time... I didn't know. I kept walking until I saw something on the ground, it was one of those beakers used in science class. Inside the beaker was some type of red liquid... For some reason I picked it up and looked at it. Inside the liquid was... a slip of paper?_

_ I dipped my hand in the beaker and grabbed hold of the paper. I took it out and read what was on it._

_**He's coming for you, Kiara. Better run.**_

_ My eyes widened, I dropped the beaker and it smashed into millions of little pieces as it hit the ground. I ran, I didn't know where but I just had to get away. Suddenly the atmosphere around me shifted, and everything was set on fire once again. Five people were standing in front of me. Three of them were Finn, Holley and Siddeley, the other two... I had no idea who they were._

_ "How could you?!" Siddeley shouted at me, _

_ "I-I..." I stammered,_

_ "You destroy everything you touch!" Holley yelled,_

_ "What? No! Holley that's not-"_

_ "You are evil. We don't tolerate villans, CHROME does." Siddeley said turning away from me before he vanished._

_ "All those times you helped people... it was all a trick." Holley said then faded away into nothing._

_ I felt like crying, what were they talking about? I know I'm different from other people but I would never harm anyone! I'm not evil! I just know it! I turned to Finn hoping that he would help me._

_ "Finn, you know that's not true right? You believe me... don't you?" I said._

_ He just had to believe me, he was the only person I actually trusted. I know that he cared about me... he... always did._

_ "I don't who to trust anymore. I trusted you, but you destroyed everything that was important to these people." Finn said sadly, "No matter, CHROME was right. You shouldn't trust anyone, not even the people you care about the most."_

_ "Wait, what? Finn you can't mean that!" tears started falling from my eyes._

_ This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't! First, my school. Second, Holley and Siddeley. Now, FINN! Finn faded away into nothing leaving the last two people in front of me. I couldn't see they're faces and yet I know I've seen them before._

_ "You see Kiara? You are just a monster to everyone. It's no wonder you don't have friends. You are dark." one of them said._

_ "No! I'm not!"_

_ "Is that why you don't care anymore? Is that why you don't care that you don't have friends? You don't even have a family!" he taunted me._

_ "Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted._

_ I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as my eyes glowed. This time they didn't glow red, they were pitch black._

_ "That's it, just let out your darkness."_

_ I felt myself losing control of my body, I felt like something was trying to take over._

_ "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted._

_ Just when I thought it was all over, the figure that taunted me vanished. I looked to my left and saw the last person except I could see her face. It was... that woman who I saw before! Her orange eyes lit up when she saw me._

_ "Kiara!" she said happily._

_ I took a step back, after what had just happened I wasn't taking any chances. I got in a fight stance, ready to defend myself._

_ "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" I demanded._

_ "Kiara, it's me." she said calmly._

_ "M-mom?!"_

* * *

Siddeley's POV

"Okay, everything's going to be fine. Just relax okay?" I said to myself, I know it's weird but what else was I supposed to do? I was panicking!

"No, it's not! Kiara being scary, Holley's been kidnapped and Finn left you all alone!"

"Oh please, I don't need Finn for everything!"

"Yes you do,"

"No, I don't."

"Finn would think I've gone completely bonkers, talking to myself, why he would-" I stopped talking to myself.

Then I slapped myself across the face. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Finn would do.

"I am bonkers." I said then slumped down on one of the seats.

I can't do this! Finn told me to take leave with Kiara if he and Holley wouldn't make it back. But I can't just abandon them! They need help...

I walked into the pilot room and pressed several buttons in a sequence. A part of the floor rose up to reveal a bunch of guns stacks on it. What? It's good to have secret compartments in a spy jet. I took an SIG Pro gun and attached it to my belt. I walked back to Kiara, just to check up on her.

"Mom?" she mumbled.

Mom? I thought Kiara was an orphan... I'll have to investigate that later, when Finn and Holley are back. Before I left, I recorded myself telling Kiara to stay behind. I programmed the jet to automatically take her to one of the safest places I know... in case none of us returned.

I walked out of the jet and headed towards the Eiffel Tower. I remember Finn saying something about it. I looked at the sky and realized that it was very dark. I just hoped I'd make it back soon...

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a blur of blue. I shrugged, must have been my imagination. The closer the Tower was the more nervous I became. I had this eerie feeling that someone was following me. Once I was under the tower I decided to look for clues as to where the lemons were hiding. Suddenly I heard the elevator coming...up? The tower doesn't have a floor underneath...it... Then it hit me, the hideout is underground! Well... that was obvious... -_-

I quickly used the cloaking device to hide myself. The elevator opened to reveal Grem and Acer.

"So where are we goin'?" Acer asked,

"We gotta find the freak girl and that stupid Fly Boy!" Grem replied.

Fly Boy? Excuse me?! I am clearly offended right now. I have a name, would it kill anyone to just say it?! Seriously, Fly Boy?!

"I thought his name was Kiddly... or was it Stinky?" Acer said, "No wait, McKinley!"

This just got worse, they don't even know my name.

"Okay, enough! Let's just go find them!" Grem said annoyed.

Once the lemons were gone I went into the elevator and went down. I took the gun off my belt and gripped it tightly, ready to use it. Luckily when the doors opened there was no body there. I walked out and started my search. Won't be long now, just hang on.

* * *

Holley's POV

"Where's the girl?!" Ivan shouted at Finn.

This interrogation has gone on for the past hour and I'm very annoyed. Finn was captured along with Rose and Tomber. Rose had no idea what Kiara had to do with any of this, so we'll just keep this a secret from her... for now. The lemons tried interrogating them too but... it didn't turn out well. With Rose...

_"Where's the girl?!"_

_ "What girl?" Rose asked, she really didn't know what they were talking about._

_ "You know what girl!"_

_ "No, I don't! And if you keep shouting like that you're going to give me a headache! So shut up!" she shouted._

_ "Why don't just shut up yourself?"_

_ "... Okay." Rose smirked, then stopped talking._

_ "Wait... what?"_

_ "You idiot! Now she's not gonna tell us anything!" a lemon said smacking the other one on the back of the head._

_ "Don't call me an idiot, you idiot!" the first one said._

_ "You're both idiots." I mumbled._

_ "What was that Shiftwell?" the first one said threateningly,_

_ "And deaf too." I smirked._

Tomber's interrogation was... a bit funny...

_"Okay, now just tell us where the girl is and you can leave, got that Frenchie?" Ivan said,_

_ Tomber's eye twitched, then he got up from where he was sitting and started slapping Ivan across the face while talking rapidly in French. I'm guessing he was swearing and insulting him... _

_ Finn and I both glanced at each other._

_ "He said that if Ivan ever called him 'Frenchie' again that he'd personally drag Ivan to his mother's house and make her give him a lecture." Finn explained, "Then he said that he'd... the rest was a bit disturbing..."_

_ I looked back at Tomber who was being tied to a chair by two lemons while Ivan was rubbing his face. He looked at Rose who just smirked at him._

_ "Don't look at me, I shut myself up remember?" she said, "But in all honesty, you deserved it."_

_ Ivan looked at me but I smirked, "You can't just call people who speak French, 'Frenchies'... especially if that person's Tomber."_

I sighed, four of us... four of us had been captured. The only person who was left was Siddeley, and if he were to be captured then there wouldn't be anyone else left. If Kiara came looking for us... she wouldn't, she's the one we're supposed to be protecting. We cannot fail this mission, let alone have Kiara captured too.

"Don't worry Miss Shiftwell," Finn said. "I ordered Siddeley to leave with Kiara if we wouldn't make it back."

Finn smiled sadly, I tried to look in his eyes for any sign of emotion. I couldn't detect what it was, but I now I truly know that he cares for Kiara.

"She'll be fine, we'll get out of this and you'll be able to see her again." I reassured him, though usually he's the one who reassures me when I'm in doubt. "Come on McMissile, you gotten yourself out of tighter situations. You can get out of this one too!"

Finn smiled, he was about to say something when Ivan interrupted him.

"Aww, how sweet... now where is she?!" Ivan shouted again.

"He ruined the moment, I'm sad now." Finn said then slumped down in his chair.

I glared at Ivan who glared back at me.

"You really care about that girl, don't you McMissile?" Zundapp said mockingly, "Well you won't live to see her take over the world."

"You don't know anything about her!" Finn shouted,

"We know more than you think." Zundapp grinned evilly. "And apparently, so do you."

Finn's expression turned into a confused one. So did mine, what did Zundapp mean by that? I know that if Finn knew something about Kiara he'd tell us... wouldn't he?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of... silver? Siddeley! He came! Wait... if he came after us, then who's watching Kiara?! I looked at Finn and narrowed my eyes towards Siddeley so that he would see. Once Finn saw Siddeley I could see his eyes burn with anger.

"What is he doing here?" I silently mouthed to him when the lemons weren't looking. "I thought he was supposed to be with Kiara!"

"He must have followed his instincts... to come after us." Finn mouthed back.

"Hey, you!" Siddeley shouted.

Zundapp and all the lemons looked up to where Siddeley was standing.

"Let them go you ugly-looking lemons." he said confidently.

I heard a laugh and glanced at Ivan, who immediately shut up when the lemons shot him dirty looks.

"Or what?!"

"Or I'm going to shoot all of you!" Siddeley said,

"With what?" Zundapp asked,

"With a chicken because they are so deadly!" Siddeley said then rolled his eyes, "With a gun, you idiot!"

"I thought I was the idiot." the lemon who had interrogatd with Rose said,

"You are." the other smirked,

"Oh... hey!"

Then all the lemons started fighting for no reason!

"Shut up!" Zundapp shouted to all the lemons then gave them deadly glares. "Get him!"

"Don't worry mates! I'll rescue you!" Siddeley declared.

_Five minutes later..._

Finn, Rose, Tomber and I were all giving Siddeley glares as he was being tied to his own chair.

"Don't worry mates! I'll rescue you!" Rose said in a fake british accent.

"Shut up, it wasn't my fault the cable broke!" Siddeley defended.

"Go find her!" Zundapp yelled.

Almost all the lemons in the room left to go find Kiara. I glanced at Siddeley and noticed that he was getting very nervous.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him,

"Um... Kiara's... not really in the type of mood to fight back right now..." he answered still nervous.

"What does that mean?"

"She's got that dark shadow covering her again..." Siddeley said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted causing the others to look at us.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

When Siddeley told him, he looked like he was about to explode. Finn took a deep breath to relax himself then looked at Siddeley again.

"I programmed the jet to take off if anyone were to try and get in. It's voice activated, so only I can deactivate it." Siddeley whispered.

"Good."

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming and turned our direction towards the sound. Axlerod. Finn glared at him, if looks could kill then he'd be dead in a second. He ignored Finn and walked straight up to Zundapp who was typing something on a laptop that was connected to a huge machine.

"Are the bombs ready?" Axlerod asked,

"Yes, I had Ivan and Victor plant them." Zundapp replied.

Axlerod gave a nod of approval then walked up to Finn and smirked, "Well McMissile, not only do you have to help Kiara, but you also have to deactivate the bombs."

"Bombs?" I asked.

He looked at me and continued, "Yes, Shiftwell. I've planted bombs all over the Eiffel Tower."

I thought for a moment. If Alxerod did plant the bombs... then he would have control over the tower and choose to destroy it whenever he wanted! If he did that then he would blame it on Kiara and make everyone hate her even more... but why would he want that?

"Your going to destroy the tower then blame it on Kiara!" I said out loud.

"Smart girl, the question is," he walked up to me and faced me, "why?"

Why? Why?! If he needs Kiara to conquer the world then why blame her for something she didn't do?

"Keep thinking Shiftwell, you figure it out soon enough." he laughed evilly then walked out with Zundapp.

"What's with the evil laugh?" Siddeley asked.

Ivan walked up to Siddeley and shouted, "Where's the girl?!"

We all groaned in frustration. I just hope that the lemons won't find her, at least not now, not when she's vulnerable! Oh Kiara, please be safe.

* * *

_Kiara's Dream_

_ "M-mom?!" I said shocked._

_ Okay, I don't know why I called her that... how would I even know that?!_

_ "Hello Kiara, it's a while, hasn't it?" she said with a warm smile._

_ I was speechless... what was I supposed to say to my own mom? I haven't seen her since... I've never even seen her before!_

_ "I thought you were dead!" I said,_

_ "Well that's no way to greet your mother." _

_ "Sorry... it's just... I thought you didn't... I thought that..."_

_ I couldn't say anything, thoughts raced through my mind as I looked at her. Black wavy hair and orange eyes... now I know where I get my look from. But why was she here? _

_ "Mom... what are you doing here?" I asked,_

_ "Kiara... I am dead." she said, when she saw my reaction she continued, "But I'm here to warn you."_

_ "Warn me about what?"_

_ "I can't say exactly because it will affect your destiny."_

_ "What's with the rhyming? And what do you mean by destiny? "_

_ She rolled her eyes, "I already told you, I can't tell you! Just remember what I'm going say right now-"_

_ "Sorry, but I don't have a destiny. I'm just gonna be the freak that everyone will be scared of for the rest of my life." I said sadly._

_ "Kiara, my dear, sweet daughter. That's not true. You can't let other people tell you how to live your life, you can't let them judge you for who you are. You are special."_

_ "No! I'm not! I'm always gonna be a freak who nobody will like because I have this creepy dark power!" I shouted._

_ My mother didn't say anything, she just stood there and kept quiet. Suddenly she started glowing bright white._

_ "Kiara, I have to go, but I'll return soon. Just remember this, only you are in control of your life. No one else can control you but you alone." she said._

_ "Wait, mom! Don't go!" I shouted._

_ The figure returned and everything seemed to be getting dark. I saw... Finn, Holley and Siddeley! They were all tied up under the Eiffel Tower unable to move._

_ "Kiara!" Finn shouted,_

_ "Kiara, no stop!" Siddeley shouted._

_ Then the tower exploded in a fiery heat. My vision turned blurry, the last thing I heard was Finn's voice._

_ "It's all your fault."_

* * *

Kiara's POV

"No!" I shouted.

It was just a dream... But it felt so real, and my mother. No, in reality she is dead, she was only alive in my dream. My eyes still glowed red just a little.

"I need you..." I said a tear ran down my cheek.

I shook my head, I looked around and realized that I was in Siddeley's jet. How the heck did I get here? Doesn't matter, I headed for the door but saw a circular object on the ground in front of it. Suddenly a hologram of Siddeley popped up.

"Hello Kiara, the reason I made this hologram of me is to tell you that neither one of us will return to the jet... for now."

What? Holley was kidnapped and Finn went after her... if Siddeley left then that means... I'm all alone.

"I programmed the jet to take you to a safe destination where the lemons will not find you. The jet will only activate if anyone tries to enter the jet. If anyone were to, then the jet will take you to a town in California called Radiator Springs." the hologram Siddeley explained.

My dream... So they're all stuck under the Eiffel Tower! I'm not just gonna leave them! They need me, I don't care if I'm risking my own safety. I'm not going to leave them down there, especially not Finn. I kicked the circular object out of the way and opened the jet door. I jumped off and ran towards the city. In the distance I could see a bunch of people gathered in a group. I stopped running once I realized who those people were. Lemons, I growled just thinking of them.

This time I'm not going to run, they need me. Finn needs me, I'm not gonna back down. If these lemons want to fight then I'm going to give it to them. I continued running towards the city.

"There she is!" I heard them yell in the distance,

"Get her!"

I was about only half a kilometer away from them. My hands balled up into fists, my eyes glowed more red at just the thought of them hurting Finn.

"It's only fair to warn you, I'm in a really bad mood." I said.

The lemons charged just as I did. One tried to knock me out by punching me in the face, but I grabbed his fist and kicked him in the face. Two tried to attack me at once but I jumped and made them attack each other. Morons. One by one I took them down until there were only two left. Grem and Acer.

"Hunh... so you've gotten tougher." Acer said,

"Yeah? What's it to you?!" I growled.

"Just give up already!" Grem shouted,

"Why would I want to do that?!"

"Because of Finn McMissile." Acer smirked.

Finn, they wouldn't dare hurt him. Not while I'm around.

"I don't have to waste my time fighting you morons!" I shouted then ran right past them.

"She's coming boss." I heard Grem say.

Whoever their stupid boss is he better not mess with me, my life is already a mess. I don't need some person to make it even worse by taking away the people I care about. When I got under the tower I headed for the elevator. Luckily no one was there, it was completely deserted. Weird. The elevator headed down. I got into a fighting stance ready to fight any other lemons. When the doors opened there was only one lemon guard. He looked at me and was about to call for help when I grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"If you call anyone, you won't live to see the light of day." I said through clenched teeth.

He nodded meekly, I released him and walked into another room only to find myself standing above what looked like a platform. Underneath me tied up to their own separate chairs were Finn, Holley and Siddeley... and Rose... and Tomber?! Okay, Rose... I'm not surprised, she is a stalker. Tomber, why would he want to come along? He's just Finn's secret informant. Whatever, now I just need to figure out how to get them out of here.

Suddenly I felt my hands go numb, I looked at them and saw that they were covered in a dark shadow. Uggghhhh! Of all the times I have to be all weird and mysterious my body chooses to do it now! I decided to try and ignore it even though it didn't really work. Looking around I eventually found a ladder the lead to the bottom floor where everyone was. I was about to take it when I heard a familiar German accent.

"Last chance McMissile, where is she?" he said.

My eyes widened when I realized that he was holding a gun.

"Hopefully, gone far away from here. You'll never find her." he said angrily.

Even though he sounded angry I swear I heard something else in his tone of voice... sadness? My thoughts were interrupted by a gunshot. I looked down to see...

"No! Finn!"

* * *

That's it for now, until the next chapter!

If there were any spelling or grammar mistakes, then sorry. I was kind of in a rush when I was typing this.

Please review! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: The Broken Tower

Hi... yeah, that's it.

I don't own Cars or it's characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs like you-know-who, a certain purple haired girl with red eyes. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

No POV

Everyone including Finn and Zundapp looked up to see Kiara. Her eyes were glowing red and her hands were covered in a black shadow. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw what had happened. Finn's left shoulder had been shot again, he felt the pain searing through it all over again. He hadn't even recovered from the first gunshot. Holley and Siddeley looked at Rose and Tomber who were gaping at the sight of this new Kiara.

She jumped off from the upper floor and landed on the bottom. (which was almost 50 feet of the ground). The lemons who remained on the platform quickly took out their guns, ready to shoot.

"Don't bother shooting, it won't affect me!" Kiara said in a low threatening voice.

A few of the lemons started shaking as Kiara walked towards Zundapp.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot him again!" Zundapp warned.

Kiara just laughed, not a normal one, but a psychotic one.

"Go ahead, I dare you." she smirked.

Zundapp looked at her as if she were the craziest person on earth. One lemon was so scared that he shot her from behind. Kiara extended her arm and caught the bullet before it hit her. She turned around and glared at the lemon.

"Do you remember what I told you not to do?!" she shouted.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said shaking, "P-please don't hurt me!"

Kiara stared at him then turned away, "You're not worth it."

_**Show no mercy Kiara! Kill them all!**__ No! I won't, they may be bad guys but they don't deserve to die! __**They are lemons!**__ But not all lemons are bad. __**Kill all the lemons! Now!**__ NO! Nobody deserves to die!_

Inside Kiara's mind a voice managed to talk to her, reading her every thought. She got down on her knees and put hers hands on her ears.

"Get out of my head!" she shouted,

"Fire, now!" Zundapp shouted.

The lemons started firing at Kiara. She quickly put up her hands and a force field of some sort appeared and protected her from the bullets. She shut her eyes close and tried to avoid the sounds of the bullets that were being fired.

_Who are you?! __**I'm you.**__ No, you're not! Get out of my head! __**I cannot, I am a part of you.**__ No... I know that there's something trying to take over... it's not you... it's someone else..._

Kiara opened her eyes a little to see if the lemons stopped shooting, but they just continued. She glanced at the others to see if they were doing anything. Tomber somehow untied himself and helped the others. When he was done Siddeley and Rose were beside Finn, trying to help him while Holley was after Zundapp.

_**The lemons are attacking you! They're trying to kill you, you must kill them first!**__ I said, GET OUT! It's not you that's trying to control me!_

Suddenly something flashed through Kiara's mind. _A remote._

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" she shouted.

The shield exploded along with the all the guns the lemons were holding.

"Let's get outta here!"

"Evacuate!"

"This girl's gonna kill us all!"

Every lemon left including Zundapp, but before he did he smirked. Siddeley helped up Finn while Holley tried to find a way to approach Kiara.

_ Please, just get out of my head. __**Why?! I'm trying to help you! See? Everyone is scared of you, including Finn!**__ No, Finn isn't scared of me. He understands me. __**That's his little trick, he's fooling you can't you see that?! When your guard is down, he's going to hurt you!**__ No! Shut up! I SAID GET OUT! _

Then... it was gone. All the pain Kiara felt was gone, she looked at her hands and saw that they were normal again. Even the feeling that something was trying to take over her was gone. But she still felt like something was wrong.

"It wouldn't just leave like that..." Kiara said to herself.

"Kiara!" she looked up to see Holley running towards her, "Are you okay? You're not hurt right?!"

Rose just glared at her while Siddeley was still helping Finn. Tomber was trying to keep his distance from Kiara.

_ Why is she being so nice to Kiara?! She could have killed us all! She's not even a normal teenager!_ Rose thought angrily.

Finn who had been quiet the entire time didn't even look at Kiara, instead he just gripped his shoulder as it bled.

"I'm fine... I just feel... weird." Kiara answered quietly.

"This was too easy... they all just left..." Rose said suspiciously.

"Perhaps, you are right." Siddeley said.

Kiara eyes widened then she turned around, but nothing was there. She started looking around frantically as if she were looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Lemons..." Kiara said quietly, "Their still here."

Suddenly Grem and Acer came out of no where, each holding rifles guns and pointed them at Kiara.

"I don't care what the boss says! You're a freaky, pyscho girl who is going to kill everyone!" Grem shouted.

"We don't know why the boss wants you, he's gotta be crazy!" Acer yelled.

Kiara was frozen with fear, not because that they had threatened her with rifle guns. She was frightened of herself, she knew that if anyone got close to her that she would do something terrible to them. Then realization hit her. She could never be friends with anyone... not without them knowing about her dark self.

"Please, just go... leave me alone." Kiara said lowering her head to let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Nuh-uh! We're gonna finish this once and for all!" Acer said.

Then to everyone's surprise Kiara started crying. Her eyes glowed dimly as she cried.

"So... this is what is all comes down to. Just because I'm different, because I have this darkness in me... it leads me to my death? Just because I'm myself, I have to die..." she asked the lemons.

"**Then so be it...**" she said.

She lifted her head and lifted up the lemons with her dark power (just like she did with Holley). Her eyes didn't glow red, they were pitch black and so were her tears.

"**Let's finish this once and for all!**"

"Kiara, stop this now!" Finn shouted.

Kiara ignored him and threw the lemons using her powers. She slammed them against the walls and the ground. Finally she slammed them into the large machine that was connected to the laptop Zundapp was on earlier. It caught on fire then exploded. Grem and Acer lay on the ground bloody with bruises, both unconscious. Kiara smiled at the sight.

"**I'm done with you!**"

As if on cue the entire hideout caught on fire. Kiara was slowly walking towards them.

Meanwhile, Finn and Holley were telling the others to get out and escape the fiery lair.

"Go! We'll meet you outside!" Holley ordered them. "Siddeley, get the jet!"

Siddeley and Tomber nodded, but Rose hesitated to leave.

"Go! Now!" Holley said.

"Miss Shiftwell, you must go with them too." Finn said,

"What?! No! I can't just leave." Holley protested,

"I said go! That's an order." Finn said sternly.

Holley looked unsure then finally nodded, "Be careful!"

Before Finn could say anything the beam above them fell, dividing them. The beam then caught on fire and startled Holley. Finn searched through the smoke until he found the familiar figure standing above two unconscious bodies.

"Kiara!" he shouted.

"F-Finn?"

* * *

Kiara's POV

No! My dream... this couldn't be real. The fire around me crackled as Finn approached closer. I wanted to run to him! I wanted to leave this death lair, I wanted to cry my heart out! But my body wouldn't allow it.

"Kiara, please stop this." Finn said, "Just stop this, it's wrong and you know it!"

_ Finn! Please help me! I can't control myself anymore! I don't want to kill Grem and Acer! I don't want to be special! I don't want to be a freak! I just want to be normal!_

"**No! I'm going to kill them! They deserve to die**!" I growled.

I turned towards Grem and Acer and lifted up my hand. It was shaking violently as I tried to regain control.

"No! Finn! Please, I can't control myself anymore!" I cried.

I shut my eyes tight hoping that this was all a nightmare. The heat of the fire made me sweat. All the pressure was on me, I couldn't do this anymore! I couldn't focus, my vision was blurry and all I could hear was:

** Destruction, DESTROY EVERYTHING!**

Is this what it all comes to? Am I really going to mercilessly kill these two lemons? They've already had enough, they couldn't suffer like this! I know that they're bad guys, but they can't suffer!

This isn't me, I would never harm anyone unintentionally.

_ Kiara, only you are in control of your life. No one else can control you but you alone._

My mother's words rang in my head. Mom. Please help me. Suddenly I felt two arms embrace me. I opened my eyes only to come face to face with someone's chest. But not just anyone's it was Finn's.

"Finn..." I cried into his chest letting my dark tears stain his suit.

"Ssh... It's going to be okay."

Finn put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so that I was looking at him. I stared into his eyes as did he. I quickly closed them. How could I look at him without feeling like a murderous pyscho freak?! I just want to-

Suddenly I felt something touch my lips, something warm and soft. Then I felt something touch my cheek. I opened my eyes and realized that Finn was... kissing me. He caressed my cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Now I had to be dreaming, Finn was kissing me. Me! I closed my eyes again and kissed back. As we ended the kiss I felt myself blush.

The machine exploded again and brought us back to life. I looked around and saw that Grem and Acer's bodies were gone!

"Come on, we have to escape!" Finn said then grabbed my hand and starting running.

We looked around for an exit, looking up I saw that the only way out was the entrance.

"There!" I said pointing at it, "But how are we-"

Before I could finish Finn grabbed me in his arms and shot his grappling hook up. When he secured it he smiled at me then said, "Hang on!"

I felt a rush of air as we shot up. We rushed towards the elevator and waited for it to go up.

"Holley?" Finn said into his communicator, "Tell Siddeley to prepare the jet, we'll be there soon."

I zoned out and thought about the kiss. Why did he kiss me?! I mean, it's not that I didn't enjoy it. In fact, I loved it! But... just, why? I didn't think Finn felt that way about me... Does he feel the same way? The weirder thing is the fact that as soon as he did... I felt my body regain control. As soon as he kissed me, all the darkness I felt just vanished! As if it were never in me to begin with. But I still want to know what happened to Grem and Acer! They couldn't have just left... where did they go?

Suddenly the elevator stopped moving. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Finn who also noticed that we stopped.

"Finn?" I heard Holley ask,

"It seems as though we've stopped." Finn said.

Then we heard a... snap?

"The cable is breaking..." Finn said calmly.

"What?! Then shouldn't we do something?!" I asked him.

Instead of answering me, Finn opened the elevator door and looked down.

"When I tell you to jump, then jump. Okay?" he told me.

The elevator jerked to the left, I'm guessing another cable broke. I fell back and hit my head.

"Aah! My head." I rubbed the back of my head and felt a bump.

Finn helped me up and as I tried to balance myself. The elevator jerked again.

"Ready?" he asked,

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Jump!"

* * *

Holley's POV

We got out! Just in time to see the whole hideout catch on fire. Oh Kiara! I hope that Finn got her to stop. What am I saying? I know he did. He cares for Kiara just as much as she does for him.

"Siddeley."

"I'm on it." he said then ran away.

"Right... so running away is helping this, how?" Rose asked.

"Finn told him to tell him to prepare the jet. Their going to be okay... I just know it." I said.

Tomber was fidgeting nervously. Rose just glared at me.

"Why do treat her so nicely?" Rose asked me, "She's evil!"

"Kiara is not evil! She is just a girl who doesn't have any friends because of her appearance and personality!" I said angrily.

I found it a bit odd that I was defending Kiara when just a few days I ago I didn't trust her. Now that I think about it from a different perspective, all she wants is to be is normal. She doesn't have any known family members or friends. Everyone is just to scared to be around her...

"Didn't you just see what she did?! She could have killed us!"

"But she didn't!" I sighed, "Rose, how would you feel if everyday you lived around people who wouldn't accept you for who you are because of your appearance or personality? Kiara was taken in by CHROME academy and was raised there for seventeen years. Everyday, everyone would try to avoid her... I used to think bad of her too. But then I realized that she's a human, just like all of us."

Wow... I was never one to be sentimental like that. Perhaps I see Kiara as more of a person to me... I see her as a friend, no... a sister.

Rose didn't say anything, instead she just looked away and said quietly, "I know what she's going through..."

"She's safe with Finn, I just know that he'll protect her."

"Why do you need Kiara for your mission?" Tomber asked.

I was surprised because he hadn't said anything for the whole time that we escaped. Then I thought about it...

"CHROME told Finn and I that we were supposed to find her and protect her from the lemons. Then take her to CHROME... that's it really..." I answered.

"But why does CHROME need her?"

"Because..."

Come to think of it,CHROME didn't tell us why they needed her. No matter, we'll be there with her.

"Holley?" Rose said.

"Hm?"

"You should probably take a look at this." she said then handed me a pair of binoculars.

"Where did you get those?" I asked as I took them.

"Frenchie over here gave em' to me." Rose said gesturing to Tomber who was blushing.

I rolled my eyes then looked up and saw Grem and Acer?! They looked like they were connected to these cables or something... and were swinging around the tower.

"What are they doing?!" I shouted.

"I think their trying to activate the bombs that they planted!" Rose answered.

"But I thought that machine that exploded down there was the bomb." Tomber said.

I thought that too... maybe those lemons are up to something even more sinister...

"We have to get up there." I decided.

Rose and Tomber both looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't just go up there." Tomber said, "The elevator is still down there."

"And Siddeley isn't back with the jet yet." Rose added.

"Time is of the essence." I smirked. "Rose do you have any rope?"

"Yes, but it's the one the lemons used to tie us up." she informed me.

"It'll have to do for now." I sighed.

I tied the rope around my waist firmly and looked up. I know it was a bit dangerous but I didn't have time to waste! I tied a knot at the end of the rope and started climbing up. Just what were those lemons up to?

* * *

Kiara's POV

I opened my eyes and saw that the elevator wasn't there anymore, it was far below us. My breath hitched as I gripped Finn tighter. He somehow connect his grappling hook up above us onto... something and was slowly climbing upwards. None of us said anything, we both kept silent as he climbed. Something caught my eye on Finn shoulder. I glanced at it and saw that he was bleeding! I felt completely stupid, I forgot that he had been shot again by Zundapp and now he was struggling to carry us both up to the surface!

"YOUR BLEEDING!" I shouted.

Finn flinched as I yelled. Oops, I guess I broke his eardrum with my outburst.

"Sorry." I mumbled,

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt." he said as he continued.

Even though he wasn't looking at me, he knew I was giving him a doubtful look.

"Finn, can I climb please? Your hurt, I can't just let you struggle to carry us both up!" I reasoned, knowing that when it comes to these things, he's stubborn.

"Kiara, I can't let you-"

"Please! After what happened, I owe it to you."

"You don't owe me anything, it's my job." he smiled.

His job? What does he mean by his job?

I kept quiet and let him climb, we eventually got out and were greeted by Rose and Tomer. Rose helped Finn up whose shoulder continued to bleed, I was surprised he didn't fall unconscious. I guess he's stronger then I am, he is 'The Master Spy' after all. Tomber hesitated but helped me up too. I didn't blame him for being scared of me, it's just the same thing every time I meet someone. I glanced at Finn and sighed. But not with him...

"Where's Holley?" I asked.

"Up there." Tomber pointed out.

I looked up to see Holley climbing the tower with just a rope that was attached to her waist.

"What is she doing up there?!" I almost screamed.

Tomber explained what had happened shortly before Finn and I came up. My eyes widened when I saw Grem and Acer. Holley couldn't take them down with just a rope! I had to help her, so I took Finn grappling hook and shot it before he could stop me.

"Kiara, please don't-" Finn started to protest,

"Finn, I can't just pretend like the world is perfect when people are out there fighting for me! I have to help Holley, and nothing you say will stop me!" I said firmly.

Before Finn could say anything else I started climbing. Ever since I met Finn, I've also met people who I consider my friends. Holley and Siddeley, even Tomber. But Holley's more of a friend to me, she's like an older sister. Even though she told me that she didn't trust me, she cared for me unlike everyone else, other than Finn and Siddeley. They understood me, she understood me.

I was not going to let my friend do this alone.

* * *

The kissing part was kind of awkward for me considering I have no idea what it's like...

Yeah... it's still awkward now _

Hope you liked it! If I had any spelling and/or grammar check mistakes, I'm sorry! I don't really have the time to edit my chapters because I usually update at eleven or twelve o' clock at night.

Anyway, please review! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13: The Broken Tower, Part 2

I do not own Cars 2 or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs like Kiara.

Author's Note: Hi :P

* * *

Kiara's POV

I climbed up the tower, using only Finn's grappling hook as I jumped from one steel beam to another. When I finally caught up to Holley I stopped and called out to her.

"Holley!"

"Kiara! You're okay!"

"You can't just go after the lemons! You only have that rope to hold you up and no weapons." I reasoned,

"If I don't stop them, their going to trigger the bombs to explode!" Holley yelled back, then glanced at the lemons who were still very high up, "There's no time to argue, I have to get up there!"

"Then I'm coming with you!" I said determined.

Holley was about to protest but I shot the grappling hook up higher and swung up to the beam.

"Wha- hey!"

The lemons looked at us and growled.

"Don't you ever give up?!" Grem shouted angrily,

"I should be asking you the same thing!" I shouted back.

Holley caught up to me and scowled at the lemons.

"Why are you doing this?! Why can't you just stop for once and think about what you're doing?!" Holley demanded.

"We already know what we're doing," Acer grinned evilly, "And we love our job."

Suddenly Grem came up from behind me and pushed me off the beamed, I looked up only to see him break the grappling hook cable.

"Have a nice trip down!" he laughed.

"NO!" Holley screamed as I fell.

I was falling fast, I couldn't do anything! My heart raced, this couldn't be it! There was still another way! I hesitated to look down, I was still far from the ground. Suddenly I felt two hands grab mine, to stop me from falling to my doom. I looked up to see...

* * *

Holley's POV

I landed on the same beam Grem was. Taking the rope off my waist I attacked him. How dare he do that to Kiara! I kicked the side of his head attempted to knock him out but failed. He caught my leg and twisted it causing me to fall. I lost my balance and almost fell off the beam, but I quickly flipped back while kicking Grem in the process.

He stumbled back, but regained his balance and glared at me. He charged at me, I tried to move out of the way, but with the beam being so small it was a little difficult to. He tackled me down, my head hit the beam hard. He turned me over and forced my head down. I looked at the ground below, I didn't realize how far up we were. I got a little dizzy, but hoped that Grem didn't notice. Unfortunately he did and decided to use this as an advantage.

He stood me up so I was standing then he punched me in the stomach... hard. Then he tossed me to the side and laughed.

"Haha! It's all over for you." he said as he advanced.

I tried to get up but my body was so weak and tired. Then suddenly I remembered something, my electro-shockers! They were hidden in my pocket. It looked small on the outside, but it was really big inside. I focused all my energy into my hands waiting for the right time to shock him.

"Say goodbye, you stupid spy!"

I quickly grabbed my electro-shockers and striked him sending a volt through his body. I quickly got up even though I was still exhausted. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Goodbye you stupid lemon."

Then I punched him in the face, causing him to fall unconscious. Finally! Now that that's over I can try to deactivate the-

"Round two starts now!" a voice said.

I turned around to see Acer in a fighting stance. He held his fists up, ready to fight me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

* * *

Kiara's POV

"Finn?!" I screamed.

Not that I wasn't happy that he just saved me from dying, but why was he here?!

"How did you get up here?!" I asked him as he helped me up onto the beam that he was on.

"Is that any way to thank the person who just saved your life?" Finn smirked.

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him in the arm, "Thanks."

He winced and took a small step back. That's when I noticed his shoulder again.

"Why did you come up here? Especially like that?! Why didn't you stay with Rose and Tomber?" I started sounding like angry parent who was lecturing their child.

"You didn't think I'd just wait down there, did you?" he said, then smiled, "I came to help my friends."

I smiled back, he really does care! Suddenly my vision started to blur, I crouched down and held my head hoping that it would stop.

"Kiara? What's wrong?"

I couldn't hear anything, Finn voice was muffled. Something flashed before my eyes._ The Eiffel Tower exploding._ My vision started to clear but what I saw next scared me.

"**Remember me?**"

"N-no... i-it can't be..." I stuttered,

"What?" Finn asked.

Behind Finn was a dark, shadowy figure... the same one from my dreams-no... my nightmares. My hand shook as I pointed at it, he turned around but looked at me confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

What?! How could he not see the completely un-normal thing that was standing right behind him?! Unless... I was the only one who could see it. That means... I'm only hallucinating, it wasn't really there... just my imagination.

"**Really? You think so Kiara? Well, can your imagination do this?**"

The shadowy figure put its hand on Finn's shoulder that was now covered in dry blood. Steam came from his shoulder as Finn hissed in pain.

"No! Stop!" I shouted.

"Well sorry, but I can't help it when I'm in pain." Finn managed to chuckle.

"**He deserves it you know, after what he did to you.**" it said.

That voice... it was the voice in my head that was telling me to kill the lemons! And it was reading my thoughts!

"**Was it really that hard to figure out?**" it smirked.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"**Or what?**"

I see how it is. This thing was trying to challenge me!

"**This 'thing' has a name you know. Same as yours, but with my own little twist.**"

"Oh? And what is it?"

At this point Finn must have thought I had gone crazy and that I was talking to an imaginary person.

"**Araik. Your own name spelt backwards.**"

Well that's stupid, I thought. Araik glared at me.

"Why are you here?! What do you want?!" I demanded.

"**I just wanted to play a game with you, it's called 'Destruction'.**" Araik said innocently,

"That's what you want?!" I felt my eyes glow red again, "**Then let's play.**"

The next thing I knew I was leaping from beam to beam, chasing Ariak.

"**You know, I could change my name. It could be Bad Kiara, Evil Kiara, Shadow Kiara. But you know what name I like the most?**" she said casually as she leaped from beam to beam. I knew what she was going to say and I hated it. "**Kiki.**" she grinned evilly.

That's when I completely lost it. I aimed a punch at her even though she was on a beam higher than mine. A dark beam formed on my knuckles and shot out at Araik. She vanished just in time, the dark beam dissolved.

"**That the best you can do?**" she taunted, "**Come on, Kiki!**"

I punched a few more times, dark beams shot at her, but she just dodged each time. The dark beams hit the steel beams of the tower. One of the steel beams melted as soon as the dark beam came in contact with it. Another dissolved into nothing.

"**W-what's** h-happening?" I stared at my hands.

"**You missed! You failed so bad!**" Ariak smirked,

"Shut **UP!**" I screeched.

I lunged for Araik but she moved aside, I crashed into another steel beam very hard. So hard that left a huge dent. She jumped even higher, so I did too. I tried to punch her punch I missed and punched another steel beam, breaking it.

"**Wow Kiki, I never knew that you were this bad.**"

I couldn't take it anymore! I focused all off my energy and lunged at her once more. I crashed her into a large room. I looked down and realized that we were at the top of the tower. I glared at her and was about to attack but what shocked me was that she was laughing mentally.

"**What's so funny?!**" I asked,

"**You don't realize it, do you?**"

She saw the confused look on my face then continued, "**You just destroyed the Eiffel Tower.**"

"**No!**" I punched her but she vanished, then reappeared behind me.

"**That was a fun game. Let's play it again next time.**"

With that she was gone, this time she didn't return. I was relieved, but when I looked down I was horrified. I punched the floor so hard that my hand went through it and created a huge hole. I looked through it and looked down to see almost every steel beam broken and melted.

"**No...**" I said to myself.

I just couldn't believe it... this wasn't happening! Suddenly the room violently jerked and tilted. I lost my balance and fell towards one of the windows. The glass shattered but I managed to grip the railing so that I wouldn't fall. My hands were slipping, just when I thought that I was going to fall again I felt to hands grab mine. I expected to see Finn again, but instead I saw Holley! She used all her strength to pull me back up. The room jerked again. Holley looked down then tied the rope around her waist again.

"Come on!"

Before I could say anything else she jumped out of the room through the window. When I said that she could jump off the Eiffel Tower for all I care, I didn't mean it literally! I closed my eyes and did exactly what she did. I was expecting to feel the adrenaline of falling again but instead I felt my hands grip something. I opened my eyes only to find that I was dangling off the side of Siddeley's jet! Perfect timing! Tomber helped me up- Tomber?!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"There's no time for that!" Siddeley said through the speaker. "Prepare the rope ladder! We need to get Finn out of there!"

Holley and I grabbed the rope ladder, attached it to the jet then threw the other end out the open door as Siddeley slowly lowered the jet. Once we saw Finn grab it we told Siddeley to go.

"Afterburners, now!" I yelled.

"Got it!"

The jet increased its speed and zoomed out of Paris. But not before I saw what happened. The Eiffel Tower exploded, everything caught on fire, sparks flew everywhere. The Eiffel Tower was destroyed.

Holley, Tomber and Rose helped up Finn into the jet and onto a chair. Holley quickly got a first aid kit and motioned for Finn to let her help him. I cried, wasn't the first time but I just couldn't hold it in.

Finn noticed and asked, "Kiara, what's-"

"I DESTROYED THE EIFFEL TOWER!" I shouted as tears streamed down my cheeks.

They were all shocked, including Siddeley. I sat on the floored, curled up into a ball and broke down crying.

** I destroyed The Eiffel Tower...**

* * *

Okay, my knowledge on the Eiffel Tower in Paris is very poor. So, I'm sorry if i messed up. And because this chapter was mostly actiony that's the reason why it's kind of shorter. Also, it was very hard to describe what was happening without using the same words over and over again... but anyway I'm still new to this so... yeah _ sorry! And like I said before, if I have any grammar or spelling errors I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

Hope you liked it anyway! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

Hi again! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry for the long wait. But let's just say I was busy... yeah :p

So anyway, here's the 14th chapter! Oh, and Radiator Springs is in Arizona, not California. I was thinking to myself and wondering if I should say that it was my mistake in the author's note or... BLAME IT ON SIDDELEY. So, you probably know what I chose. Also, there's a small spoiler in it for the story 'Siddeley's Story'. Yes, they connect, I wouldn't exactly call it a spoiler, but whatever.

I do not own Cars or it's characters, it all belongs to Disney/ Pixar. I only own my OCs, like Kiara.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Holley's POV

Three hours. That's how long Kiara has been in that room. She locked herself in it and hasn't come out since. I knew she wasn't asleep because I could still hear her crying and mumbling to herself. Finn was supposed to be resting so that he'd forget about the pain in his shoulder, but he refused. So now he was just staring at the ground, deep in thought. Tomber, ugh, wanted to come with us, I have no idea why Finn let him. Rose didn't ask to come, she insisted on coming! I tried to tell her that we didn't need her but she's stubborn, so now we have two more to our team.

Rose was crying while reading a book called, 'My Love is True'. And Tomber, he was snoring so loudly I bet you could hear it all the way from Tokyo. I'm serious! Every five seconds, you'd hear a snore or a snort. About twenty minutes ago he choked on his spit, woke up, then fell asleep again!

I'm getting off topic. Anyway, I tried getting Kiara out by talking to her, but she wouldn't open the door. I told Finn to try but he just ignored me.

"No! He's cheating on you! He made out with your sister!" Rose cried.

I gave her an awkward look but she didn't look up, she just continued reading. Kiara said she was the one who destroyed the tower, but that couldn't be! She would never attempt to, and even if she did she's only one small girl. The lemons were the ones that planted the bombs... My eyes widened. There had to be something to trigger it... Kiara did destroy the Eiffel Tower.  
I got up and walked towards the room attempting to get her out again.

"Kiara, please come out!" I said softly,

"No!" she screamed.

"Then at least let me come in." I said gently.

"Just please go away..." she cried.

I didn't want to stress her more than she already is, so I just sat down and thought to myself. I don't know why but... even though she did destroy the landmark of Pairs, I still trust her. Why? Because I know that she didn't mean it, I know that she would never do it intentionally. But... then why would she? I glanced at Finn, he looked at me with no expression then looked away from my gaze. Why wasn't he doing anything about this?

"Aren't you going to help her?" I blurted out quite rudely.

Instead of answering me, Finn just looked down at his feet and mumbled something.

"Finn McMissile! Answer me!" I almost screamed.

Once again he ignored me, so I got up and stood right in front of him. "Sir, I know I'm being rude but Kiara really needs your help right now. Even though she just destroyed the Eiffel Tower doesn't mean that you can just ignore you. You can hear her right now, she crying so hard and you're not doing a single thing to help her. Why? I know you care about her, but-"

"I kissed her!" Finn blurted out.

"That doesn't matter right now. I know you care about her, but- Wait, WHAT?!"

"Please don't make me repeat it." Finn said.

"You kissed her?!" Finn and I shifted our gazes to look at Rose who looked like she was going to explode.

Tomber had woken up from her outburst and looked at her confused. I turned back to look at Finn who was trying to avoid eye contact.

I just smiled and said, "So you do care about her. Then why aren't you helping her when she needs you?"

"I would prefer to talk to her when she's calmed down. If you haven't noticed, she's still crying. If I were to ask her to let me in she would refuse." Finn said matter-of-factly.

I sighed, "I suppose you're right sir, but you will talk to her."

"Of course..." he replied quietly.

We all sat in silence until Rose spoke up, "Why?!" she said rudely.

I don't think meant it to come out like that, but we were all very curious as to why he did.

"... I don't know..." Finn answered flatly.

We all just stared at him.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Rose screamed,

"I supposed I just wanted her to calm down, and in the heat of the moment... I just kissed her..." Finn said avoiding eye contact.

He glanced up and locked gazes with me. In his eyes I could see guilt, regret... but most of all pity. I thought he cared about her... why would he be feeling these emotions? He did kiss her after all, I was expecting him to be happy...

Kiara's cries died down until we couldn't hear her anymore.

"That's your cue." I smiled to Finn.

He nodded and walked towards the room.

* * *

Kiara's POV

It's all my fault! How could I have let Araik trick me like that?! How could I have been so careless and let myself destroy that landmark?! Tears streamed down my cheeks as I cried even harder. Rose and Tomber think I'm a freak! Everyone thinks I'm a freak! Including Siddeley and Holley and- Finn!

That's when I remembered what had happened. Finn kissed me. Why though? I'm just a freak, I'm not even worth his time. I bet he only feels sorry for me. He even said that it was his job. What does that even mean? Does that mean that he only kissed me because it was his job? Okay... that's kind of stupid, but still possible!

I heard a knock at the door, I didn't bother wiping away my tears because I knew that they already knew I was crying. As I opened the door I noticed my duffel bag on the ground... My camera! I still had to watch the footage of... myself. But that's when I asked myself, do I really want to see it?

"Hello..." I looked up to see Finn, I felt like crying again, but I couldn't, not in front of him! Not now!

"H-hi..." my voice cracked.

"Kiara, we need to talk." he said firmly.

I nodded and let him walk in. He both sat down on the bed, none of us spoke until I glanced up at him. He looked really stressed out, his clothes were all wrinkly. His eyes were a little red and his hair was a little messy.

"I apologize for what I did..." Finn said referring to the kiss.

Sorry? Sorry for what?

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted you to calm down and I guess I didn't realize what I was thinking." Finn explained.

Wait... so he didn't mean to kiss me?! It was just an accident? A mistake? I felt my blood boil with anger, but I just nodded.

"It's... fine..." I managed to say, even though I wanted to scream and cry. "No problem."

He didn't seem convinced so I tried smiling, but I'm guessing that he could tell it was fake. Then I remembered what I did about three hours ago. What was it? Oh yeah, DESTROY THE EIFFEL TOWER! That's when I burst into tears again. I didn't care if Finn was in the room or not, I had to express my feelings.

Finn wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. Through my tears I glanced at his shoulder, the blood had dried and left a nasty stain on his suit. But I'm guessing Holley took care of his injury. Without thinking I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He winced so I quickly withdrew it.

"Sorry..." I sniffled.

Finn hugged me tighter and said, "Kiara, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it i-"

He withdrew from the hug and looked me in the eye.

"No, it's not. Everybody makes mistakes. You can't just blame yourself for everything wrong that happens in life."

"But I-"

"It's in the past now... just try to forget about it."

Was he for real?! I can't just forget about it! I broke the tower! More tears ran down my cheeks by just the thought. Finn noticed this hugged me tighter. That's when I remembered something else...

"Finn... who's Leland?" I asked carefully.

I felt him tense up once he heard what the question was. I withdrew from the hug and tried to meet his eyes which he avoided.

"Please tell me... I know you're hurting to," I hesitantly grabbed his hand causing him to look up at me, "We're in this together... right?"

Finn smiled sadly, "Leland... he was my best friend... my first friend. Ever since we were young, we're like brothers. I met Siddeley first, but I only thought of him as just someone who would just talk to me randomly." he chuckled then continued, "One day he was given a mission. Once he was given the details, he told me. I said it was too dangerous and that he should have refused it."

I could tell it was hard for him to tell me, especially since he was talking about his dead friend...

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me anymore..." I said.

"No, this isn't a secret. You should know." Finn sighed then continued, "We started arguing, I don't remember what about. But I know that that's what led to him going on the mission alone. I decided that I shouldn't have yelled at him and been so protective. But when I got a message from him saying that he needed back up, I knew something was wrong... And I was right. That was the last time I've seen him alive because... that was the day he died. The lemons... they killed him."

"Finn..." I sniffed.

He was brought out of reality by the sound of my voice. I knew that he was thinking back to what happened.

"The past is the past... though I do regret it, I can't change it." Finn smiled sadly, "Now that you've comfort me, I suggest you let me comfort you."

I felt tears wanting to pour down my face again, but I tried not to let them but I felt a tear escape. Luckily Finn didn't notice it. We hugged again, this time neither of us let go. It seemed like we've been hugging forever but in reality only a few minutes.

"Finn, I just want to go back." I said as I cried into his chest, "I just want to go back to the academy, where no body cared who I was or what I was doing. I rather have that than this, because out here... I actually know the truth about myself! People can't judge me for how I act, but they can judge me for who I am! And I don't want that!"

"Kiara, nobody can judge you for anything. Please just listen to me." He put to fingers under my chin and tilted it up so I was look directly at him. "People can't judge you for what you do, or what you look like, or even how you act. I know the real you, and you are amazing, just the way you are. **(LOL, Bruno Mars XD).**

"But this world is full of cruel people. Everyday, something bad happens and it's usually because of man-kind. In reality, no body cares Finn. That's the thing that bugs me..."

"I know... but I found that out a long time ago. You can't let other people affect you."

I scooted away from him avoiding his gaze.

"I need to be alone."

"Kiara-"

"I said I need to be alone!" I almost yelled.

I heard Finn get up and walk away, he opened the door but right before he left I could have sworn I heard him say, "It wasn't a mistake..."

* * *

Holley's POV

I was typing on my laptop when I heard a door close. I looked up to see Finn coming out of Kiara's room.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"It was... fine." he lied.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll let it slide this time."

Tomber had fallen asleep... again and Rose was still reading her book, but this time she was laughing hysterically. Finn sat in front of me and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked,

"Yes... I'm just trying to clear my thoughts." he answered without opening his eyes.

"Okay." I mumbled.

A few minutes later I was rapidly typing something important on my laptop. The interesting part was that is was based on the mission we were currently on.

I glanced at the screen. Siddeley's jet a hidden camera outside of it so it recorded almost everything that happened when the tower exploded. Then something caught my eye. In the darkness of the night I could make out a small figure in the corner of the screen. I zoomed in and played it again, it seemed to be a black helicopter. The door was open and inside I could see... Axlerod. He was staring at the tower almost as if he were expecting something to happen. And in his hand he held a small device of some kind. I couldn't zoom in any further but it didn't seem important anyway.

"But this doesn't make any sense." I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to see Finn looking at me.

"Oh, pardon me sir. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." he chuckled, "What doesn't make any sense?"

I turned the laptop so it was facing him and I pointed at the black helicopter. His face was emotionless but I knew his mind was at work.

"Also, th fact that Axlerod just let us go. The whole time we were kidnapped, all his men were talking about were about finding Kiara. But when she got there, they started shooting at her. If Axlerod needed her to take over the world, then why attack her?" I explained.

A few minutes of silence, then Finn responded, "I think we've been set up."

"W-what?" I stuttered obviously not believing him.

"Think about it Miss Shiftwell. If Axlerod kept us down there waiting for Kiara to come, then he must have been expecting her to lose control." Finn explained.

"So your saying that he planned for Kiara to destroy the tower? That he planned for us to escape?"

"Precisely... I think he knew that if I got hurt she would react... the way she did and destroy everything without control. Perhaps he knows more than we know."

"Because she cares about you..." I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Kiara reacted the way she did because she cares for you." I said with a small smile.

Finn was about to answer when Siddeley walked in, when we both gave him questioning look he just said, "Autopilot."

"Holley's right though." he said,"She does care about you."

Finn glared at both of us and got up, "Well that doesn't matter. If you remember one of the most important rules for working at CHROME, then you'll remember that it has something to do with getting attached."

Finn glanced at Siddeley who looked away, I didn't know what they were doing but I got up and faced him.

"But you approve of Mater and I." I said,

"That's because I know that Mater can defend himself and you, if necessary." Finn said sitting back down.

"Chloe could defend herself..." Siddeley muttered under his breath.

"Who's Chloe?" I asked.

They both exchanged glances then shrugged.

"Point is, Kiara does care for you. She-"

Suddenly the door opened and Kiara walked out with an emotionless expression on her face. She looked at all of us then glanced out the window.

"Siddeley how much longer?" she asked without looking at us.

"About an hour more, why?"

"Just wondering... where is Radiator Springs anyway? I've never been out of the academy so I don't know where anything is." Kiara asked,

"It's in California-"

"Actually it's in Arizona." I said interrupting Siddeley.

"Nerd." he said,

"Airhead." I countered.

Kiara laughed then smirked at me. "So Holley, I hear you have a boyfriend."

"Well yes, I do and- wait! How did you know that?!"

Kiara narrowed her eyes at Siddeley who was whistling, he never whistles. Way to make it obvious Sid.

"Let's just say a little airhead told me." Kiara said. "So what's his name?"

"Mater." I said dreamily.

We kept on talking until we noticed that Siddeley left the room.

"We're almost there so I suggest you put on you're seat belts. Unless you want to get thrown all over the jet again." Siddeley said.

I glanced over to Kiara who blushed embarrassed, "Oh shut up Sid."

I could feel Siddeley smirking as he said that. Tomber woke up and Rose put her book down. We all put our seat belts on and waited as the plane descended.

"RADIATOR SPRINGS, HERE WE COME!" he screamed through the microphone.

Typical Siddeley.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short, sorry about that. Also I tried to make this chapter deep and emotional, but I failed. It was also hard typing Finn's part. So this is my fail attempt, it's my first story so you can't really blame me. XP

I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!

Hope you liked it! ^_^

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome to Radiator Springs

Nothing to say, I guess... um, hi!

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs, like Kiara! ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiara's POV

As the plane landed, I started getting nervous. I mean, what if everyone there would just treat me the same? Purple hair, red eyes, freaky dark side. I'm only seventeen! I'm still a kid! I'm still human and I still have feelings!

Finn seemed to take notice of my nervousness because he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry. The people of Radiator Springs are kind and will respect you for who you are. And I'm sure the tourists won't mind your company."

"I hope so... Wait, tourists?!"

I really do, if what Finn says is true, then maybe I can finally relax... But how can I? Araik/my dark side or whatever might come back. And when that happens, what will the people think? Ugh! I have got to stop being so dramatic!

"Okay, we're here!" Siddeley said happily.

Holley grabbed my left hand while Siddeley grabbed my right hand. They literally dragged me out of the jet and into the town.

"Help me!" I squeaked.

Finn just chuckled and walked out leading Rose and Tomber out as well. Siddeley let go of my hand and ran into a building with a huge sign that read 'Flo's V8 Cafe'.

"WE'RE BACK!" he screamed as he entered the building.

I started laughing while Holley pulled me towards the café.

"Holley I don't wanna!" I whined like a child.

Luckily there were only a few people in the café. A few noticed me but didn't care, the others stared at me. Typical.

"Can I please just go back to the jet so we can leave?" I pleaded,

"Kiara, this is the only place where we're sure that you can be safe." Holley said, "You don't want me to get Finn, do you?"

"I can't believe you're using him as a threat against me." I said.

"It worked, didn't it?" she smirked.

As we walked in I kept my head low so no one would see my face.

"Just wait until you meet Mater, he's the so charming and-"

I was about to ask her why she stopped when I looked in front of her to see a guy wearing a dirty white shirt with brown overalls. He had green eyes like Holley but a little lighter coloured and with messy brown hair.

Beside him were two girls- they were twins! They both wore the same outfit, I'm guessing it was a uniform, a white apron with hat's that matched the cafe's name. Underneath they both wore red shirts and blue jeans. They also had wristbands that had some writing on them. They looked about my age. They also seemed to be flirting with him.

"Kiara?"

"Yeah?"

"Get my electro-shockers." she said flatly as she glared at the girls.

"Why would I-" I was interrupted by the guy in the brown overalls.

"Sorry ladies, but ah got a gurlfriend. She's a super spy. She travels 'round the world savin' people. Her name's-"

He glanced at us then did a double take.

"Holley!" he shouted then ran over to us.

He squished Holley in a huge hug and I- ... I was just standing there awkwardly waiting.

"Holley! That was not what it looked like, I-"

"No, I heard everything." she said happily.

They both leaned in, their faces close to each other's.

"Oh Holley."

"Oh Mater."

"Oh, my eyes!" someone said.

I looked beside me to see Siddeley.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed.

I slapped him across the face which caused him to fall on the floor.

"Ow! Oh come on! Are you serious?!" he shouted as he got up.

"Um... sorry... again." I blushed in embarrassment. "But you've got to stop scaring me!"

"Me? Scare you? That's funny." he said. "More like the other way around."

Ouch. Okay, that hurt.

Holley nudged him in the stomach.

"What?!" he asked.

Finn, Rose and Tomber walked in. Mater looked at me and squinted his eyes.

"Woah, you sure is weird with yur glowing eyes and purple hair." Mater said.

Holley nudged him in the stomach too.

"What?"

Wait... glowing eyes?

"Holley, are my eye's glowing?!" I whisper-screamed,

"A little, but I've got just the thing."

She handed me a pair of sunglasses, I quickly put them on and walked towards Finn.

"Finn, can I please go back to the jet."

"At least meet the townsfolk first." he insisted.

Before I could protest the two twins came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mia." the one on the left said,

"I'm Tia." the one on the right said.

"How may we help you?" they said in unison.

"Um..." I looked at Finn for help but he was busy talking to a women dressed in teal outfit similar to the twins' outfit.

"What can I do ya for honey?" she asked Finn, she looked closer, "Finn? You're back! Hey everyone, Finn and his friends are back!"

This caught the attention of everyone in the room. I kept my head low and stayed close to Finn. I didn't want to be noticed. Unfortunately that wasn't a possibility.

"Nice to see you again, Finn." a guy in a red jumpsuit said as he shook Finn's hand.

He looked at me and gave a friendly smile, "And who might you be?"

What am I, four years old?! Geez! Talk to me normally! Not that I want him to talk to me... but still.

I noticed that he was looking at me in a weird way, then I realized that I had said that out loud.

"Kiara!" Finn scolded,

"What?" I looked at the guy in red, "Okay, sorry..." I mumbled.

"My name is Lightning McQueen." He introduced himself.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to him. She wore a light blue cardigan, underneath that a white blouse and some jeans. Lightning wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her close which made her giggle.

"Oh stickers, stop it. You're making this awkward for her. I'm Sally Carrera What's your name sweetheart?" she asked.

Okay, by the way she said 'sweetheart', I could tell she was going to be one of those people who would always be nice no matter what. I hesitated, but still didn't answer.

"She's just... a little shy." Finn said.

I am not shy!... Okay, maybe a little. But I don't want to meet these people, I don't need more people to judge me. Even from Finn's perspective I still doubt that they'll accept me for who I am. Keeping my head low I tried to back away and make run for it. But my plan backfired when my foot accidentally stepped on Mia's foot... or was it Tia's foot...?

"Ow!" she yelled.

She stepped back and bumped into her twin who was carrying a tray with a smoothie on it.

"Mia, watch out!" she yelled, but it was too late.

The tray went flying into the air along with the smoothie.

"Ciao! We-a heard that the-a spies came-a to visit!" an italian accent said.

Everybody turned their heads to look at the door. A man wear a black hat and yellow shirt burst into the café with a shorter man next to him. The other dude was also wearing a black hat but wore a blue shirt.

I bit my lip as I watched the smoothie fall on the blue guy's head, most of it covering his eyes.

He started freaking out and ran around the café screaming, "MI VIENE ATTACCATO! QUALCUNO MI AIUTI! E 'LA FINE DEL MONDO! SONO CIECO!" **(I'm being attacked! Someone please help me! It's the end of the world!)**

"Guido! Calm down!" the guy in the yellow shirt said then started chasing the other guy, who I'm guessing is called Guido.

He started yelling stuff in italian that I'm pretty sure only Finn and Holley could understand. A tall guy wearing a red shirt started crying in a corner then ran into the men's washroom.

"No wait! Red! I gotta go!" a man in a purple jacket with a flame on it, said.

He wore a name tag the read 'Ramone' on it.

"Okay, what's going on in here?!" a guy said as he burst in the café.

I looked at the scene. What once was quiet was now chaotic. Mia and Tia were arguing with each other, Guido was running around the café with a smoothie on his head, and Ramone was banging on the washroom door begging for Red -weird name- to come out.

Rose and Tomber looked annoyed, while the rest of them gave me a small smile.

"Well... that was... pleasant." he chuckled.

The guy who burst in the café looked like a cop, he wore a name tag that read 'Sheriff'. Okay, what was with the name tags?! Did they know we were coming? Oh... they must be the towns people, as in the people who live and work here. My bad...

"Um... oops?" I said quietly.

"Couldn't get any worse." Sheriff said.

I wish he hadn't said that because the next thing we all knew two more guys walked into the café and started arguing about... I actually have no idea. One was dressed like a hippie and the other was dressed like he was from the military.

"It's organic man." the hippie said,

"Tree hugger!" the military guy said.

"Tree killer!"

"Hippie!"

"Man, why are you so uptight? Just relax."

"I am relaxed!"

The Sheriff's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." he said, then yelled. "EVERYONE, TOWN MEETING! NOW!"

Suddenly Guido accidently ran unto me causing the sunglasses to fall off my face, exposing my slightly-glowing, red eyes.

Okay, things just got worse. I'm not going to attend some meeting and tell everyone that I'm the one who started this whole domino effect thingy. And I am not going to explain to everyone why my eyes are red and why their glowing! I just wanted to get out of there, was that so wrong?! I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the café non-stop and headed towards the jet, not caring if people were watching me.

This was just great, I screwed up AGAIN! Ugh, sometimes I just wanna-

"Kiara?" I turned around to see... Finn.

Awesome, I really didn't need him to make me feel all weird bubbly inside again. So I decided to ignore him by keeping my back faced at him.

"I explained what happened back there and they all understood. It's okay." he said.

"No." was all I could say.

"What do you-"

"It will never be okay." I said interrupting him and continued, "I'm always going to screw something up and I'm always going to be different. People are always going to treat me differently because of my appearance, my personality, because I'm myself. They didn't even see my weird dark side and they already have their thoughts about me."

"I'm sure they'll give you another chance, they-"

"NO!" I shouted and turned around to face him, "No matter how many chances they'll give me, no matter chances I get, I'm sure to mess up! Always have, **always will!**" I screamed the last part louder than planned.

Gasping, I realized that my vision started blurring. Not this again! I really didn't need to deal with my weirdness right now!

"Please... just go." I said.

Instead of leaving, Finn just grabbed my left hand and squeezed it tightly.

"If you think I'm leaving then you're mistaken."

Finn pulled me in and said in my ear, "I'm going to protect you, no matter what happens. I'll always be there when you need me."

I hesitated to answer, "... Promise?" I asked carefully.

He paused for a few seconds. I could almost hear himself debating it in his head. Then he nodded.

"I promise."

That's when I knew that he lied. This wasn't one of those dramatic moments in movies. Even though I trusted Finn with my life... something inside was telling me that he wouldn't keep his promise. Something was telling me that he would soon break that promise. Instead of saying anything else, I gave a fake smile and acted as if everything was okay.

"So... now what?" I asked him.

"Would you like to go to the town meeting?" he suggested. "At least tell them who you are. Tomber and Rose are going."

"...Fine." I said a little too happily.

He gave me a suspicious look then shrugged. We walked out of the jet and into the town hall. Everyone turned to look at us as we entered. Finn just gave them his signature, suave smile. He's so handsome. Ugh! I have got to get a hold of myself. I seriously wanted to slap myself right there, but resisted remembering that everyone was staring at us... well mainly me. I blushed at the attention. Suddenly the ground became very interesting to me. What? It was either me staring at the ground or staring into everyone of their souls with my 'scary' red eyes. Yeah, I thought so.

Finn and I walked up to the front of the room, my eyes refusing to look up. Finn motioned for me to sit beside Rose and Tomber, so I did. The Sheriff walked up to the podium at the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"Now that you've all calmed down. I'd like to welcome our guests." he said gesturing to Finn, Holley and Siddeley. "We also have some new guests." he said gesturing to Rose, Tomber... and me.

Before the Sheriff could say anything else, the front doors in the back were slammed open and two guys walked in. One guy wore a grey jacket and a black shirt underneath. He had black sunglasses on so I couldn't see his face. His face was surprisingly neat... I think he used hair gel or something. The other guy had slightly messy hair. He wore a black trench coat that covered his body. The thing that worried me was his eyes, they were bloodshot, as if he had been crying or something.

"Sorry we're late, Gary had some trouble..." the guy in the grey said as he gestured to the guy in the trench coat.

"It's alright, just take a seat and-"

The Sheriff was cut off when Siddeley abruptly stood up and marched over to him. That's when the guy in grey smirked.

"Siddeley." he said in a cool tone,

"Stephenson!" Siddeley growled.

I could see the fire in both their eyes. So that was his name! Stephenson's eyes narrowed over to Finn and Holley.

"Hello Finn, Miss Shiftwell." he greeted them politely then sat down.

Siddeley looked like he was going to explode. I wonder why they don't like each other... I have a feeling I'll find out soon.

Gary looked nervous but eventually sat down... in the back row. Tomber got up first and introduced himself. He looked a little annoyed but at the same time happy. When Rose got up she gave Finn a wink before going up to the podium. I glared at her but she just smirked.

"I'm Rose Sharpski." she said.

That's all we had to do really... Just say our names, so why was I so nervous? Oh yeah! Cause I have two features that everyone will notice right away. As Rose made her way back I noticed her glancing at the back row... where Gary was.

I nervously gulped and slowly made my way up. My heart was pounding so loud. I got up on the podium and looked at all the people. The looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself. I took a deep breath. Okay, calm down! I just have to say my name, that's all. No big deal.

"My name is... Kiara Tenebris." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gary shift uncomfortably. He stared at me like he'd seen a ghost... I'm wasn't very surprised, but it just didn't feel the same way... It didn't feel like he was staring at me like I was some _thing_ that came from the graveyard. It felt... different.

Finn coughed loudly and that's when I realized that I'd been staring into space, while I was still at the podium. I blushed and hurried off the stage. I took another glance and noticed that he was gone. When I sat back down, I noticed that Rose was also gone. There was something up with those two... I asked Finn if I could go to the washroom when I was really planning to try to find Rose and that other guy, Gary. He nodded just as everyone was dismissed. I quickly ran out of the room and into a dark, long corridor. There were lots of room but the one that I was focused on was the room at the end of the hallway. It was open just a tiny bit and I could see light from inside. They just have to be in there!

I pushed it a tiny bit more open so I could see. What was happening in there?

* * *

Rose's POV

Gary... I can't believe it's him. It's been so long since I've seen him. Too many years have passed by. What is he doing here in Radiator Springs? What happened to him? Thoughts and question filled my head as I stared at him.

"Hi again." He said with a weak smile.

That's all he could say?! After all these years, after all those years that he's been missing, that's all he can say?!

"Where were you?! Do you know how worried I've been?! Do you even know how _they_ have felt?! We've all been worried sick! We all though you went missing!" I screamed angrily.

He hugged me tightly as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'm here now. I'm safe, I always was." he said.

"You always were such an idiot." I sniffled.

He smiled as I hugged him.

"W-why? Why did you leave us?" I cried,

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. No one would." he said.

I pushed him away and glared at him.

"So you just go running off without even telling anyone? You suddenly decide to keep secrets from _us_?! From me?!" I yelled, "It's been sixteen years! SIXTEEN FREAKIN' YEARS! Did you even bother to think about how _we_ would feel?!"

"Rose, I'm sorry I can't tell you. But the reason I had to leave was to help you and _them_."

"What's wrong with you? You're not the old Gary I used to love." I said sadly.

"Rose I'll explain everything eventually, I promise." he said hugging me again.

I had mixed emotions. I was angry, but happy at the same time. Gary had come back. He was still alive. I had thought the worse when he had first gone missing. I thought that I was alone. But now that he's alive, I know I'm not alone anymore.

"Don't worry sis, I'm here now. I was starting to think that you had forgotten me." he smiled.

"I never forgot about you. How could I forget my own brother?" I smirked.

I could have sworn I heard a gasp, but just dismissed it off as the wind.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's important." he said now turning serious, "But I'll tell you later. Let's go before anyone notices that we're gone. I have a feeling that a little french fry has a crush on you." he smirked.

"Tomber? Oh please, I'm sure he'll get over me once he goes back to Paris."

"You always did have a thing for foreign people." Gary muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that." I said as I punched his arm playfully.

It's great to have him back.

* * *

No POV

Kiara stumbled back but quickly got back on her feet. Once she did, she ran away from the room. She didn't know where she was going but she just guessed which door was the exit. Luckily it was. She frantically looked around the town for Finn.

_ Their... siblings? I guess there's nothing wrong with that..._ Kiara thought as she started to slow down. _But I have a feeling Gary's hiding something... something that's more important that Rose... otherwise, he'd tell her. Considering what I just saw back there, it seems like they had a close bond. I guess I'll just have to keep my eyes on him._

Suddenly Kiara bumped into someone, she looked up to see Stephenson.

"Hello." he smiled.

Kiara nervously smiled back remembering how she felt earlier.

"Kiara, right?"

She nodded and looked around to see if Finn was with him, unfortunately he wasn't. Kiara decided that instead of walking away, she'd stay because she didn't want to be rude.

"So... um... how do you know Finn and Siddeley?" she asked him for the first time.

"I went to school with them. We didn't talk much though. I met Holley on one of their missions. Although she seemed nervous, I guess Finn somehow convinced her to become a field agent." he chuckled,

"More like forced." Kiara mumbled,

"He always did get his way."

They both stared at the town for a few minutes before Kiara asked another question that was a little personal.

"D-did Finn... did he ever get married...?" Kiara asked nervously.

Stephenson seemed a little confused by the sudden question. He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow. She blushed.

"Hm... no, he never was the romantic type. He never kissed a girl in his life. But every woman he meets instantly falls in love with him. It's doesn't take a genius to figure out why." Stephenson smirked.

Kiara blushed and thought. _He never kissed a girl before?! ... Wait a minute... that would mean that I was his first kiss!_

"Well you know except for Holley." he added.

Kiara didn't seem to be listening, instead she just nodded continuously. She eventually snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him.

"It was very nice talking to you, Stephenson." she said as politely as she could, "I have to go, thank you."

Before he could say anything she rushed off. Kiara walked into a building with a huge sign that read 'Cozy Cone Motel'.

_ Weird, why are the buildings shaped like cones?_ she thought as she entered.

Inside she saw hoping to see Finn, but inside saw Sally, Lightning, Holley and Mater. Sally noticed her and waved.

"Hi Kiara, would you like to go into your cone room?" she asked.

She looked confused by the name but shrugged and nodded as Sally handed her the key.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, why are they shaped like cones?" she asked.

Sally grinned widely which scared Kiara a bit.

Sally took a deep breath and was a about to talk when Lightning covered her mouth with his hand.

"It basically has to do with the history of Radiator Springs... that Sally, somehow memorized." he said as he glared at her playfully.

"Ow!" he said as he took his hand off her mouth. "You bit me!"

Sally stuck out her tongue and winked. Kiara turned to Holley and Mater who were deep in the conversation.

"Have any of you seen Finn?" she asked.

"Yeah, he went into his cone room just a few minutes ago." Holley said.

"He looked pretty tired, doncha' think you should leave 'im alone for a bit?" Mater asked.

"I guess. Which cone is his?" she asked.

"The third one." the both said together.

Kiara looked down at her room key which read '#3'.

_ Awesome, just awesome._ she thought sarcastically.

After she thanked all of them she walked out of the building in the direction of the third cone. That's when Gary and Rose walked up to her. Kiara could tell by Gary's expression that he felt guilty. Rose however, was a different story. Kiara couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"We need to talk to you." was all she could say.

Gary nodded as she followed them. They walked into the café and sat down somewhere, where they knew no one would hear them.

"Kiara... there's no easy way to tell you this... but I'm your aunt." Rose said avoiding eye contact.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"But that's not all..." Gary said quietly.

"W-what... else?" she whispered.

Gary gulped nervously, then looked at her and said, "Kiara... I'm... I'm your father."

* * *

Surprised?

Sorry, I couldn't be more descriptive with their appearances. I only described what they were wearing. I also had a little trouble writing Mater's part, along with Luigi and Guido. If I have any spelling or grammar mistakes, please forgive me!

Hope you liked it anyway!

Please review! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16: Shock

Hi! Sorry for the long wait! Let me give you my excuse- I mean, explanation as to why it took five weeks for me to type the next chapter! First of all, I graduated from grade 8! Which was really sad, and I cried... a lot... Yeah. Secondly, I had to go to summer school :P Sucks for me, but now it's over! Third of all, I had to watch the movie again because I didn't really feel like I was into the story, and I didn't want to type something that didn't sound... right. Does that make sense? To me that doesn't make sense, but whatever.

AnotherRandomFangirl, it's weird how you review, just as I update. Coincidence? I think not!... Or maybe it just is. XD

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs, like Kiara.

Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Kiara's POV

_I'm your father._

Those were the words that kept ringing in my head. Gary... was- is my father?! But how can that be? Why? After all these years? There were so many questions swirling in my head just waiting to blurt out.

"Why?"

That was the only word I could say, why. Why did he do this to me? Why didn't he tell me earlier? Why did he leave me in CHROME academy to rot?! To become a person who would risk their lives for complete strangers?!

"Why what?" Rose asked.

I almost forgot that she was sitting here, but I honestly couldn't care less because at the moment I was fuming with rage and fury. I was so angry I could swear, but I didn't. Instead I got up and stomped away.

"Kiara? Miss Shiftwell said that you wanted to speak with me?" Finn asked as he approached.

I turned around and glared at him.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Finn asked this time but gently.

"What's it to you?!" I shouted angrily.

Finn stepped back in shock, his eyes widened. He quickly recovered and asked me again.

"Kiara, what happened?"

"**SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!**" I screamed at him.

My eyes were glowing red but I didn't care. Let them glow red, let everyone see who I really am.

No... Ugh! I hate everything! Why am I acting so mean?! Shouldn't I be happy that I have a father? I mean, after all, for my whole life I thought my parents were dead. To have at least one of them alive should be good enough for me, right?

But how could he do this to me?! To just leave and abandon me all on my own! Did he even think about how I would feel?!... Does he even care about me? I'm his freakin' daughter!

Finn rose an eyebrow then stepped a little closer to me. He locked his eyes with mine. I saw that they were gentle and held concern, but I also saw that they were stern. I squirmed a little under his gaze. His eyes were so... memorizing, those deep aquamarine coloured orbs- What the heck?! What is this, a staring competition? Oh, I see his little trick. He's trying to somehow get me to spill, but I won't tell him anything! Unfortunately, my mouth betrayed my mind.

"Gary's my father!" I blurted out loudly.

I shut my eyes close and waited for a reaction. When I was met with silence I opened my eyes to see Finn's expression had softened a bit... and again was unreadable. Though, I could tell that he was relieved and shocked at the same time.

"Why are you upset?" he asked with no expression,

"I... it's just..." I didn't know what to say. A minute ago I was ranting a bunch of stuff in my head and yelling at Finn to go away, but now... I just don't know...

"Aren't you happy? I know that it is your judgement because this is a family matter, but you just met your father for the first time. Most people would be overjoyed to know who they're parents are." Finn's eyes darkened, "Or at least know that they're alive."

I was a little confused. Not with Finn, but with myself. He's right, I should be happy, but I just can't. As much as I want to be happy I can't get the thought out of my head that he just abandoned me as a baby.

Finn glanced at me and spoke again, "There could have been a logical reason." he said as if he had read my thoughts, "Perhaps, he was in a situation where he knew that he couldn't raise you. He had his reasons, and whether he decides to tell you or not, it is in the past now so it shouldn't matter. But if this really bothers you, I think you should tell him how you feel."

"But when he told me... he looked guilty and I could tell that he was nervous, as if he didn't want to tell me. He didn't even looked like he cared!" I said trying to hold back my tears. I refuse to cry again, I've already done it so many times. I feel like I'm showing weakness when I cry. I can't let Finn, Holley or even Siddeley know I'm weak.

"Perhaps you should rest for now. Get your mind of the topic and relax." Finn suggested as we walked towards our cone room- that still sounds so weird, "You're safe now, that's what matters."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at the ground and continued to walk with him. When we got inside I just sat on the bed and stared out the window.

"I suggest you sleep..."

"Nothing better to do."

I guess I should get some sleep, I mean it's better than being angry and stressed out. As I lay down on the bed I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable that Finn was watching me. He just stood by the doorway and stared at me.

"Um... are you just gonna stand there?" I asked carefully.

His eyes didn't leave mine until he heard me speak. "Right, pardon me." He was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I have some... business to attend to." he said darkly, "I'll be right back." Then he closed the door and left.

Business? What did he mean? Eh, I can worry about that later.

I tried to clear my mind as I drifted off to sleep. The last thing I could think of was... Gary... my father.

* * *

Rose's POV

I was in Flo's café sitting next to Gary while talking to Red, or at least try talking. He seems so sensitive and scared. Also, he's never spoken a word to me... or anyone in fact. I wonder what his problem is...

Suddenly the doors swung open to reveal Finn who was fuming with rage. His eyes scanned the room of shocked/terrified people until his eyes rested on our table. In seconds he was at our table, in that time most of the people had fled the building. Only the residents had stayed to see what was happening.

Finn grabbed Gary by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Gary looked at him with fearful eyes. Red ran out of the café, just as the sheriff ran in with Ramone right behind him. Ramone must have gotten him for help.

"Finn! What are you doing?!" The Sheriff asked cautiously.

Finn ignored his question and pushed Gary harder into the wall.

"Why?!" he said quietly.

Gary hesitated but asked, "Why... what?"

"Why did you do this to her?! Why did you leave her?!" Finn shouted.

Gary's eyes widened, he was about to say something when Finn interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say that you don't know what I'm talking about! You know perfectly well what happened." Finn growled.

No one dared to try and help Gary escape Finn's grasp, not even the Sheriff. Everyone just stood there frozen. Just then, Siddeley walked in whistling happily to himself until he saw the scene, then he slowly backed out.

"Answer me!" he shouted again, reverting his gaze back to Gary.

"I can't! I just can't tell you! Or anyone!" Gary shouted back,

"You're hiding something from Kiara, and not just her, but the rest of us." Finn said, "She, nor I, will ever see you as her father."

Finn let go of his shirt and was about to exit the café when he turned back and glared at Gary, "I will protect her from anything that harms her, and I see you as a threat."

Gary looked at me, "Why didn't you do anything?"

I just glared at him and turned away. "Why didn't I do anything?! Because he's right, you are hiding something! Didn't you see it in his eyes that he cares for her?! That he's willing to protect her from anything. Gary, she needs to know that truth. We all do."

"Rose, you know I can't tell you! It's too dangerous! I'm doing this for her own good! I'm doing this to help her!" he defended himself,

"Where have I heard that line before?" I walked towards the door when I turned to looked at him, just like Finn did, "Either you tell us the truth or Finn is going to find out because either way he will get an answer, whether or not you want him to. Finn won't stop until he finds out what's going... and neither will I."

I left the building leaving Gary shocked and the residents of the town confused.

* * *

Finn's POV

I stormed out of the café and headed towards the jet. I had to calm down and get some work done. Our mission was to protect Kiara and now that she's safe, maybe I can try to get some information to help us.

I was about to go in the jet when I heard voices on the other side. I crouched down and hid behind one of the tires of the jet and eavesdropped. I heard Holley and Siddeley's voices.

"He what?! Finn wouldn't be so violent, unless necessary." Holley said, "And besides, why would he hurt Gary? Gary's innocent."

"Not quite..." Siddeley said,

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

_Flashback_ (No POV)

_ Siddeley was walking back to his jet when he saw Kiara talking to Stephenson. He glared at him and wondered what they were talking about._

_ "Hm... No! That's eavesdropping, completely wrong! But on the other hand... I really don't like him." Siddeley looked up and saw Kiara blushing, "Other hand it is!"_

_ He quietly walked up behind them and was surprised when they didn't notice him and turn around._

_ "D-did Finn... did he ever get married...?" Kiara asked nervously._

_ Siddeley was confused. *Why would she ask something like that?* he thought to himself. *Finn never got married before, at least not that I know of. He was never interested in any women... also the fact that he always disapproved of relationships and friendships...*_

_ "Hm... no, he never was the romantic type. He never kissed a girl in his life. But every woman he meets instantly falls in love with him. It's doesn't take a genius to figure out why." Stephenson smirked._

_ *Good looks, the fact that his accent is... british. In fact why do people like our accents? I just don't get it.* Siddeley thought._

_ He continued to watch the two until Kiara left. *I was right! It was pretty obvious anyway, Kiara likes Finn!*_

_ Siddeley followed Kiara in the motel and heard that she was looking for Finn. When she left, he decided to approach her, but stopped when he saw Gary and Rose in the distance._

_ "We need to talk to you." Rose said quietly._

_ They led her inside the café. Siddeley saw that they sat near a window so he ducked down and listened._

_ "Kiara... there's no easy way to tell you this... but I'm your aunt." Rose said._

_ Siddeley's eyes widened._

_ "But that's not all..." Gary said._

_ *Not all?! NOT ALL?! HOW COULD THERE POSSIBLY BE MORE!* Siddeley thought angrily._

_ "W-what... else?" Kiara whispered._

_ *She's sounds so nervous... Well, I'd be too- FOCUS SIDDELEY!*_

_ "Kiara... I'm... I'm your father." Gary said nervously._

_ Siddeley's eye twitched, he got up and screamed, "WHA-MMPH!"_

_ A hand covered his mouth and pulled him down just as Gary and Rose looked towards the window._

_ "Mmph!" Siddeley said as he fought against the person._

_ "Idiot, they could have seen you!" a familiar voice said._

_ Siddeley looked up to see none other than Stephenson. He jerked away from Stephenson and glared._

_ "What the hell are you doing here?!" Siddeley whisper-shouted,_

_ "I could ask you the same thing." Stephenson said in a cool tone,"Honestly Siddeley, I didn't think you of all people would stoop so low as to eavesdropping. I thought you were better than that!"_

_ "Oh shut up, will you?" Siddeley growled, "I'm merely... observing..."_

_ "You're a pilot, not a spy."_

_ "You're a creep, not a normal person." _

_ "At least I have a brain!"_

_ "You do? Sorry, I couldn't tell by the way you maneuvered that excuse for a spy train." Siddeley smirked,_

_ "Air head." Stephenson growled._

_ Before Siddeley could come up with another comeback he saw Kiara angrily stomp out of the cafe. He glanced at Stephenson who was giving him a death glare._

_ *Well there goes my little mission.* he thought to himself._

_End of flashback_ (Finn's POV)

"You're joking right?" Holley said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious! You could even ask Finn yourself... that is," he smirked, "if you're willing to take that risk."

I rolled my eyes, Holley isn't seriously afraid of me... is she?

"Nevermind." Holley mumbled then glared at him.

Okay, she is.

"But the question is, why?" Holley said, "If Gary is her father, then why abandon her?"

"Maybe it's because of her... appearance?" Siddeley asked carefully,

"Hm... I don't know Gary that well. He doesn't seem pregidous, but that could be a possibility."

"Wait... you don't think he has something to do with all of this... do you?"

Holley didn't answer immediately, she stopped to think, as did I. What if Gary did have something to do with all of this. There's still a long way to go before we finish this mission, and I don't trust him so I'm going to keep an eye out for him.

"Well, all I know is that he's just Kiara's father. I'm not really sure if he's connected to this situation. I mean, it could just be a coincidence that he confessed this to Kiara at a time like this." Holley answered, "After all, this is the first time she got the chance to see him."

"Coincidence or not, I don't know if we should trust him. Finn already threatened him by slamming him into a wall."

Holley sighed, "Let's just see how this all turns out, we still have a lot of work to get done. I'll try and find some information in the CHROME database. It'll probably have some information about Kiara."

"I'll make sure Finn doesn't beat up Gary." Siddeley joked, but I could sense that he was a little serious.

"Well, I'll make sure that you don't beat up Stephenson." Holley smirked, "How did you two meet anyway?"

"Well, it's a long story-"

"Nevermind, tell me later. When we're not on an important mission."

"But all of your missions are important!" Siddeley whined,

"I know." Holley grinned.

I walked away, knowing that they were done talking about Gary. The sun started to set, creating a beautiful scenery. I stared at it for a few minutes, just thinking... If only Kiara were here to see it, then maybe she'd be relaxed. Kiara!

I quickly remembered that I told her I'd be right back. I rushed back to the room, unlocked the door and entered. Inside Kiara was asleep, her arm dangled off the edge of the bed while her head rested comfortably on the pillow. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gary... Finn..." she groaned in her sleep.

I frowned at the name, Gary. I didn't like the thought of the man, how could he do this to Kiara? If only he knew how much she needed him, how much she longed for someone to love...

No. I should stop, I'm getting too attached to Kiara. When this mission is over, we'll bring her back to CHROME. When that happens I have to move on and forget about her. Getting attached to people only causes weakness, that's what makes us agents vulnerable.

I realized that I had been staring at her, I quickly tore my gaze away and glanced at the clock. I probably should get some rest, after all, tomorrow we'll all be working hard to get some answers. I was about to get up when Kiara wrapped her arms around my waist... just like before.

"... Finn... don't go..." she said in her sleep.

I didn't want to wake her so I decided to stay. I leaned against the headboard and waited for her to unwrap her arms. I started feeling sleepy but tried to stay awake and remember that Kiara was... hugging me unconsciously. I wouldn't want to fall asleep then have her wake up.

Unfortunately, my eyes decided to close by themselves. Okay... just a few minutes of sleep, but that's it!

Oh how wrong I was, because the next morning I woke up to someone screaming.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! (again)

I wanted to say this at the end of the story, but I just can't wait.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! (considering it's my first story!)

Hope you liked it! Please review! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs, like Kiara.

Well, here it is chapter 17. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_Kiara's Dream_

_ I sat on the edge of a cliff and stared at the scenery. Radiator Springs... so beautiful..._

_ Suddenly the town was enveloped with a huge dark cloud. The town exploded leaving nothing but flames. I got up and was about to run towards it when a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. It was Finn._

_ "Finn! What are you doing?! I have to go help them!" I said to him,_

_ "Help them? I think you've done enough." he said angrily._

_ I stared at him confused, "But Finn! What are you talking about?"_

_ He looked up at me, I could see that his eyes were red, "You did this to them. You did this to the town." he growled and pushed me down to the ground, "You're a nuisance! And so are your powers."_

_ "Powers? What?! Finn!"_

_ Suddenly everything disappeared, leaving me in darkness. A mirror appeared out of nowhere... in it was a reflection of myself. I could see that my left eye was glowing black while my right eye was glowing red. Scary much?!_

_ "Oh my..." I said shocked._

_ "__**See that? That's the real you... well your dark side.**__" Not this again! Araik._

_ "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"_

_ "__**You're so clueless, it's getting annoying! I'm not gonna tell you a thing. But even if you do find out, it's not like you can do anything to stop me.**__" Araik sneered. "__**I mean after all, you can't control yourself, and no one would even believe you.**__"_

_ "Finn would believe me!" I shouted confidently, but Araik just laughed a sinister laugh._

_ "__**Haha! You know what's funny about that? The fact that you actually believe he cares about you.**__" Araik smirked, "__**Come on Kiara, you and I both know that part of you still doesn't trust him. Part of you despises him! Though you don't show it, what a pity. There's that small part of you that knows, he doesn't care!**__"_

_ "You're wrong!" I tried to shout but it came out as a weak whisper._

_ "__**Am I? Why don't you ask her?**__"_

_ Before I could ask what Araik's whole arm was covered in a dark shadow. I could barely see her arm at all. She lounged at me, her arm was... oh my- IN WAS IN MY CHEST! She gave an evil grin and pulled back her arm. The weird thing was, I didn't feel a thing._

_ "__**Say hello to... well, yourself basically.**__"_

_ The dark shadow came off her arm and transformed into a dull version of me. She had a sad look on her face and was staring at the ground. She wore a gray cape over her body and her skin was paler than mine. Basically, she was a depressed version of me. I was speechless, the depressed version looked up at me with sad eyes._

_ "W-what happened to you-er... me?" I asked to the both of them._

_ My depressed self walked over to me and sighed, "He doesn't care about us."_

_ "What are you talking about?" I screamed causing her to jump back a little. "Finn does care about me-um... us!"_

_ "No he doesn't, you heard him. He called us a nuisance. He doesn't understand our true powers." she said sadly._

_ "What is it with the powers? What are you all talking about?"_

_ The depressed girl was about to answer when Araik pushed her into me. She turned into a gray cloud and absorbed into my body. I glared at Araik._

_ "What did you do that for?"_

_ "__**Didn't want her telling you! That stupid idiot.**__" she smirked, "__**Then again, you always were such an idiot, wasting your life thinking about that stupid spy.**__"_

_ "That's enough!" a familiar voice said._

_ I looked up to see... my mother! Thank goodness! For some reason, I feel safe around her. Even though I know she is dead... I feel like she's still with me._

_ "__**Sarah?!**__" Araik said in confusion, "__**But how?!**__"_

_ "Get out." mom said, "Now!"_

_ "__**Don't think I won't tell **_**him**_** about this!**__" Araik growled, "__**Once we find out how you're doing this, we'll stop it!**__"_

_ "I said LEAVE!" my mother shouted as if she didn't hear a thing Araik said._

_ Araik let out another growl before vanishing into thin air. I turned towards my mother and hugged her._

_ "Kiara..." She stroked my hair as we hugged but quickly pulled away. "I need to explain to you, what the situation is because I don't have much time here."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "I'll explain that too." she said._

_ "Wait... your name is... Sarah?" she nodded, "You may address me either way."_

_ The scenery changed, leaving the both of us in a grassy field. The sky was filled with fluffy clouds. It was... relaxing. We both walked as we continued to talk._

_ "Kiara, first and most important of all. You are in great danger and so is the world!" _

_ "Um, I kinda figured that already. But what do you mean the world?" I asked,_

_ "When that man, whatever his name is, when he said that you had powers, he was speaking the truth. You do..." she said._

_ "What?!" I exclaimed, "Well... to be honest, that's actually kind of cool. What type of powers? Fire? Water?"_

_ "Mystery." she said with a mischievous smile._

_ "Come again?"_

_ "You have the power of mystery. It's very hard to master and easy to get distracted."_

_ "So I can't control them?!"_

_ "Yes and no." Sarah glanced down at me, "It's hard to explain. The power of mystery is a power that you can and can't control at the same time. You can control it, but you won't know what you'll end up with."_

_ "I'm confused..."_

_ "Don't worry, I'll explain more later on. The second thing I need to tell you is that you are not evil. Your powers are not evil."_

_ "Look, mom. I know you're trying to help but-"_

_ "Listen to me, Kiara." she said interrupting me, "The power of mystery is considered dark because its results are always unknown. But it is not a dark power. It's misunderstood." she stopped walking so I did too, "There is a reason for everything, there is a reason why you have purple hair and red eyes and there is a reason why you even have powers."_

_"Can't you tell me why? Why is this happening to me?! Why do I have to carry this burden?!"_

_ "I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you. I would be risking my privileges to even see you. But let me tell you this, you are special no matter what." Sarah put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Kiara when your eyes glow red, it's you, not Araik. When your eyes turn dark and smokey, that is Araik trying to take advantage of your powers. She is trying to take advantage of you. Promise me now, that you won't ever let that happen... again."_

_ I hesitated, "But if I can't control my powers, let alone myself, how will I able to resist against her?"_

_ Suddenly the wind picked up. The clouds in the sky started spinning and the earth started crumbling._

_ "Kiara, go to Willy's Butte, make sure you go alone. Make sure you aren't followed! I've spent too much time here! Don't worry, you'll see me again. Just go there at noon." Sarah shouted._

_ The wind got louder, and the earth below us started to crack._

_ "No! Wait, Sarah! Sarah!" I shouted, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Mom..." I whispered before the ground fell from under me. I felt myself falling into the dark void below._

* * *

Kiara's POV

My eyes shot open, I looked around and realized that I was in the cone room in Radiator Springs. I stared at the ceiling breathing quickly.

Sarah... my mother. Araik... who was she talking about? Who was she going to tell about this? About my mother?

I was so confused, I was about to get up when I felt my arms were wrapped around something. They felt sore, I didn't remember doing any hardcore workouts like I usually did in the academy. I looked to my left to see... oh my-

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly.

Finn was- he was sleeping beside me! Well not anymore, because as soon as I screamed, his eyelids flew open and he got into a fighting stance.

"Stand down!" he shouted.

I'm guessing he was dreaming about chasing down a bad guy or something. But those two words that he said... something about that seems just so familiar... ugh, not again. Finn shook his head and looked at me with his eyes squinted. He started blinking them furiously then his eyes widened when he realized it was me.

"S-sorry..." I said looking down at my feet. Uuuuggghhhh! Why does he make me feel so nervous and tingly inside?!

I looked back up to see Finn just staring at me, he deep in his thoughts. It felt really uncomfortable so I sighed a little, hoping to bring him back to reality.

"Finn?" I said.

He frowned and spoke to me with a different tone. "I assume you had a goodnight's rest."

"Uh, yeah?"

Finn walked around me while I just stood there with a puzzled look.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked randomly.

"... Um... The day I left CHROME academy..." I said quietly.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Kiara! That's about a week! Weren't you the least bit hungry?!" **(A/N: actually, it's only been five days...)**

"Come to think of it..." I pretended to think, "No, I never felt hungry since I left."

Finn gave me a look of concern, I wonder why-

"I'm not anorexic! I love food!" I said defensively.

Finn just raised an eyebrow then said with his different tone of voice, "I suggest you get some food."

"Okay."

"I mean now."

"Oh... Fine."

I was walking towards the door when I noticed Finn wasn't walking with me. I turned to see that he was sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands.

"Finn? Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, jerking his head up. "Just... just go eat."

I gave a small nod then closed the door and left. Why is he acting that way? Was it his dream? He talking to me, like the way we first met... all professional-like. Then once we got to know each other his tone of voice changed into one that sounded more... comfortable and relaxed...

Why is he acting like this?

**_~~~Earlier~~~_**

_Finn's Dream_

_ I was chasing down Axlerod. I knew it was him, who else could it be? Anger rushed through me, this is his fault, this is all his fault! I won't let him hurt Kiara anymore!_

_ The dark figure rounded a corner. I smirked, it was a dead-end. He was trapped. I reached for my gun and took aim._

_ "Show yourself." I demanded, "Make this easy for yourself and just surrender Axlerod!"_

_ The hooded figure turned around and grinned at me._

_ "Are you certain that that's who I am?" a familiar voice said._

_ "No... it can't be..."_

_ A gust of wind picked up and the hood came off revealing that it was Kiara, not Axlerod._

_ "Well? What are you waiting for, aren't you gonna shoot me?" she asked._

_ I didn't answer, but kept my gun pointed at her._

_ "Why so quiet McMissile? I thought you were gonna shoot me. I am the bad guy after all. Unless... you have a reason not to shoot." she taunted then pretended to think. "Wait a minute, you don't, do you? You don't have feelings for me do you?!" she laughed._

_ "Stop it! Just stop..." I demanded._

_ "Aww, poor little Finn is becoming weak." she taunted, "__**Well your feelings for her is your greatest weakness!**__"_

_ That... wasn't her voice, that's not Kiara!_

_ She smirked, "__**The more you try to protect that worthless girl, the more you'll end up hurting her. Let's face it Finn, your letting your feelings get in the way of what's important.**__" The imposter said darkly, "__**After all, you let your friendship with Leland get the best of you. And now look, he's dead.**__"_

_ Before I could say anything, she disappeared and was replaced by a ghost-like Leland._

_ "Finn..."_

_ "Leland..." I said sadly._

_ I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but it went through. He had a grim expression._

_ "Finn you have to listen to her." he said,_

_ "What are you-"_

_ "Let her go. The more you care about her, the more you'll end up hurting her and yourself. Because when your mission is over, you'll have to leave her. She is your weakness."_

_ Then he vanished. Leland was gone and he didn't even say goodbye, all he did was agree with the imposter. I know that he wasn't real but a part of me told me to listen to him._

_ "__**Well McMissile? Even your best friend- oops, I mean, former best friend agrees with me. Just let her go, it'll cause you less pain.**__" she said with an evil smile, "__**Unless you want her to feel the pain Leland did when they-**__"_

_ "STOP IT!" I shouted as I turned around and grabbed her throat with one hand._

_ Instead of struggling to breath she just let me hurt her. She smirked again, it was getting annoying._

_ "__**Good job McMissile, your already good at this. Maybe if you do this more often your feelings for her will vanish.**__" she said._

_ "I will never let you or anyone hurt Kiara! And I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!" I shouted._

_ Suddenly everything shook, my grip loosened on her throat and she broke free._

_ "Hmph, looks like you're waking up... Well see ya later." With that she vanished. "Don't forget what we discussed Finn, or you can watch Kiara wither in pain."_

_ Her voice echoed, then suddenly everything around me was on fire. Then a man appeared in front of me. It was none other than Axlerod!_

_ "Say goodbye to Kiara." he laughed maniacal._

_ I heard a scream... it belonged to Kiara._

* * *

Finn's POV

My eyes shot open at the sound of Kiara screaming. My body quickly reacted as I jumped up and got into a fighting stance ready to protect her.

"Stand down!" I shouted, ready to attack.

If Axlerod harmed her in any way, physically or emotionally, then so help me I will-

I shook my head and squinted my eyes, that wasn't Axlerod, it was Kiara. She was alright. My eyes widened as I quickly relaxed my body.

"S-sorry." Kiara's voice brought me back to reality.

I looked around and realized that I was in the Cozy Cone Motel. Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep beside her after she... Anyway, I looked at her face but she just stared at her feet, slightly shaking. Probably because of the way I reacted just a few moments ago.

Then I remembered my dream... I didn't know what to believe. But perhaps it was a sign, telling me to stay away from Kiara. Or at least block my feelings for her... not that I have any! Sign or not, I still shouldn't care as much as I do for her. My mission was to protect her. One of the most important rules of being an agent is that you cannot have feelings for anyone. It would only put that person in danger. Holley knows of this rule but chooses to defy it anyway. I can see that her love for Mater is strong and that she wouldn't let anything happen to him, nor would he let anything happen to her. My point being, I have to be stern with her, even if it means... being mean and rude to her.

"Finn?" she said interrupting my thoughts.

I frowned at her and spoke, "I assume you had a goodnight's rest." Other than the screaming of course.

"Uh, yeah?" she said but it sounded more like a question.

I walked around her and studied her. Her clothing was wrinkly and all worn out. Her hair was messy, she had bags under her eyes that weren't very noticeable. And her red eyes were somehow... dull. Then something popped into my mind.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

Now that I think about it, ever since the dinner meeting in Paris I noticed that Kiara hasn't eaten at all. Not even on Siddeley's jet. Well, who would eat airline food? It is repulsive! Not even I would eat something as awful as that. Point being, when was the last time she actually ate?

"... Um... The day I left CHROME academy..." she said quietly.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Kiara! That's about a week! Weren't you the least bit hungry?!"

"Come to think of it..." she said, "No, I never felt hungry since I left."

I gave her a stern look. Why wouldn't she eat? It's not healthy for her especially not in her _condition_. Wait... could she be-

"I'm not anorexic! I love food!" she said defensively.

Well that answers that. I just raised an eyebrow and sighed. She should at least get some food now and build up her energy. It's going to be a long day.

"I suggest you get some food."

"Okay." she replied.

I waited for her to go to Flo's Cafe, but she just stood there staring at me.

"I meant now." I said flatly.

"Oh... Fine."

As Kiara walked to the door, I sat on the bed and buried my face in my hands. Dreams are created by one's subconscious mind, but as much as I don't want to believe it, I think it actually meant something. Hurting Kiara emotionally... It didn't help that she wasn't eating. Maybe I should start avoiding her... No, I cannot be so harsh! But, I have to do what I have to do...

"Finn? Are you okay?" Kiara's gentle voice asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped angrily as I jerked my head up. "Just... just go eat."

She was a little shocked by my outburst but nodded and left the room with a sad look on her face.

Oh Kiara, I'm so sorry. I just want to protect you from him. From Axlerod... and Gary. I scowled, I still don't trust that man. And if I see him anywhere near Kiara, I'm going to make him wish he never abandoned her.

* * *

Does Finn act like... Finn? Because from my point of view he's seems mostly OC...ish and I want him to act like how the real Finn would act... Does that make sense? Basically I just wanna know if he act likes Finn and not an OC.

Also, you pronounce Araik's name that same way you would say Eric.

Please excuse any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! Or you know... anything that looks wrong.

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Please review! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18: cHrOME School

Sorry for the long wait! I tried making this chapter long enough to make up for it! Or ya'know make it entertaining!

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs, like Kiara. ^_^

Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kiara's POV

I was in Flo's Cafe just staring out the window. I wasn't looking at anything in particular, I was just thinking I guess.

Why was Finn acting like that? It couldn't be because of a dream or nightmare, or whatever he had. It didn't make sense. I sighed to myself.

Or maybe I was just getting my hopes up. He is of the greatest agents of all time, he wouldn't let some stupid teenage girl get in the way of that. What do I even matter to him? In fact... I completely changed because of him! I let my feelings get the best of me, if this continues to happen, then I'll die quicker. Not like anyone would care, my point is I'm not gonna let him control me like this! I've gotta avoid Finn at all costs.

"A penny for your thoughts."

I looked up to see that woman from before... Flo I think, well this is her diner after all.

"Just... conflicted emotions, nothing really." I answered as she sat down.

Not that I didn't like her, from what I heard, she was a really sweet person, but just wasn't in the mood.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Flo asked.

"What? No! Of course not!" I said a little too quickly trying not to blush.

"Mmhmm, sure." Flo said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I'm such a bad liar."

"So, what's the problem hun?"

Okay, I'm not really social or anything, but I really need help. So here goes everything!

"There's this guy that I really, really like. Not love, definitely not love! He is everything, I could ever want. At first, I felt like beating him up and punching him in the face, even though he could practically beat up anyone. But then I saw his soft side, and then he did the unexpected! He kissed me! And it wasn't even at the best time! I could have killed him! We could have both died and he decided to kiss me! I feel like he's playing with my emotions because now it's like we never met! I thought he cared for me, I thought that he liked me too. But how am I supposed to know when he doesn't react to anything?! And at the same time that I have to deal with this stupid drama, I'm still trying to figure out with the heck is wrong with me! This _guy_ changed me! I used to be tough and mean, all that other stuff that you wouldn't like in a girl. But this _guy_ turned me into a complete marshmallow! I'm a softy! There I said it! Ugh! I just don't know what to do!" I said quickly then ended with me banging my head against the table.

I looked up to see Flo looking at her nails.

"Sorry hun, what was that?" she asked looking back up at me.

My right eye twitched, then I groaned, "Never mind."

"I was just kidding!" She laughed, then she became serious. "So who is this mystery man?"

"... Um... he's, uh... he's-"

Suddenly, the café doors swung open. Flo and I glanced to see who it was. Finn was looking around the café for someone, Holley was tapping on what looked like a phone, but it had the CHROME sign on it. Siddeley and Stephenson were arguing over, who knows what! No surprise. In the back of the group were Rose and Tomber. Wow... both their faces were completely red. I wonder what happened.

What if Finn was looking for me? After this morning, I didn't really feel like talking to him. I didn't want anything to be awkward between us... Not that I care though!

"Um... Flo?"

"Hm?"

"Where's the washroom?" I asked.

Flo pointed to a white door with a sign on it. I quickly thanked her and ran inside.

I shut the door behind me and breathed out in relief. Okay, if Finn was looking for me, then I'm safe in here. If he wasn't, then... free soap? I guess. Suddenly the door flung open. I quickly ran into the nearest stall and hid. It could have just been a tourist though-

"Kiara?" A voice said.

Oh fudge... I forgot about Holley and Rose. Yeah, I know rude. But I didn't really expect them to come looking for me.

"Kiara?" The voice belonged to Holley.

"She's not in here." I heard Rose say.

"She has to be, Flo said that she ran in through here."

Fudge! Why would Flo do that?! Well... she didn't really know, but still! Gahhhh! I can't blame her, she's too nice!

"Well maybe she crawled out through the window."

"Do you see any windows?"

"...No."

"Exactly."

"No need for the sarcasm."

I heard the door open then a new voice spoke... Actually two.

"Um... are we interrupting something?" One of the voices asked.

"No... not at all, we were just..." Holley started.

"Looking for something!" Rose finished.

"Okay, then..." The other voice said.

The voices sounded the same so I'm assuming that they were those twin waitresses. Dina and Tina? I don't remember, it something like that.

"You know, now that I think about it, I actually do have to use the toilet." Rose said.

I could already imagine Holley facepalming herself. I looked down to see a pair of shoes walking and entering the stall next to mine... yay. I unlocked the door and peeked out. Holley was looking at her phone and smiling, she was probably texting her boyfriend. I quietly, but quickly tip-toed out of the stall and hid behind a wall that separated the stalls from the sinks. The twins were in front of me doing their makeup. One of them looked at me and was about to say something when I put my finger to my lips and gestured for them to be quiet. They looked confused but didn't say anything and continued doing their makeup. I looked behind the wall to see Rose coming out of the stall and approaching Holley.

"I don't think she's in here." Rose said,

"Maybe we should check outside." Holley suggested.

"Sure, just let me wash my hands."

Oh sugar, honey, ice tea... they were coming closer. I practically ran over to the door and opened it slightly to see if any of the guys were there. Unfortunately they were... Thinking fast, I decided to distract them. I ran over to the sink and grabbed a bar of soap. I don't know why they have bars when they could just use liquid soap. I opened the door and threw the soap. I was aiming for the window... but instead it hit Siddeley's... face.

"Ow!" I heard him say.

Almost everyone rushed over to him. I quickly slipped out of the washroom and hid behind some tourists.

"What happened?" Flo asked,

"Someone threw this at me... is this soap?!" Siddeley asked looking at it, "Who uses bar soap?!"

"Hey! I do!" Stephenson said.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You threw it at me!"

"I did not!"

The two kept bickering until Siddeley had enough. He took the food he was eating and threw it at Stephenson... It was a pie. I frowned, couldn't he have used something else? Like a chair? Okay, that's probably too harsh, but I mean come on! He just wasted a perfectly good pie! Snap out of it Kiara!

By the time I got to the door, there was a huge food fight going on. The twins walked out of the washroom and got covered in desserts. Red was crying in a corner, Tomber looked annoyed, Siddeley and Stephenson were wrestling on the floor, Flo was trying to get everyone to calm down and Finn... Wait a minute, where'd Finn go?

"Looking for someone?" A voice said behind me.

My eyes widened, I turned around to see Finn and he did not look happy.

"Oopsie?" I said with a guilty smile.

Finn grabbed my arm and sat me down in the middle of the room. He walked over to the Sheriff who was surprisingly sleeping throughout this whole thing and grabbed the whistle dangling from his neck. Finn blew into it and everyone immediately stopped to look at him. I sunk back into my chair. Oh boy...

"Siddeley, Stephenson was not the one who threw the soap at you." Finn said.

"Then who did?!"

I felt everyone's gaze on me. I tucked a strand of my purple hair behind my ear and looked up.

"Um... sorry?"

"KIARA!" Everyone shouted at me.

* * *

After that little situation, I was given a hour long lecture from almost everyone about how immature I was and blah, blah, blah. I was just planning my little escape! It just backfired that's all!

Once everyone was done lecturing (scolding, yeah that's right, I got yelled at) me, Finn said that he had to talk to me about something. I sat down at a table while the six adults stared down at me.

I'm still considered a child because I'm seventeen. But when I turn eighteen, things are gonna change! I'll prove to them I can handle myself! Now that I think about it, this whole time I was acting like a kid! I was always depending on everybody when I clearly don't need their help. Ugh! I'll show them, I'm not gonna be a weakling anymore.

Finn, Holley, Siddeley, Stephenson, Tomber and Rose all stared down at me, I sunk back in my seat until finally I couldn't take any more of the silence.

"What?!" I asked them rudely.

"Kiara, you- we... um..." Siddeley started, but Rose cut him off.

"We're going to home school you." She told me straight.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? We don't have all day."

"Home school?!"

"Yeah... You didn't think this was a vacation, did you?" Siddeley asked.

"Oh, I don't know Sid. If your definition of a vacation is getting kidnapped by two spies and a pilot, going to Paris, destroying the freakin' Eiffel Tower, crying like a baby, then flying all the way to Arizona to a little town named after a heat exchanger and a little fun, bouncy thingy, then no. I didn't think this was a vacation." I snapped at him.

"We did not kidnap you!" Holley said,

"You're not a crybaby." Finn said.

"She destroyed the Eiffel Tower?!" Stephenson exclaimed.

"Long story." Everyone, including me, muttered.

"It's not that I have anything against school... it's just..." I stopped.

What was I supposed to tell them? That home schooling me would just bring back the painful memories of CHROME academy? I was never popular, never appreciated, never cared for, never loved. I couldn't tell them that. Even if Finn, Holley and Sid knew... Even though I said I didn't care... I do care. I started shutting people out because I gave up on trying to get friends. But I can't tell them that! I'm not weak.

"Just...?" Siddeley asked.

"It reminds me of all the bad cafeteria food that they served..." I lied.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Besides, I looked at your record, you're really smart." Holley said.

"Yeah, most of the time." I muttered under my breath.

"Here's you're scheduele." Siddeley said, handing me a piece of paper.

I gave him a look, "A schedule? Really?"

"It was her idea" Siddeley said pointing at Holley.

"Oh, that makes sense." I said,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Well, school starts now. See ya." Siddeley said then everyone left except for Tomber.

"Well? Aren't you going to go too?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to teach you french... It's your first class." He grumbled.

Ah French, my worst subject. Of course nobody really paid attention to my grades, except the teachers.

"Okay, so... do you know how to conjugate verbs?" He asked me.

"What?"

"You know... avoir, etre. That sort of stuff."

"... What?" I asked again, clearly confused.

"Okay, that it's I can't do this." Tomber said then got up and walked away.

"Oh come on! You've been my french teacher for only a minute and you already give up?" I called out after him, "... I was expecting you to quit after two minutes!"

Tomber walked of of the café, then after five minutes came back with a french-english dictionary.

"Here." He said then handed it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Make soup out of it, what do you think?"

"You want me to read it?"

"Nooo, I want you to throw it in a bonfire." He said sarcastically.

"... Okay!" I said then pretended to get up, "Hey Flo, ya got any wood?"

Tomber quickly pushed me back down on the chair and gave me an annoyed look.

"I was being sarcastic." He said,

"I know." I looked at the book in my hand, "So, you just want me to read it?"

"Yup."

"But what if Finn tests me."

"Wing it."

"Seriously?"

Tomber nodded.

"You're the worst teacher I've ever had."

"You're the worst student I've ever had."

"I'm pretty sure, I'm you're first student."

"... Is there a difference?" He asked.

I sighed and opened the dictionary to the first page. I couldn't believe I was actually going to read the whole thing, but after the first five minutes I realized... it wasn't that bad. About half way through, something popped into my mind.

"Hey Tomber?" I asked, "Why were you and Rose blushing?"

Tomber's eyes widened then he bit his lip.

"Um... What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. When you guys first walked in both your faces were red." I smirked, "Either something happened between you two or you decided to see which person could turn red first by slapping each other repeatedly."

Tomber blushed and turned away from me.

"Nothing happened..."

"Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Judging from what happened earlier? Yes." Tomber answered simply.

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop changing the subject! Tell me!" I said.

"No."

"TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" I shouted like a child would.

"Please stop, you're giving me a headache."

"Fine, plan B." I took a deep breath then shouted again, but louder. "TOMBER AND ROSE SITTING IN A TREE-" I was interrupted by Siddeley who rushed in and headed straight for the washroom.

"OH MY GOD, I HAVE TO PEE!" He shouted earning disgusted looks from some of the tourists.

I facepalmed while Tomber smirked.

"You don't have to announce it, just go." I mumbled, then turned to face Tomber again.

"Nothing happened." He said again.

"Ugh! PLAN C!" I said then gave him an evil grin.

"What's plan-" Tomber began to ask but I interfered.

I dove down and grabbed his leg. I hugged it like it was a tree or something and clung to it. Basically like how a five-year-old would do to their parents if they wanted something. And what I wanted, was an explanation.

"TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" I shouted.

"What the- Kiara get off!" Tomber said annoyed.

He tried walking but I just weighed him down.

"Kiara, stop acting like a five-year old and get off me!"

"I'll get off once you tell me! That's Kiara-logic!" I smirked.

"Fine, stay there. I guess I'll just have to drag you into the men's room with me." He mimicked my smirk.

"You wouldn't."

"That's Tomber-logic."

"That's stupid!"

"Says the girl who called me a pancake."

I glared at Tomber then stuck my tongue out at him while he just laughed. Suddenly I thought of something that was sure to make Tomber tell me what happened.

"Tell me or I'll shave your moustache off while you're sleeping!"

Tomber gasped and looked at me horrified. His expression soon changed into a glare then he mumbled, "Fine, you win."

I grinned then we both sat down and he began the story.

This should be good.

* * *

_No POV (Flashback)_

_ Tomber was sitting inside his Cozy Cone Motel room thinking about Rose. Suddenly he heard a sound from and looked outside and saw Rose walking along side Gary. They were both smiling and laughing together. His eyes widened when he saw the two together. The first thing that popped into his mind was the thought of them being together in a relationship._

_ Outraged, Tomber stormed outside and walked right up to them. Rose gave him a smile while Gary looked at him confused._

_ "Hey Tomber, I was just about to come over and introduce you to Gary." Rose said happily._

_ "Why are you so happy?"_

_ "Huh? What do you mean?" Rose asked puzzled._

_ "You're usually not this... bubbly." Tomber said as he glared at Gary._

_ "Oh, well I just met Gary... Well it was more of a reunion."_

_ "You know him before?"_

_ "Yeah, I knew him since forever!" Rose said, then mumbled quietly. "Until he disappeared sixteen years ago."_

_ "He what?!" Tomber exclaimed angrily._

_ "It's fine though. Now that he's here... it's all that matters." She said sadly, looking as if she was about to cry._

_ Tomber frowned at Gary and walked over to comfort Rose._

_ "How could you leave her?" He yelled at Gary._

_ "I-I..." Gary stuttered._

_ "She's too beautiful to be with the likes of you!" He continued._

_ "Wait... what are you talking about?"_

_ Without thinking Tomber tackled him to the ground and started punch Gary repeatedly._

_ "Oh my gosh!" Rose got up and tried to yank Tomber off Gary who was squirming, trying to get free. "Tomber get off him!"_

_ "Why?! I can't let this stupid excuse for a boyfriend hurt you!" Tomber shouted as he punched._

_ Rose stopped and put her hand over her mouth pretending to be sick. Gary stopped squirming and looked at Tomber as if he was crazy. Tomber stopped punching him, looking confused. The three of them were quiet until Rose and Gary both broke the silence._

_ "EW! YOU THOUGHT HE/SHE WAS MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND?!" They both shouted at the same time._

_ "... Yes..." Tomber answered, still confused._

_ "Tomber! He's my brother!"_

_ "She's my sister!"_

_ "Oh..." Tomber blushed in embarrassment, then got off Gary. He walked towards Rose with an apologetic look, then said. "So... you don't mind if I do this?"_

_ Rose was about to question him when he grabbed her waist and started kissing her. Her eyes widened, when he pulled back he was blushing madly and so was she. Suddenly Tomber was tackled to the ground by Gary._

_ "Don't ever do that her ever again!" He screamed in Tomber's face._

_ Two arms grabbed Gary and pulled him off of Tomber. Gary looked back to see Finn and Siddeley holding his arms and giving him glares. Holley was trying to figure out what was wrong with Rose because all did was just stand there in shock. Stephenson was helping up Tomber. Gary pushed Finn and Siddeley back, causing them to release his arms._

_ "Whatever." He mumbled then trudged away in a different direction._

_ No body bothered to follow him. Instead they all just stood there talked about what had just happened._

* * *

No POV

"Woah... seriously?" Kiara said.

Tomber nodded.

"Well it's about time!" She said throwing her arms up in the air.

"But I still don't know how she felt, she frozen with shock. I don't know what she was feeling." Tomber said slumping his shoulders.

_Well then, I'll just have to find out myself!_ Kiara thought then grinned.

"Why are you smiling like an evil clown?" Tomber asked.

"An evil clown? Really?"

"Yes, now why were you?"

Before Kiara could say anything, Holley opened the doors of the café with a huge smile on her face.

"It's time for science class!" She said happily.

Kiara took out the piece of paper that Siddeley had given her and looked at the schedule.

"Well, what do you know? It is science class!" She said in fake amazement. "Sorry Tomber, gotta go!"

Kiara hopped out of her seat and followed Holley out the doors.

"Thanks for the story-er... lesson!"

* * *

I got the 'sugar, honey, ice tea' thing from the movie Madagascar (Which I also do not own!) I thought it was a weird expression... but then I saw a post on Facebook explaining what that stood for. So basically I was mind-blown. Anyway, what do you think is gonna happen to Kiara when Holley teaches her science?

Hope you liked it, or at least laughed!

Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes! I also apologize for the dialogue. I know there's a lot, but I couldn't really think of anything else for the characters to do.

Please review! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19: cHrOME School Part 2

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs, like Kiara. ^_^

* * *

No POV

Holley dragged Kiara all the to Siddeley's jet, where she had already set up all her scientific equipment. There were two tables, both had test tubes, beakers, racks and chemicals of all sorts. There was also a large pile of paper with the words 'observation' at the top of each page. Kiara looked at Holley who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Um... Holley...? Are you okay?" Kiara asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked a little too loudly.

Suddenly the door opened and Siddeley walked in. He glanced over at Holley's crazed face, then at Kiara's frightened one.

"I should have mentioned that Holley gets a little... excited, when it comes to science." Siddeley said.

"Thanks for the late info, Sid." Kiara said then rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad... except for the fact that Holley likes experimenting with different chemicals." He said.

"She what?!"

_Five minutes later..._

The two tables were on fire inside the jet. Kiara and Holley stood back as Siddeley used the fire extinguisher to stop it from burning the whole jet.

"That's what happens when you mix two flammable chemicals together. Does this answer your question?" Holley said nonchalantly.

"Well there are others way of giving me an answer!" Kiara exclaimed, "Like, oh I don't know, telling me! Instead of actually mixing them together and setting the desks on fire!"

"But how do you expect to learn anything if I just tell you?"

"I'm sure cheating is better than burning to death!" Kiara said crossing her arms.

"Well there goes science class." Siddeley mumbled as he took out the rest of the fire.

"Maybe you should write down your observations." Holley suggested.

Kiara gave her a 'really?' expression. Holley shrugged then Kiara picked up a slightly, burnt paper and a half broken pencil on the ground. Then she began to write. After a few more minutes, she handed the paper to Holley then walked out.

"I'll just go to my next class." She said. "Hopefully my teacher won't try to kill me." she mumbled.

Holley rolled her eyes as Kiara left, then looked down at the paper. It read:

** My observations: Tables on fire. Chemicals exploding... Siddeley... needs to pull up his pants! Full moon -_-**

** What I learned: Miss Shiftwell is a nutjob who gets crazy over science experiments. She almost killed me. I also learned that Siddeley needs a new belt...**

Holley glanced at Siddeley who was looking at something on the ground.

"Ooh, a penny!" He said then bent down to pick it up.

Holley shielded her eyes.

_ Well Kiara was right about one thing... Though I don't think this counts as a part of her grade._ Holley thought.

* * *

Kiara looked at her schedule to see that she had Rose as her math teacher.

_ Great, just what I need now._ Kiara thought to herself.

She walked all the way back to Flo's Cafe. She opened the doors and found Rose sitting at a booth near the washroom. Rose looked up at her with a confused expression.

"All I have to say is that class ended early." Kiara said flatly.

"Well... let's get started anyway..." Rose mumbled.

Rose took out about five textbooks and slammed them down on the table in front of Kiara. She picked up a textbook and stared at it.

"I have to learn all of this?!"

"Yup." Rose said simply.

"In..." She glanced at the clock. "forty-five minutes?!"

"Yup." Rose smirked, "So I suggest you get reading."

Kiara glared at her then opened up a random textbook and began reading. She stared at the words, but her mind drifted away from reality. A voice had entered her mind, but it wasn't just any voice. It was Araik's voice.

**_I don't know why you even try. You know Finn is just going push you away. Oh wait, he already did._** Araiked laughed meniacally in Kiara's head.

_ Oh shut up, will you? I've already went through a bunch of stuff, not to mention, I've seen something that I shouldn't have seen thanks to Siddeley. I don't need you invading my mind so just go away!_ Kiara thought angrily as she tried to focus on the textbook.

**_Those stupid idiots won't be the least of your problems, Kiara._** Araik said her name in disgust.

**_ Trust me on this, if you can't handle a bunch of pointless problems, then when he's through with you, you're finished for good. _**_Who's this he person anyway?! Would you just tell me!_**_Don't be a fool, oh wait a minute, you already are! Like I'm going to tell you. I'm not an idiot like you._**

_Shut up!_

**_ Do you actually think that the people of Radiator... whatever, care for you? Ha! That's a laugh._** _I don't even know them... I don't... trust them. __**Stop lying, you do trust them. But they don't trust you, and when you least expect it, I'm going to come back and they'll see what you can really do. They are going to fear you. They are going to hate you!**_

"**SHUT UP!**" Kiara screamed.

She then realized was she had done and looked around the café to see that everyone was staring at her, including Rose.

"Um... Kiara?" Rose asked.

"What?!" Kiara snapped, turning to glare at Rose.

"Never mind..." Rose said quickly then looked away from Kiara's glare.

_** You see that? Even your own aunt is scared of you!**__ GO AWAY!_

There a moment of silence before Araik spoke in Kiara's head again.

_** You're lucky this time, Kiara. But next time, let's see if you'll be able to control yourself.**_ Araik laughed again before Kiara's head was clear of her thoughts... well Araik's thoughts.

Kiara looked down at the textbook shamefully. When she felt someone's gaze on her, she looked up to see Rose.

"Sorry..." Kiara mumbled.

"Don't be." Rose said kindly, then closed Kiara's textbook. "Why don't we take a little break?"

"I could use it."

"Want to play a game instead?" Rose suggested.

"Depends on the game."

"Twenty questions." Rose said with a wide grin.

_ Hm... I'll get to know some stuff about Rose, a.k.a. my aunt, and maybe I'll find out how she felt about Tomber when he..._ Kiara chuckled at the thought then replied, "Yeah, sure."

"You go first."

"Okay, um..." I shouldn't make it too obvious that I want to know. Kiara thought. "Favourite colour?"

"Mostly pink, sometimes red." Rose answered while Kiara stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Okay, the same question goes for you."

"Black or dark blue." Kiara said. "What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"Um... well..." Rose blushed,

"Oh come on! I won't tell anyone!"

_Maybe this is about that little incident with Tomber!_ Kiara thought hopefully.

"Okay... well a few hours ago before we went into the café..."

* * *

_Rose's POV (Flashback)_

_I was walking down the sidewalk towards the town hall. I guessed that it was only place quiet enough to relax around here._

_ Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the residents who live here... But I just needed some time to think about the past events._

_ Gary coming back after sixteen years, Kiara being my long-lost niece, and... Finn. I see the way he looks at her, it makes me so angry sometimes, though I never show it. Let's face it, he's much older than Kiara and he's a CHROME agent. She's still in school. Yet, he really cares for her, so who am I to judge them? I admit that I am jealous of her, but that's just the way love works._

_ I stopped walking when a thought occurred to me... Does Finn love Kiara?_

_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Gary. I scowled at him, then continued walking._

_ "Rose, please wait!" He pleaded._

_ We used to be so close, there were no secrets between us. We were always there for each other. That's how our family works... worked. How could he not tell me that Kiara was his daughter? Though... I don't really get it... Did this mean he was having... affairs with other women and not tell me? I'm sister... But maybe that was the reason that he disappeared for sixteen years... Was he embarrassed? Ashamed? I just wish he would tell me..._

_ "Rose please talk to me." Gary said in a more desperate tone._

_ "There's nothing to talk about..." I said rather bluntly._

_ That's when it hit me..._

_ "Is this about Sarah?" I inquired._

_ I had asked so suddenly that it threw him off a bit. He stared at me with a unreadable expression._

_ "... W-what do you-"_

_ "Is that why you changed? Is that why you left?" I asked._

_ Gary glared down at the ground, avoiding eye contact._

_ "Sarah is dead..."_

_ Sarah... I miss her so much. We were the closest and it killed me inside when I first heard that she was dead. Suddenly, I thought about Kiara. I don't know exactly why... But I felt like there was a connection between the two. It was rather... unsettling, but it also felt very important._

_ I forced a smile upon my face. He looked up and gave me a questioning look._

_ "Remember all the pranks that me and Sarah pulled on you?" I smirked._

_ Gary's eyes widened, then he rolled them. "You two were so immature."_

_ "Says you, you were the one who started the whole thing." I said playfully._

_ I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the memory. I quickly wiped it away and laughed._

_ "I remembered when you scared like a girl because of a fake spider when put in your locker."_

_ Gary tried to be annoyed but I could see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Before we knew it were were both laughing and smiling like little kids. It felt... nice..._

_ Suddenly out of no where, Tomber marched up to us with an angered look on his face. I gave him a small smile, but when I saw the look on his face. I became confused._

_ "Hey Tomber, I was just about to come over and introduce you to Gary." I said happily._

_ It wasn't entirely true... okay it wasn't true at all. But I wanted him to calm down and at least have the decency to meet my brother._

_ "Why are you so happy?" He asked a bit rudely._

_ "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. I guess I was acting a bit unlike myself, but did it really show that much?_

_ "You're usually not this... bubbly." Tomber said then narrowed his eyes at Gary._

_ "Oh, well I just met Gary... Well it was more of a reunion." I was still angry at Gary, but at the moment all I could think about were the memories that we had together... with Sarah too._

_ "You know him before?"_

_ "Yeah, I knew him since forever!" I said, then muttered under my breath. "Until he disappeared sixteen years ago."_

_ I didn't think Tomber heard, but unfortunately he did... Oops._

_ "He what?!" Tomber exclaimed angrily._

_ "It's fine though. Now that he's here... it's all that matters." I said sadly._

_ Tomber frowned at Gary and walked towards me. He enveloped my in a hug for comfort. I was a bit taken back, but accepted his hug. He pulled back and glared at Gary._

_ "How could you leave her?" He yelled._

_ "I-I..." Gary stuttered._

_ "She's too beautiful to be with the likes of you!" He continued._

_ "Wait... what are you talking about?"_

_ All of a sudden Tomber tackled Gary to the ground like a football player would do and started punching him repeatedly. WHAT THE HECK WAS HE DOING?!_

_ "Oh my gosh!" I tried to pull Tomber off Gary, but he wouldn't budge. "Tomber! GET OFF HIM!"_

_ "Why?! I can't let this stupid excuse for a boyfriend hurt you!" Tomber shouted as he punched._

_ Wait, wut? I stopped and gave him a disgusted look. I put a hand over my mouth and pretended to be nauseated. Gary gave Tomber an 'ARE-YOU-CRAZY?' look. When Tomber noticed this, he stopped punching and looked at the both of us, looking confused._

_ Boyfriend?! BOYFRIEND?! WHAT?!_

_ "EW! YOU THOUGHT HE/SHE WAS MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND?!" Gary and I both shouted at the same time like children._

_ "... Yes..." Tomber said quietly._

_ "Tomber! He's my brother!" I shouted at him._

_ "She's my sister!" He said._

_ "Oh..." Tomber looked embarrassed and... relieved? He got off Gary and approached me slowly. He looked at me with an apologetic expression then said. "So... you don't mind if I do this?" _

_ I was about to ask him what the heck he was talking about when he suddenly grabbed my waist and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock. He pulled back and was blushing furiously._

_ Tomber... kissed me... I didn't know whether to feel angry, happy or confused. But at that moment, my mind settled on shock. I didn't notice the dark look Gary gave Tomber until he tackled him to the ground._

_ "Don't ever do that her ever again!" He screamed in Tomber's face._

_ Gary's teeth were clenched so hard, they could break. He like he was going to kill Tomber... for real. He was about to punch Tomber when two pairs of arms grabbed him and hauled him off._

_ I didn't pay attention to anything else that happened other than Gary storming off. I was still focused on the kiss..._

_ Why did he kiss me? I knew that he liked me... but I thought he would just get over it, or at least say that it was some joke... No body really like me as a child. I was stubborn and threw tantrums all the time. Other kids were either too scared of me and avoided me or bullied me, testing me to see if I would break. Which I did._

_ But Tomber... even though we haven't been on... good terms. I would have never thought that he'd do something like that._

_ Tomber took my first kiss. And no matter how angry I wanted to be at him, my emotions took control. I came to a quick conclusion._

_ I liked the kiss... I like Tomber._

_ I shook my head nervously. No, no, NO! This cannot be happening! My face grew a deep shade of red as I blushed. Tomber glanced at me, then gave a sad smile. I was about to say something to him, but he just shook his head sadly._

_ I don't get it... Why is he so sad? What's wrong with him? I... I thought he liked me... Was he just taking advantage of me? No... that couldn't be, after all that time he desperately tried to get my attention... Just one kiss couldn't change all that..._

_ Could it?_

* * *

Kiara's POV 

After Rose finished her story she lifted her head up to look at me. She smirked a little as she stared at my jaw-dropped expression.

"Close your mouth," She chuckled, "you'll catch flies."

"Okay, so let me get this straight... Tomber just kissed you, and now you like him?... Why?" I asked a little rudely more than I intended. I quickly remembered my little chat with Tomber this morning, then said. "Not that there's anything wrong with Tomber. He's... nice?" I said but it came out more like a question.

Rose looked confused then replied simply, "Yes."

Despite the fact that I'm still not on good terms (like REALLY good terms) with Tomber or Rose, a huge grin formed on my face. Tomber likes Rose, Rose likes Tomber. An idea popped up in my mind.

Rose got a little freaked out by my reaction, so she asked me, "Why are you smiling like an evil clown?"

Her question made my eyes light up and my grin even wider. They both asked the same question! They're perfect for each other! Omg, I should totally ship them!

A frown appeared on my face. I mentally slapped myself. I was acting like a stupid, girly fan-girl! What the hell?

Still, I couldn't help the fact that I actually wanted Rose and Tomber to be together... Because then they'll be in a happy relationship... unlike me and Finn.

Woah, woah, wait. _Me and Finn?!_ Where did that come from? I shook my head, getting rid of my thoughts.

"Well, Rose. There's something I needa tell you-" I said.

I was going to tell her that Tomber still liked her. Then later, tell Tomber that she likes him. Simple as that, right?

"Wait! You can't tell anyone that I like Tomber! Especially not Tomber! Because... well it's him for crying out loud!" Rose whisper-yelled at me.

WRONG.

Awesome, just awesome. I could still tell Rose that Tomber liked her... but couldn't she do it herself? Not that I'm trying to be mean, but I think that they should confess their feelings for each other. Face-to-face. I sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Good, my turn!" She squealed.

"Huh?"

"Aren't we still playing the game?"

"... Ohhhhh yeah." I said as Rose face palmed herself.

"Why don't you call me Aunt Rose? Or Gary, your father?" She asked.

I flinched at the sound of his name. I had an easy answer though...

"Because calling someone I've just met a few days ago, my 'aunt' is weird." I said plainly. "And I refuse to call him my father."

"But-"

"My turn!" I interrupted her. "Why don't you just tell Tomber how you feel?"

"Because... I don't want him to reject me... I don't want a broken heart. So I'd rather keep my feelings for him a secret." Rose answered honestly.

"You make it sound like you've been crushing on him since... well forever."

Rose didn't answer, instead she replaced her sad smile with a smirk.

"It's my turn now." She grinned, then became serious. "How do you really feel about Finn?"

Ugh! Not this again! I could practically write a whole book about how I feel about it. I could have a conversation with myself contemplating on his very existence and my feelings for him.

It's like a volleyball going back and forth in my mind.

I like Finn.

I hate Finn.

Pros and Cons. Ugh! I hate it! You know what? I'm just going to tell her, after all I kind of owe it to her. She just came out and told me how she felt about Tomber. Sure, we didn't get off on the right foot, but at least we're starting to get along.

I was about to answer when the café doors flung open... again. If those things break off one day, I wouldn't be surprised. Siddeley and Stephenson were arguing... as usual. At the same time, both their heads turned to look at me. Talk about creepy.

"Kiara, it's time for-" Siddeley started,

"The history of trains and railroads." Stephenson interrupted happily.

"No! Geography from the sky's view. Weather patterns and ground formations." Siddeley said.

"She's learning history!" Stephenson said as he marched over to me and grabbed my right arm.

"No, she's learning geography!" Siddeley said then did the same thing, but grabbed my left arm.

"Histo!" I jerked to the right.

"Geo!" I was jerked to my left.

I swear, if they keep this up, I might as well just do the Cha Cha Slide.

"HISTO!"

"GEO!"

"How about, LET GO!" Rose interjected and pulled me back. Yup, definitely the Cha Cha Slide.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Siddeley and Stephenson both screamed at her.

They both grabbed an arm and started storming out of the café, still arguing. I glanced back to see Rose with a 'they-did-not-just-do-that' look on her face. Though, it was hard to tell because all I could hear was screaming and arguing. I might need a hearing aid. Why? BECAUSE NOW I'M DEAF!

Thanks a lot plane boy and train nerd!

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter! Also, from my point of view, it kind of sucks... Mainly because I was in a rush. So there are probably a lot of mistakes... Sorry :/

I do not own the Cha Cha Slide Song/Dance!

But anyway... What'd you think? Rose? Tomber?

Hope you liked it!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20: cHrOME School Part 3

Hey guys! So, for me school started about a week ago and I planning to update, but I was getting ready for high school. Woo hoo (note the sarcasm) So, because I'm late I decided to make this chapter extra special! Main reasons being, that it's the 20th chapter! And, I want to make it up to you people. This chapter is has over 5000 words, so I have a feeling that you'll like it. If not, then I wasted my virtual confidence on nothing.

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs, like the one and only, Kiara!

Hope you enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

No POV

"Histo!" Stephenson shouted,

"Geo!" Siddeley countered back.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Kiara muttered to herself as she banged her head against the chair.

The three of them were inside Siddeley's jet. While Siddeley and Stephenson were still arguing over what subject Kiara should learn. Meanwhile, Kiara was bored out of her mind and was constantly telling them to shut up, but they wouldn't listen.

"History is boring! Who would want to learn about stupid old trains?" Siddeley asked,

"Those 'stupid old trains' have helped CHROME more than you think!" Stephenson huffed, "Who would want to learn about stupid weather patterns and ground formations?"

"Well some people care about the weather." Siddeley grumbled.

"Why don't we let Kiara decide then?"

"Yes, and she'll say Geography."

"No, she'll choose History!"

"Geography!"

"History!"

"OMIGOD, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kiara screamed at them.

They looked at her weirdly, that's when she realized that she was sitting upside down on the chair.

"Well excuse me for being bored!" Kiara sassed them, "But you two were bickering for like fifteen minutes!"

"Doesn't matter, choose."

"Choose what?"

"Geography or," Siddeley glared at Stephenson who glared back, "History?"

Kiara sat up right and thought about it before answering.

"Sorry Stephenson... but I choose Geography." Kiara said with an apologetic smile.

Siddeley did a fist pump into the air while Stephenson glared at him.

"It's okay." He said then walked out of the jet muttering, "Stupid flying contraption."

Siddeley quickly locked the door then jumped into the cockpit. He glanced back at Kiara and patted the seat beside him. Kiara's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep!"

Kiara quickly at down and buckled her seat belt with a huge grin on her face. Siddeley started the jet engine. The jet started going slowly on the ground until it was fast enough for Siddeley to take off. Kiara slowly felt the jet lift off the ground. They both looked at each other with devious grins on their faces.

"Afterburners?" They both asked each other, then both nodded.

"Hang on!" Siddeley said as the jet went full speed into the sky.

The jet zoomed into the sky, both Siddeley and Kiara were screaming happily as if it were a thriller ride. When it finally slowed down, Siddeley put it on auto-pilot then walked into the back of the jet with Kiara following close behind.

He pulled out a few maps, a laptop, and a tablet (branded by CHROME of course) and placed them on a table (that wasn't burned down). He walked over to one side of the jet and opened what looked like a control panel. Siddeley pressed a few buttons then the floor beneath them flashed. When the light cleared, Kiara saw that the floor was now transparent, like glass. She could see the ground beneath them.

"Woah! Now that is cool!" Kiara exclaimed as she stared down. "I didn't even know that we were this high up!"

"I know." Siddeley smirked, then mumbled under his breath. "Beat that Stephenson."

Kiara heard him and laughed, "Well... I do have to admit, this is very impressive. But we should hurry up before my next class. I have a feeling Finn doesn't tolerate late students."

"Then let's get started shall we?"

* * *

"I'm bored!"

"... But your the teacher." Kiara said, then checked the time on the laptop that she was typing on. "And it's only been ten minutes."

"Being a teacher is boring!" Siddeley pouted,

"Oh, quit acting like a kid." Kiara said then rolled her eyes.

"NEVER! I WILL FIGHT FOR CHILDREN'S RIGHTS TO HAVE FUN ALL DAY, EVERYDAY!" He screamed in Kiara's ear.

She winced at the loud screaming and glared at him. He glanced at her but ignored her glare.

"Please shut up! You're giving me a head ache, and it's not even noon yet!" Kiara begged.

"Then let's do something fun!" Siddeley said with a huge grin on his face.

Kiara sighed and closed the laptop. She turned to look at him and crossed her arms.

"Okay fine, like what?" She asked.

Siddeley wiggled his eyebrows and kept grinning at her. "Oh you know, a game. A very fun game, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Kiara looked confused, then her eyes widened. She slapped Siddeley across the face. Hard.

"EW! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! I'M NOT GONNA DO _THAT_ WITH YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY?! FIRST OF ALL, I'M UNDER AGE! SECONDLY, I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S PEDOPHILE AND THIRD OF ALL, THAT IT JUST PLAIN GROSS! HONESTLY SIDDELEY, I DIDN'T THINK YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE _THAT_!" Kiara screamed furiously at him.

Siddeley looked at her with hurt and confusion written all over his face. Neither one of them spoke until Siddeley decided to break the silence.

"... So... you _don't_ want to play charades?" He asked quietly.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO-" Kiara started, but then realized what he had said, "wait, what?"

Siddeley held up a deck of cards and a notepad. "The game I was suggesting was charades... I didn't know that you didn't like that game. Also, I don't see how that's gross and disgusting..." He said confused.

Kiara's eyes widened again, then she blushed a deep shade of red, while muttering, "Oh..."

"What did you think I was suggesting?" Siddeley asked. When Kiara blushed again, he realized what she thought he meant. His expression changed from confusion to horror and a bit of amusement. "EW! That is not what I meant, Kiara!"

"Yeah, I know that NOW." She muttered.

"So do you want to play or what?" Siddeley asked.

"Yeah sure."

_Thirty minutes later..._

"A monkey!" Kiara shouted, Siddeley shook his head.

The two had started the game off quietly, but as they got into more, they found that it was actually very fun. They were both tied at nine points each, although Kiara said that it was a bit unfair and more difficult for her because it was only her second time actually playing the game. Siddeley being... well, Siddeley, he found the game easy for him, though he was very competitive and a bit cocky.

"Nope, guess again!" He said.

Kiara squinted her eyes at him and tried to guess what he was doing.

"Um... a dancer?"

"No."

"Someone stretching?"

"No."

"Are you doing yoga?"

"None of those guesses are even close." Siddeley said, "You have twenty seconds left to guess."

"Ugh! But I don't know what you're doing!" Kiara groaned, then guessed again, "A bird with a broken wing?"

"Okay, you're way off."

"Um..."

"Time's up!" Siddeley grinned, "I win the point!"

Kiara rolled her eyes as she added another tally to Siddeley column on the notepad.

"What were you anyway?"

"I was an old man trying to get a huge bug off his back." Siddeley said in a 'duh' tone.

"Are you serious?! How could anybody guess that?"

"I thought my impression was really good." He mumbled.

Suddenly, his watch beeped. He glanced down at it then turned back to Kiara.

"Well, look's like geography class is over." He said, "What do you have next?"

Kiara took out her schedule and saw that her last class was with Finn.

_Oh joy! I have combat class with Finn McMissile... AGAIN!_ Kiara thought.

She showed it to Siddeley and saw his face scrunch up.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said a bit to quickly as he hurriedly walked back to the cockpit.

"Tell me!"

"Combat class with Finn... that's a bit... dangerous I guess." Siddeley said. "And besides, you won't beat him anyway, no offense."

"Yeah, I get that he's 'The Master Spy', but I've beaten him before!" Kiara said.

"Yeah right."

"I have!"

"Buckle up, I'm going to land the jet." Siddeley said, then continued on with the topic, "Are you sure that he didn't go easy on you?"

"I'm pretty sure, I mean he wouldn't purposely humiliate himself in front of my entire class." Kiara hid her smirk. "If I beat him once, then I can do it again!"

_But it's not like I want to fight him again._ She thought to herself.

"So anyway... what's with you and Finn?"

_Not again!_

"What about us?"

"I mean, are you guys-"

"Pineapple." Kiara interrupted,

"What? What are you-"

"Banana."

"Kiara! What are you and Finn-"

"Ice cream flavoured bubble gum."

"Are you and Finn-"

"Papaya."

"I give up." Siddeley said defeated.

Kiara grinned at him like a five-year old who just received candy, "Yay!"

After Siddeley landed the jet, Kiara thanked him and walked out to meet Finn near Willy's Butte. (But she asked him where it was before going) The same place her mother told her to go and meet her at noon. Kiara checked the time to see that it was almost noon, after her last class with Finn she would stay and wait.

_ But then what?... She's dead... it could just be a dream, but I'm not normal so... yeah... Weird things have been happening ever since... ever since Finn came to CHROME Academy. I can't say that they've been that best moments of my life, but yet they weren't the worst... I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens._ Kiara thought.

As she walked towards Willy's Butte she noticed Finn in the distance, his back was turned towards her and it looked like he was staring at... well nothing in particular, just staring at the scenery.

Kiara approached Finn and was about to tap him on the shoulder to ask him what he was doing when he quickly turned around and tripped her from under her feet, like when they first met.

"Always expect the unexpected." He smirked.

* * *

Kiara's POV

Okay, OW! My back, butt and head hurts because of him! I looked up to see him towering over me, like when he did in CHROME Academy. He gave me a smirk and said something that I didn't bother to hear, mainly because I was too busy enduring the pain of being tripped! Oh, it is on McMissile!

I quickly scrambled to my feet and glared at him as I got into a fighting stance. He rose his eyebrows in amusement and chuckled lightly. I almost growled, not in an angry way, but in an annoyed way.

"My dear Kiara, I'm not going to be beaten this time."

"Are you sure about that? Don't make promises you can't keep, McMissile!" I smirked at the reaction on his face when I called him by his last name.

He pushed me back roughly, causing me to lose my balance. Then he turned me around and twisted my arm so that my back was against his chest.

"Going to surname basis, I see." He almost whispered in my ear. I'm not gonna lie, I kind of liked it, but it was still creepy. Also, we were in the middle of a fight. If this was real, then the bad guy would have killed me on the spot.

I stomped on his foot really hard and broke free from his grip. I aimed a kick to his stomach but he caught it.

"Ah, ah, ah, wouldn't want that, now would we?" He said.

Before I could question what the heck he was talking about, he tripped me... again! This time he turned me over so that I was laying on my stomach, then he sat on my back while holding both of my wrists in one hand. And let me say, that he had a strong grip. I struggled for a few minutes to get free, but failed. So I sighed in defeat and pouted, even though he couldn't see, he chuckled.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath.

"I take that as a compliment." He whispered in my ear again.

This guy is driving me crazy! What is with him?! I mean, earlier in the morning he got pissed at me for no reason, then he somehow becomes my principal and forces me to do school work, now he's being all...

I just realized something..._ The_ Finn McMissile was being... flirty? And with me? _Well, he did kiss me, but that was 'a mistake'. Hmph! Mistake, my as- Stop it Kiara! You're not going to swear, not even in your thoughts!_

I sighed again and tried one more time to get out of his grip, only to find his grip tightened around my wrists.

"Okay fine! You win, now will ya get off me!" I asked him in an annoyed tone.

"No, Kiara." He said simply.

"What not?!"

"Because if this was a real life situation, then you would get yourself kidnapped! Or even worse, killed!" Finn explained.

"Psh, not like anyone would care." I muttered under my breath.

I didn't think that Finn heard me, but unfortunately he did. He immediately got off me and did the unexpected.

He hugged me.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I shifted a bit, but he didn't pull back from the hug.

"Well, if this was a real life situation, I wouldn't expect the bad guys to hug me to death." I laughed weakly.

"There are lots of people who would care Kiara." Finn said, ignoring my attempted joke. "Holley and Siddeley would care, even Tomber and Rose would care. Stephenson hasn't known you for long, but I know that he accepts and cares you."

When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I care for you." He said quietly, almost a whisper.

I laughed bitterly, I don't know what came over me. I felt touched by his words, but at the same time... I didn't believe a thing he said. He pulled back from the hug and tried to make eye contact with me. I avoided his gaze and turned away. I was about to walk back to the town when He grabbed my wrist, sort of like one of those cheesy moments in a movie.

"Kiara-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"Class is over... Sir." I whispered. "I'll see you back at the café Mr. McMissile."

Even though my back was towards him, I knew what his reaction was, and I didn't want to see it. His grip on my wrist loosened a bit, so I jerked it away from him and ran back to the café.

_ I can't believe it. What have I done?_ I asked myself. _I guess when Finn started acting weird and normal to me, I felt like he was pushing me away. And when he actually started flirting with me, I was the one who pushed him away. I guess I'm just tired of him playing with me. But it's not like I can avoid him... He's responsible for me, and as much as he confuses me, I don't want him or Holley to get in trouble with CHROME._

I saw the town come into view so I slowed down my pace and started walking while thinking about Finn.

_But did he really mean what he said? Do people actually care about me?_ I sighed in frustration._ I guess as much as I deny it, it's true. I mean, all this time, the people I've met haven't judged me... Well they have, but they learned to accept me for who I am. Heck, even the people of this town accepted me and didn't even question my appearance._

Soon, I was walking along the road that lead into the town of Radiator Springs.

_Still... the one- er... two things that I can't help but think about are Gary and Finn... Does Gary care about me? He's my father, and yet, he abandoned me. Why? Why would he do that? I can understand Rose because she didn't know that she was my aunt. But Gary? Was it because of my strange appearance? What have I done to make him leave me as a baby? And Finn... He just confuses me! He makes me feel happy, yet frustrated. I feel safe around him, but also feel like I'm putting him in danger. I trust him with my life, but at the same time I don't trust him with my heart..._

_Things weren't this complicated back in CHROME Academy._

As I entered Flo's V8 Cafe, I noticed that Holley, Siddeley, Stephenson, Tomber and Rose were all sitting at one table talking amongst themselves... Well, actually... Holley was staring at (stalking) Mater, Tomber and Rose were stealing glances at each other and Siddeley and Stephenson... I don't even need to say it.

I looked around the rest of the café to see a lot of tourists, but other than them. Mater was talking to Lightning about his next race.

_ I wonder what that's about..._

Mia and Tia were working really hard, Flo was trying to work, but Ramone kept winking at her and hugging her from behind making her giggle. Fillmore and Sarge were talking about... I don't know... drinks? Luigi and Guido were handing out flyers with a picture of tires on them, and Red was drawing something on a piece on paper, occassionly glancing up to look at a flower-pot near the entrance of the café.

The women's washroom door open and out walked Sally helping an old lady- I think Flo mentioned her name... Lizzie. Sally glanced up at me and smiled. I returned it with a weak smile, then heard Holley call me.

I turned around to see all five of them looking at me. I looked away shyly. Did I mention that I hate being the center of attention? No? Well, I do.

Holley motioned for me to come sit with her and the rest of the group. To be honest, I found it a bit awkward because, I'm seventeen and they're all adults. I'm not complaining or anything! But... I just want to talk to people my age... like Mia and Tia. But they're kinda girly... whatever, I shouldn't be picky. After all, I already have people who accept me... even if they are adults.

I heard the doors to the café open again. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Mainly, because I saw Siddeley waving at the person and gesturing for him to sit with us. Yup, it was Finn.

He didn't look at me, he just sat down as if I wasn't even there. But then he started talking.

"So Kiara," He said in a professional tone of voice. "I think this morning was very eventful. I trust you got caught up with your school work."

Once he said that I bit my lip to prevent myself from smirking. I looked at the others and almost laughed at their expressions. Holley was pretending to read a book to hide her face, only to realize that she was holding it upside down. Siddeley was having a thumb war with himself and made it look like it was the most important thing in the world. Rose played with the salt and pepper shakers on the table. Tomber pretended that his moustache was itchy, so he started scratching it. And Stephenson? He looked so lost at what everyone was doing.

Finn noticed their change of behaviour and glanced back at me, ready to ask me what was wrong, but I said something before he even got the chance.

"Yup, I'm up to date." I said simply trying not to laugh.

"Good because after today, I don't think you'll need to do any more school work. Mostly because you already have high grades." He said.

_Good, because it's not like I want to deal with him again._ I thought, not noticing that I gave Finn a death glare.

"Sure!" I said a bit to quickly and changed my glare into a perky smile.

Finn frowned at me, then put his hand on my forehead. The others looked at me awkwardly then back at Finn.

"Um... what are you doing?" I asked.

"Did you eat anything this morning?!" He asked me carefully.

"Um... yes-"

"Liar." Everyone except Finn, said at the same time.

"Creepy much?"

"Kiara! You have to eat something! It's been almost a whole week." Finn tried to persuade me.

I bit my lip when I saw Holley's eyes practically bulge out of her head. Before she could say anything, I put up my hands in defense.

"Well, it's not like I'm hungry away!" I said trying to talk her and Finn out of trying to get me to eat. When I saw her expression change to concern I face palmed myself. "No, I'm not anorexic or bulimic."

She sighed of relief, but her expression didn't change. "Well, it's not like I fainted or anything! And I don't feel weak... physically... So, it's not like it matters anyway."

"Not yet..." I heard Siddeley mutter quietly to himself.

I shot him a glare, he flinched but stuck his tongue out at me in return. Then an evil smile formed upon his face. He tapped his fingers together- like how a stupid, overdramatic villain would in a movie- as he stared at me.

He whispered something to Holley, then she whispered something to Rose, then she whispered something to Tomber, then he- you get the point.

"What are you guys doing? Playing broken telephone?" I asked them.

When they all got the secret message, they all grinned at me evilly like Siddeley. Except for Finn who just smirked at me.

"What?" I asked all of them.

"If you don't eat," Siddeley started,

"then we'll tell Flo and Sally." Holley continued,

"Being the nice people they are, they'll make you eat." Stephenson finished.

I got up and slammed my hands down on the table, not that loud so everyone could hear, but loud enough so that only our group could hear. I glared at every one of them.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Try us." They all challenged. Again, creepy.

"The choice is yours Kiara." Rose said sweetly.

"You guys are right." I said sitting down.

"We are?" Siddeley asked earning himself a nudge from Holley.

"Yeah, I choose... to get the heck outta here!" I shouted and jumped out of my seat and ran towards the door.

"We got a runner!" Stephenson said like a cop.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, I was expecting it to be Finn, but instead it was Siddeley.

"Holley! Get Flo, quick!" Siddeley shouted at while trying to hold me down.

Holley quickly ran over to the other side of the café to find Flo. Lucky for me, there were a lot of tourists, very noisy might I add. I suddenly got an idea to escape from Siddeley.

"Trains are better than planes!" I shouted in his face.

I heard Stephenson yell over the noise, 'I told you so!', while Siddeley gasped in shock.

"How dare you!" He said in fake hurt.

"Stephenson paid me to say that!" I said.

"Wait, wut?" I heard Stephenson say, while Siddeley turned to glare at him.

I pushed him off and turned around to continue my way to the door, only to find Tomber and Rose standing there. By the look of it, they didn't notice that they were both standing beside each other. Another idea entered my mind.

"Hey look!" I said, while pointing in between them.

They both looked at each other, and before they even got a chance to blush, I pushed both of their heads together and made them kiss. Then I shouted, "Hey everyone! Look at the newlyweds!"

Both their eyes widened, as they pulled away from each other. But not before everyone could see them. Then a huge group of tourists went up to congratulate them. I ducked away so that I wouldn't get caught in the crowd while I heard Tomber and Rose trying to explain to everyone that they were just friends. _Oh, please, just friends?_

I didn't realize I was laughing until I found myself surrounded by all of them. Curse my happy moment!

"No where to run now Kiara!" Stephenson said.

"You'll never catch me alive coppers!" I said, quoting that line.

"We're not even cops." Siddeley said,

"Yeah, you're worse, you guys are freakin' spies! Well except for Tomber."

"Hey!" I heard him shout, then he continued, "Well... she's got a point, too much work."

"Kiara seriously, you have to eat." Finn said taking a step towards me.

I was about to say something when a familiar voice interuppted me.

"I agree."

I turned around to see Holley smirking, and beside her stood none other than Flo who looked at me concerned.

"Please Kiara, eat." She said in a motherly tone.

Everyone in the café, even the tourists who wanted to see what happened, leaned in for my response.

"Okay fine." I grumbled.

I heard everyone cheer then go back to what they were doing, except for Siddeley who just continued.

"Yay! We win!" He said, "I'm hungry, got any pie Flo?"

Finn and Holley just chuckled while Tomber, Rose and Stephenson rolled their eyes.

I gave them all a sheepish smile, knowing that they had won and sat at a table while Flo was giving me suggestions on what I should eat. I zoned out for a bit... and that's when a question popped into my mind.

"Um... guys?" I asked them, interrupting Flo, "...Where's Gary?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

No POV

While everyone was in the café, Gary made his way over to Siddeley's jet. He managed to hack into the security system and opened the door without it setting off the alarm. Once he got in he started looking for something. He checked the cockpit and the main room. Gary was about to give up, until he saw a door that lead to the back of the jet. He opened it and saw a duffel bag on the ground with the initials '_K. T._' on it written in red.

Gary sat on the bed and opened it. He stuck his hand in and searched for what he was looking for it until he felt his hand touch a hard surface with a few buttons on it. He took his hand out of the bag and stared at the object in front of him. A phone.

He turned it on, luckily it didn't have a password. He went to check the voicemail, only to find that it had six new messages, all from the same person, called... Nick.

Gary pressed the button and listened to the first message.

"_Kiara, where are you? Did you finish my homework? Call me back soon, Natalie's pissed off. __**End of message.**_"

He pressed the button for the next message from Nick.

"_Kiara? Why aren't you calling me back? I know I'm kind of a jerk and all, but still! I'm sorry okay? Please call me back! Where the heck are you? __**End of message.**_"

"_Okay Kiara, something weird is going on here. We had an assembly saying that one of the students here at CHROME Academy was arrested, I didn't hear the rest because I left early to call you. Please tell me that it was not you! __**End of message.**_"

"_Kiara, I'm really freaked out now. I asked Natalie what she thought was going on about you and she looked really scared. I know that you two don't get along, but that was just weird. So I asked my roommate Vince, and he had the same reaction. I have to go now. __**End of message.**_"

"_Kiara, what's going on?! I'm really scared now, like worried-scared. I asked all the teachers, even the principal what happened to you, but they all did the same thing! They shook their heads in what looked like disappointment and just walked away from me. I even heard Mr. Starling say 'Such a shame about Kiara... too bad she-' Too bad she what?! What's happening?! __**End of message.**_"

Gary took a deep breath and listened to the last message. Nick was panting as if he just ran for his life. Then he spoke:

"_Kiara! I don't know if you know this, but you're not what you think! You're father, he-... he's evil! And you're not normal either! Please listen to the rest of this message! Let me explain! I wanted to find out want happened to you so I snuck into Mr. Starling's office and went on the computer to look at the students info page. I tried looking you up, but nothing came up! You didn't have a student info page! So I went on the CHROME Wide Web and searched you up! You won't believe what came up! Then I checked 's email and saw that he was contacting the head of CHROME. I didn't get that much, but I got enough!_"

Gary heard Nick pause to catch his breath, then continued talking.

"_It said, 'Does McMissile have it?' Then Mr. Starling said, 'Yes, and 'it' is a girl, a human.' Then the other guy said, 'No she is not, she is not human. She is an experiment! A mistake created by an evil mind, who is her father. And with one of our best agents gone, it'll take even longer to catch this mad man.' Then said, 'Agent Gary Sharpski was MIA sixteen years ago, in fact he still is. I believe there is good in that girl.'_

_ Kiara, I don't know who this 'Gary' person is, but listen to this. I was about to close the page when a new email appeared in the inbox. I think Finn is in on this because the email was from him! It read, 'I have her safe, I'll bring her back to CHROME as soon as I can. And don't worry, she doesn't know anything... although, I do think that I should inform her of the situation.'_

_ I took a picture of all the emails and was about to search you up again, but I almost got caught so I had to leave! Kiara, this is a warning! Whatever you do, don't trust Finn McMissile! Listen to me! This is for your own good! I'm trying to help you so please don't shut me out this time! I repeat, DO NOT TRUST FINN MCMISSILE! Kiara, he is-_"

There was some shouting in the background.

"_Hey you! What are you doing out of class, young man?_"

"_Where is Kiara?!_"

There was a pause before the line went dead.

"**_End of message._**"

Gary's finger hovered above the delete button until he finally pushed it and wait for the automated voice.

"**_Messages deleted._**"

Gary put the phone and bag back to where he first found them and walked out of the jet, setting up the security system again. As he walked away, he pulled out his own phone and dialed a number.

"Sharpski? I trust you have some good news." A male british voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes I do, but only if you keep your end of the deal and stay away from Rose." Gary growled into the phone.

"Now, now, don't toy with me Sharpski." The voice said playfully, then turned dark and vicious. "Now, enlighten me."

"Everything is going according to plan... Axlerod."

* * *

The part with Siddeley and Kiara was me just showing you all how dirty-minded I am. If you felt uncomfortable about it, then I apologize, but may I remind you of the rating of this story? Wow, that sounded rude, sorry!

Also, did anybody see that coming? What do you think is gonna happen? Any favourite parts?

Hope you liked it!

Please review! ^_^


End file.
